


Tornare a casa

by larana



Series: "Jump towards the direction that smells like satisfaction" [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dragons!AU, Enemy to Friends, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue, Rescue travel, more tags to come
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: Il suo drago è scomparso.Semi lo ha aspettato per giorni, ma adesso sa di non poter più restare nel piccolo villaggio di Shiratorizawa, a starsene con le mani in mano. Pieno di timore ma risoluto a ritrovare la sua preziosa Dezai, decide di partire per una missione di salvataggio, ritrovandosi accanto Tendō, l'amico carissimo che, anni prima, lo ha imperdonabilmente tradito, e di cui adesso Semi sopporta a stento la vista e Brogus, il suo drago.Per i tre incomincia un'avventura che porterà forse a Dezai e che metterà a dura prova tutto ciò in cui Semi ha sempre creduto, tutta la risolutezza che, in tutti quegli anni, lo ha tenacemente tenuto lontano dal perdono che una parte di sé sembra così impaziente di concedere a Tendō.





	1. La partenza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfdw5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfdw5/gifts).



> Quindi, la TenSemi Dragons!AU di cui solo tre persone - letteralmente - sentivano il bisogno.  
> Non una TenSemi qualunque, però, perché questa è un regalo di compleanno per la mia preziosa bae, che spero potrà perdonare il fatto che questa è solo la prima parte e che la seconda è ancora in fase di stesura.  
> Bae, ci ho provato davvero, ma purtroppo non sono riuscita a finire entro oggi; ci tenevo però che avessi comunque qualcosa per il tuo compleanno, quindi ti tocca beccarti queste prime pagine. Prometto che il seguito arriverà prestissimo!  
> Quanto a voi altri lettori, siate i benvenuti!

 

 

«Did you break but never mend?  
Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end?  
Lose your heart but don't know when  
And no one cares, there's no one there

But did you see the flares in the sky?  
Were you blinded by the light?  
Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?  
Did you, did you?  
Did you see the sparks filled with hope?  
You are not alone  
'Cause someone's out there, sending out flares»

The Script,  _Flares_

 

 

 

 

 

Quando le lancette del grande orologio del villaggio si incontrarono sulla mezzanotte, rintoccando con inopportuno fragore, Semi Eita sospirò e ammise ciò che in quel momento si era sforzato di relegare ai margini della sua attenzione: Dezai non sarebbe tornata.

I Crociati Bianchi erano draghi gentili e amorevoli per natura, estremamente legati al loro allevatore: non c’era verso che potessero allontanarsi per due giorni interi; la nostalgia li avrebbe letteralmente uccisi. Quel pensiero gli procurò una nuova scarica di ansia che gli strinse lo stomaco. Poteva essere ferita, moribonda o morta, per quello che ne sapeva e, per quanto gli sembrasse assurdo, a torturarlo non era il suo destino, ma l’incertezza che lo permeava.

Rivide il muso allungato di Dezai strofinargli la guancia e capì che non poteva aspettarla, che forse era lei ad aspettare lui. Era al suo fianco da quando era solo un uovo, l’aveva cresciuta e curata e amata come un membro della sua famiglia e bene, Semi ammetteva di non sapere molte cose, ma di una era certo: la famiglia non si abbandonava, mai, per nessuna ragione.

E lui, rifletté con amarezza, ne sapeva qualcosa dell’abbandono, del dolore tossico che si lasciava dietro.

Non c’era nient’altro da fare: domani, sacca in spalla, sarebbe partito e l’avrebbe cercata nei boschi intorno al villaggio. E se la ricerca fosse risultata infruttuosa, si sarebbe spinto oltre i confini di Shiratorizawa, sino ai margini della Regione, se necessario.

Dezai valeva quello e ben altri sforzi.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Il mattino lo accolse come uno schiaffo in faccia: ridente, luminoso, pervaso dal cinguettio di uccelli allegri che davvero non potevano essere più in antitesi con il suo umore – grigio, precipitato ben sotto le scarpe, ai limiti della tristezza patologica.

Ma soprattutto, il mattino lo accolse senza restituirgli Dezai.

Non che ci avesse davvero sperato, ma... _Dannazione,_ pensò. _Ci ho sperato eccome._

Ma non importava, anzi: quello rendeva la partenza solo più indispensabile. Raccolse velocemente le sue cose, i ferri del suo mestiere e si augurò vivamente che nessuno avesse avuto bisogno delle sue cure, quel giorno. In caso di incidenti, i draghi dovevano accontentarsi dei rimedi casalinghi dei loro allevatori, finché non fosse tornato. Percorrendo il sentiero principale – deserto, a quell’ora giovane del mattino – si fermò solo davanti alla casa di Ushijima, il capovillaggio. Poteva vedere il fumo risalire in riccioli lenti dal comignolo appollaiato tra le tegole rosse; probabilmente lo avrebbe trovato a preparare la colazione.

Bussò solo un paio di volte e non accettò l’invito ad entrare quando Ushijima glielo chiese. Spiegò sommariamente quello che stava accadendo e che si sarebbe assentato per qualche giorno. Il giovane uomo aggrottò la fronte in un’espressione meditabonda.

“Capisco. Ti prego solo di fare attenzione. Gli Sciacalli sono tornati in azione, se diamo per vero il messaggio di Sawamura.”

“Sawamura non è un bugiardo. Farò attenzione, non preoccuparti.”

“Semi,” lo fermò quando l’altro era già tornato sul sentiero. “Mi sentirei più sollevato se portassi con te qualcuno.”

Semi sbuffò un sorriso a tratti esasperato.

“No, Ushijima, non porterò nessuno con me. Posso benissimo farcela da solo. Ci vediamo al mio ritorno.”

Il capo del villaggio disse qualcosa, ma Semi tornò ad incamminarsi senza troppi rimorsi. La sua priorità era Dezai; tutto il resto poteva essere rinviato al suo ritorno, preoccupazione dell’uomo inclusa.

Però, quando il villaggio cedette il passo ai boschi, il suggerimento di Ushijima tornò a tormentarlo a più riprese. Con gli Sciacalli in circolazione non era saggio viaggiare da soli e senza un drago accanto. Sebbene i draghi non potessero essere usati per gestire i conflitti, esistevano situazioni che esulavano dalla legge. Gli Sciacalli erano una di quelle. Individui spinti solo dalla brama di denaro facile, solevano radunarsi in branchi e cacciare i draghi selvatici o, peggio ancora, di proprietà. Non era insolito sentire di Sciacalli che attaccavano incauti viaggiatori per portare via i draghi, ucciderli e venderli al miglior offerente.

In quel senso, Semi aveva ragione di non credersi in immediato pericolo. Probabilmente, se si fosse imbattuto in loro, non ci sarebbero state altro che grida di scherno e amenità; nulla che non potesse gestire. Ma se avesse ritrovato Dezai in condizioni tali da non poterlo difendere? Il pensiero germogliò oscuro dentro di lui, provocandogli una nuova e sgradevole scarica di ansia. Inconsciamente, accelerò il passo. Il villaggio di Seijou non era troppo lontano; di buona lena, lo avrebbe raggiunto il mattino dopo. Ma prima occorreva battere i boschi di Shiratorizawa palmo a palmo. Aveva già un piano, ma gli avrebbe portato via l’intera giornata. Con un po’ di fortuna, avrebbe ritrovato Dezai spaventata ma in salute e sarebbero tornati a casa in volo.

Gettò la sacca sul terreno e vi frugò all’interno fino ad afferrare la mappa su cui aveva disegnato la sera prima. In rosso aveva diviso i boschi in quattro settori, stimando circa cinque ore per ciascun segmento. Se si fosse sbrigato, probabilmente sarebbe riuscito a perlustrare tutto entro la giornata. Era un lavoro massacrante; il bosco contava decine e decine di caverne, conformazioni rocciose e altri mille luoghi in cui un drago ferito avrebbe potuto trovare asilo.

 _Avrei dovuto davvero portare qualcuno. Dannazione_.

Un’ombra allungata calò sulla mappa e quando Semi sollevò istintivamente lo sguardo fu costretto ad arretrare velocemente. Un drago rosso se ne stava ritto goffamente sulle zampe posteriori e, se quell’immagine avrebbe potuto suscitare in lui una qualche tenerezza, sicuramente non lo fece il muso e il labbro minacciosamente ritratto a scoprire zanne lunghe quanto la sua mano.

Qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione: un gruppo di scaglie dorate sulla fronte, disposte in una forma che poteva vagamente ricordare una S.

Semi abbassò la guardia e sorrise, rimettendosi in spalla la sacca.

“Ciao, ragazzone,” lo salutò, avvicinandosi con disinvoltura per strofinargli quel punto sotto al collo che lo faceva ogni volta sbuffare di piacere. Prevedibilmente, il ragazzo venne ricompensato da riccioli di vapore caldo che gli imperlarono subito la fronte di sudore.

“Stai cercando la colazione?” gli domandò, non aspettandosi ovviamente una risposta. Brogus era un bellissimo esemplare di Lungafiamma, una tra le razze più sveglie e coraggiose, ma non fino al punto di intrattenere una conversazione. Una volta, da bambino, aveva letto che i Lungafiamma, un tempo, avevano avuto il dono della parola; quando lo aveva incontrato, però, aveva scoperto che probabilmente quella era solo una leggenda e che nessuna ricerca aveva confermato la veridicità di quell’affermazione.

“Il bambino ha già dato, a dire il vero.”

Il cuore di Semi accelerò in maniera sgradevole. Oh no, Ushijima non avrebbe _osato_...

Qualcuno uscì dal fogliame, togliendo foglie e rametti dai capelli rosso fiamma.

Avrebbe riconosciuto quei capelli ovunque – per molti, molti anni erano stati il suo faro nella notte.

Semi si allontanò dal drago come se quello l’avesse scottato e, effettivamente, un buco comparve nella manica della sua giacca quando l’animale sbuffò scintille di disapprovazione per le coccole interrotte.

“Non ci posso credere.”

“Credici, credici,” ribatté placidamente l’altro, sorridendo pigramente.

 _Tendō_. Lo stomaco si contorse di disagio, quando la mente formulò quel nome.

“Che diavolo vuoi?”

“Aiutarti, ovviamente. Brogus e Dezai sono ottimi amici, lo sai, no? Non posso rischiare che il mio animaletto si ammali di nostalgia.”

Era vero. I loro draghi, contrariamente ai padroni, non avevano mai smesso di socializzare, in quei lunghi anni di tensioni e conflitti.

Semi fece strisciare nervosamente la scarpa sul selciato, producendo un rumore aspro di pietre contro pietre.

“Torna a casa, Tendō,” ordinò con disprezzo, rimettendosi in viaggio e cercare di acuire la distanza. I passi alle sue spalle, però – quelli pesanti e sgraziati di Brogus e quelli flessuosi di Tendō – lo informarono che l’altro non avrebbe obbedito così facilmente. Nervoso, si voltò bruscamente, l’aria bellicosa di chi era pronto a fare a cazzotti.

“Sul serio, Tendō, _torna a casa_ ,” sibilò. Brogus, il cui istinto era nettamente più sviluppato di quello del suo allevatore, brontolò d’avvertimento.

“Non te lo ripeterò una seconda volta.”

“Andiamo, Eita–kun, non essere sciocco. Vuoi davvero imbarcarti in questa missione al limite del suicida da solo? Non possiamo farlo insieme, come ai vecchi tempi?”

“Non chiamarmi in quel modo,” ordinò seccamente.

“Dai, Eita–kun.”

“E perché dovrei?” domandò tagliente. “Così che appena troviamo Dezai tu possa correre dagli Sciacalli? Non sarebbe il primo tradimento, no?”

Il sorriso di Tendō vacillò come la fiamma di una candela, fino a spegnersi senza rumore. La serietà sul suo viso lo fece immediatamente sprofondare nel disagio; era una sensazione sgradevole e si odiò per l’accenno di rimorso che sentiva in fondo alla pancia. Tendō non meritava altro che disprezzo, da parte sua.

“Eita–”

“Va’ a casa, Tendō. _E restaci!_ ” gridò, spintonandolo via, dritto contro il torace a scaglie di Brogus, che lanciò uno stridio minaccioso. Semi riprese a camminare. Non aveva tempo per i giochetti di Tendō o di un altro dei suoi patetici tentativi di riavvicinamento. Quello che aveva fatto era oltre ogni perdono, per quanto lo riguardava. Col senno di poi, sapeva di non biasimarlo per le conseguenze che erano seguite, ma per il tradimento in sé. Se ne avesse parlato con lui, prima, anziché allertare immediatamente i cacciatori... Non avrebbe fatto meno male, certo, ma forse il filo si sarebbe potuto riannodare. Ma così? Semi quel filo lo aveva fatto a pezzi e bruciato.

Non si voltò per accertarsi che l’altro non lo seguisse – alle sue spalle, restava solo il cinguettio degli uccelli e nessun altro suono.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

La luce iniziava a scemare.

Lo notò quando realizzò che le ombre del fogliame stavano perdendo di intensità e distinguerle le une dalle altre diventava sempre più difficile.

Aveva già setacciato tre dei quattro settori, rallentato e sfinito da Tendō che, con cautela, l’aveva seguito cercando di farsi notare il meno possibile - tentativo prontamente rovinato dal suo drago che, per ragioni a lui sconosciute, si ostinava a camminare sulle zampe posteriori, vacillando come un bambino ai primi passi. In un primo momento aveva più volte accarezzato l’idea di fermarsi e affrontarlo a muso duro, ma poi aveva convenuto con se stesso che ignorarlo era la strategia migliore. I boschi, dopotutto, non gli appartenevano e il fatto che Tendō continuasse a seguirlo non significava che aveva accettato il suo aiuto. Che lo seguisse, dunque, se proprio non aveva altri e migliori modi di impiegare la giornata.

Ovviamente, Dezai si faceva notare esclusivamente per la sua assenza o per la mancanza di tracce. Era come se non fosse mai esistita. Il solo pensiero mandò brividi lungo la spina dorsale e Semi accelerò il passo. Non nutriva più la speranza di ritrovarla, non lì, comunque, entro i confini di Shiratorizawa, ma lo scrupolo e la tendenza al perfezionismo lo spinsero sino all’ultimo settore, chiamando ad alta voce il suo drago nella speranza di ricevere altra risposta che non fosse l’eco dei suoi stessi richiami.  Perlustrò diverse grotte e rischiò di rompersi l’osso del collo quando mise un piede in fallo e ruzzolò fino ad un piccolo stagno, riemergendone fradicio, infreddolito e con un drago rana appollaiato sulla testa, a gracidare placidamente.

Infine, calò la notte e Semi non era in grado più di distinguere nulla che fosse oltre l’anello di luce emanato dalla torcia era riuscito faticosamente ad accendere poco dopo il tramonto.

Stanco, affamato e vagamente depresso, si inerpicò fin su una piccola altura in cima alla quale se ne stava appollaiata una parete rocciosa che, sperava, gli avrebbe offerto riparo per la notte. Soffiò forte sulle dita intorpidite dal freddo e si accorse del tremore accentuato delle sue labbra, gelide al tatto; i vestiti bagnati, che, nella smania di perlustrare l’ultimo settore, non aveva ancora tolto, erano sgradevolmente incollati alla pelle calda e trasformavano la brezza lieve in una sequela ripetuta di stilettate che raggiungevano direttamente il centro di ogni singolo nervo.

Si fece più vicino alla torcia e sfregò i palmi. Riacquistare sensibilità fu doloroso, ma non quanto i pensieri e i timori che, a mente rallentata, iniziavano a sciamargli attorno. L’immagine di Dezai si piantò davanti ai suoi occhi, come una luce rimasta impressa nella retina, e il cuore fece un balzo strano, doloroso, come se il drago fosse stato già irrimediabilmente perduto.

 _No. Smettila. Smettila, cazzo_ , si redarguì, scattando in piedi e frugando con violenza nella sacca. Ma dove diavolo erano i suoi dannati vestiti? Era sicuro di aver preso un paio di cambi, e allora perché non li trovava? Le sue mani iniziarono a tremare.

“Dannazione,” sibilò. “Dannazione!” Le prime lacrime nervose si persero nella bocca buia della sacca e Semi, in un impeto di irritazione, la scaraventò via.

Il rumore che produsse, tuttavia, non fu quello che si aspettava. Non ci fu mai l’impatto. Era come se qualcosa l’avesse inghiottita senza rumore. Il fogliame si mosse, frusciò malevolo e qualcosa ne venne fuori con un balzo deciso.

Semi gridò qualcosa e arretrò velocemente, calciando involontariamente la torcia, che si rovesciò su un fianco e iniziò la rapida discesa lungo il declivio erboso, annegando infine in un piccolo torrente al quale si era abbeverato solo un’ora prima. Incredulo, Semi restò a fissare il punto in cui la fiamma si era spenta bruscamente e, sbattendo le palpebre, continuava a vederla. Non si era mai sentito così deriso.

“Non dovresti tirare così le tue cose, Eita-kun.”

 _Ovviamente_ si trattava di Tendō.

Di colpo, Semi non provava più alcun freddo, alcuna emozione: era tutto stato inghiottito dal vortice di rabbia che sentiva soffiare forte nelle orecchie e bruciare nelle vene come acido.

Si sentiva totalmente sopraffatto, al punto da non avere neppure le parole. Più si sforzava di trovare una fenditura nel muro così da poter allentare quella tensione insopportabile, più vi sbatteva il naso contro.

“Hai idea,” mormorò alla fine a testa china e pugni stretti, “di quanto abbia impiegato ad accendere quella torcia? Hai idea,” alzò la voce, avanzando di un passo, “di quanto la temperatura scenderà, questa notte? Hai idea,” alzò la testa di scatto, fulminandolo con gli occhi più cattivi che Tendō avesse mai visto, “di cosa significhi non rovinare ogni cosa a cui ti avvicini? Pensa un po’, la risposta è sempre la stessa: _no_ ,” soffiò quasi con dolcezza, strappandogli quindi la sacca di mano, tornando sotto la pensilina rocciosa e recuperando finalmente i vestiti puliti. Adesso che l’ondata di rabbia era defluita dal suo corpo, percepiva l’abbassamento della temperatura più distintamente. Con la coda dell’occhio, riusciva ancora a vedere la figura immobile di Tendō.

“Vattene, mi devo cambiare.”

Sorprendendolo, Tendō esitò solo un attimo prima di girare i tacchi e tornare nel folto del bosco da dove era venuto. Semi provò l’antico senso di abbandono della prima volta, l’antico dolore che pensava di aver superato e che invece era ancora lì, ad ardere sotto una coperta spessa di cenere.

Si cambiò in fretta e nel tempo che impiegò ad appendere i vestiti bagnati a piccoli speroni di roccia che sporgevano dalla parete si rese conto che Tendō era tornato.

Voltandosi, lo vide scaricare una bracciata di rami corti e sottili, sistemandoli entro un cerchio di pietre.

“Che diavolo stai facendo?”

“Un focolare, naturalmente.”

“Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto! Va’ via!”

“Su, su, Eita-kun. Brogus,” chiamò. “Vieni a renderti utile, lucertolone.”

Oscillando sulle zampe possenti, il drago spuntò dal fogliame e sbuffò una colonna di fuoco sulla legna prima che Semi potesse impedirglielo. Dannazione! Non voleva accettare il suo aiuto, non lo voleva con sé, perché non si limitava a lasciarlo in pace?

“Ecco fatto!”

Semi fissò il punto in cui, sotto di loro, sciabordava il torrente. Avrebbe potuto riempire le due borracce che teneva nella sacca e spegnere le fiamme, ma il suo corpo tremò con più violenza, quasi a dissuaderlo. Il freddo della notte, sia pure schermato dalle coperte, non lo avrebbe risparmiato. Non poteva rischiare di ammalarsi, Dezai doveva essere trovata quanto prima. E il calore lo sfiorava come la carezza di una madre, dolce e suadente...

“Va bene,” disse risoluto. “Non spegnerò questo fuoco a patto che tu te ne vada, adesso.”

“Non essere sciocco, vuoi che Brogus mi porti dall’altra parte del mondo? Non si vede niente!”

“Ma di che parli? I draghi hanno un’eccellente visione notturna, idiota!”

Il sorriso di Tendō si congelò per un attimo. Poi scrollò le spalle e si infilò sotto l’ala scarlatta di Brogus, accoccolato sotto la parete, proprio accanto al sacco a pelo di Semi.

“Be’, ora ho sonno. Notte, Eita-kun.”

“Ti ho già detto che non devi chiamarmi così. Santo cielo, ma fai sul serio?”

Tendō gli scoccò un ultimo sorriso prima di scivolare sotto l’ala e scomparire, come inghiottito.

“Bene,” sibilò arrabbiato. “Bene!”

Conosceva Tendō e il suo sonno praticamente impenetrabile da qualsiasi evento esterno; si sarebbe svegliato prima di lui e se lo sarebbe lasciato alle spalle ancora una volta. L’aveva già fatto, non sarebbe stato nulla di nuovo.

Infilandosi però nel sacco a pelo e avvolgendosi nelle coperte, godendo del calore costante che premeva contro la schiena, si domandò se sarebbe stato meno doloroso.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

La bocca gli si riempì di saliva ancora prima che la coscienza spalancasse totalmente la porta del suo sonno agitato e infreddolito.

Era l’odore, pensò intontito. Era il _profumo_.

Confuso, aprì gli occhi e si tirò su un gomito, schiudendo la bocca in una perfetta espressione di sorpresa quando vide Tendō vestito e accucciato accanto al focolare, intento a cuocere quello che sembrava un coniglio o una lepre.

“Buongiorno, bella addormentata nel bosco - è proprio il caso di dirlo.”

“Che stai facendo?”

“Preparo la colazione, no?”

Semi sbuffò un “Mh!” di incredulità e iniziò a radunare le sue cose, ripiegando con cura il sacco a pelo, le coperte e i vestiti finalmente asciutti - impregnati tuttavia di fumo - e ficcando tutto nella sacca. Lo ignorò quando staccò con cautela una coscia e lo ignorò quando gliela offrì. Lo ignorò quando gli chiese dove stava andando e lo ignorò quando imboccò il sentiero sconnesso che l’aveva condotto fin lassù. Era determinato a lasciarselo alle spalle, lui e il suo dannato coniglio che strappava al suo stomaco rumori imbarazzanti. Avrebbe mangiato dalle sue scorte più tardi, lungo il sentiero di terra bruna che portava al villaggio di Seijou. Si sorprese a scrutare con apprensione ogni movimento intorno a sé, ritrovandosi a sperare che fosse Dezai.

La notte non aveva portato alcun ristoro, ma aveva anzi accresciuto la già sostenuta mole della sua ansia. Incubi terribili in cui ritrovava il suo drago in fin di vita sul fondo di un dirupo, lontanissimo da lui, lo avevano torturato per tutto il tempo. Il mattino lo aveva trovato esausto, triste, sempre più in bilico sul filo sottile dell’incertezza.

Sconfitto, permise alla sua mente di addentrarsi in quell’angolo della sua memoria destinato al suo drago e ricordò il giorno in cui suo padre, come da tradizione, gli regalò l’uovo.

Il villaggio di Shiratorizawa - così come gli altri della Regione - aveva poche regole e molte superflue, ma i suoi abitanti si sforzavano di rispettarle tutte. Una delle più rispettate e acclamate prevedeva che ogni bambino, al compimento dei suoi dieci anni, ricevesse un uovo di drago.

Semi aveva adorato il suo sin dal primo momento che suo padre aveva aperto la coperta di lana soffice che lo avvolgeva. Ricordava che quella notte era stato troppo emozionato per dormire ed era rimasto a fissare l’uovo al sicuro sul davanzale della finestra, con la luce della luna che scivolava delicata sulla sua superficie perlacea screziata di blu. Somigliava ad una di quelle pietre preziose che collezionava la madre di Tendō. L’alba l’aveva trovato così, ancora eccessivamente su di giri, con il mento poggiato sulla mano e gli occhi sognanti.

Carezzando la superficie del guscio, Semi promise alla vita che cresceva nell’uovo che l’avrebbe amato sempre, senza se e senza ma. Era solo un bambino e non sapeva nulla dell’amore, ma quella era forse l’unica promessa che aveva onorato senza alcuna difficoltà.

Quando la testa di Dezai aveva rotto il guscio, Semi si era letteralmente sentito esplodere il cuore dalla gioia. La forma blu zaffiro sulla fronte non lasciava spazio a dubbi: era un Crociato Bianco!

Non esattamente il drago che pensava avrebbe avuto - gli sarebbe piaciuto un Lungafiamma, proprio come quello di Tendō, coraggioso e indomito - ma non per questo rifiutato o disprezzato.

Aveva preso Dezai con infinita delicatezza tra le mani paffute e l’aveva guardata rapito, estasiato, prima che la bestiolina gli soffiasse piccole scintille sul naso, provocandogli una lieve scottatura. Non avrebbe potuto sapere se fosse un maschio o una femmina fino ai suoi tre mesi di vita - il numero delle nervature sulle ali non avrebbe mentito: cinque per le femmine, sette per i maschi - ma sapeva già quale sarebbe stato il suo nome: Dezai, come Dezai il Bianco, il più grande e coraggioso, nonché primo della sua specie, Crociato Bianco che fosse mai esistito e che valorosamente aveva combattuto nella Guerra dei Draghi.

Quando le nervature sulle ali si erano rese chiare e definitive - cinque, perfette e screziate di blu zaffiro - i ragazzini del villaggio lo avevano un po’ preso in giro. Non accadeva spesso che ai ragazzi capitassero dei draghi femmina, poiché erano, in generale, in minor numero rispetto ai maschi.

Solo Tendō l’aveva difeso, scagliando contro di loro un giovanissimo Brogus che sapeva già farsi valere.

Il dolore sopraggiunse improvviso e violento, come uno strappo in un bel disegno. Ricordare quel momento, con Tendō e i loro cuccioli... Semi imparava in quel momento che esistevano ricordi per i quali non era ancora pronto, che era meglio lasciar riposare finché non fossero sbiaditi abbastanza.

Semi si strappò ai suoi ricordi abbastanza in tempo da notare che, molti metri sotto di lui, il bosco cedeva bruscamente il passo ad una vallata punteggiata di casupole, alberi, fiori e draghi scorrazzanti. Il villaggio di Seijou era un posto molto gradevole; peccato che, a causa di centenarie rivalità con Shiratorizawa, ai loro abitanti non era permesso fraternizzare con il nemico.

Semi strinse i pugni. In altre occasioni non si sarebbe neppure avvicinato a quel villaggio, ma se il prezzo richiesto per trovare Dezai era mettere da parte l’orgoglio, allora lo avrebbe pagato ben volentieri. Bastava solo fare qualche domanda a chiunque non fosse l’odioso capo villaggio.

“Vuoi davvero andare in territorio nemico?”

Semi non si sorprese nemmeno perché non aveva mai nutrito veramente la speranza che Tendō lo lasciasse in pace. Conosceva la sua testardaggine; era la stessa che, in tutti quegli anni di conflitto, non gli aveva mai permesso di vacillare nel suo intento di riparare al torto e mettere una pezza al loro rapporto. Non si era realmente aspettato che lo lasciasse proseguire da solo. Va bene, che lo seguisse pure. Non era tenuto a parlarci. L’unico con il quale avrebbe parlato sarebbe stato Ushijima, al suo ritorno, che avrebbe dovuto farsi davvero gli affari suoi. Non che avesse agito in quel modo per danneggiarlo, anzi, l’esatto contrario. Tuttavia, tra tutte le persone del villaggio, possibile che dovesse mandargli dietro l’unica che non voleva _mai_ vedere?

 _È il suo migliore amico e voleva che ricuciste lo strappo. Davvero sei così sorpreso?_ , lo motteggiò una voce dentro di lui, che prontamente mise a tacere. Non aveva tempo per occuparsi dei vecchi torti e delle amicizie sciupate. Dezai era là fuori e andava trovata, tutto il resto poteva aspettare.

“Che altra scelta ho?” rispose un po’ piccato, iniziando quindi la morbida discesa verso il villaggio e aggrappandosi alla coda di Brogus nei tratti più ripidi o sdrucciolevoli.

“Di’ un po’, come è scomparsa Dezai?”

“È uscita a caccia e non è più tornata,” mormorò amaramente. Quella era la storia che raccontavano molti allevatori dopo aver trovato il loro drago morto da qualche parte, o rintracciato faticosamente nel mezzo di un affare al mercato nero.

“Dezai è intelligente,” disse Tendō, arrampicandosi sul dorso di Brogus e appollaiandosi come un vero re. “Forse si è innamorata.”

“Forse dovresti chiudere il becco,” lo rintuzzò Semi, accelerando il passo per lasciarselo, per l’ennesima volta, alle spalle. Ma Tendō, restando fedele a se stesso, sogghignò e battè una pacca sul collo di Brogus, esclamando un pomposo: “Avanti, mio prode!”.

Semi sbuffò. _Che idiota_ , pensò.

 _Idiota, sì, almeno quanto il sorriso che stai cercando di reprimere_ , rispose la voce.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

La prima fila di casupole di legno dipinto di bianco era a non più di una decina di metri quando un enorme drago descrisse un cerchio sopra le loro teste, lanciando uno stridio acuto. Semi, che studiava i draghi da tutta la vita, sapeva il significato di quel suono e non prometteva nulla di buono per nessuno di loro.

Non aveva idea se ad aver messo in allarme la bestia fossero stati loro o Brogus o entrambe le cose, ma non era saggio proseguire oltre, in quello che chiaramente era il suo territorio. Tese il braccio per fermare Tendō e Brogus.

L’attimo dopo, Semi lo vide scendere in picchiata e atterrare davanti a loro, le fauci spalancate in un ruggito che Brogus non tardò a ricambiare.

“No!” sibilò Semi, premendo le dita sul muso dell’animale. Una faida territoriale era l’ultima cosa di cui avevano bisogno, soprattutto con il villaggio di Seijou.

Semi allungò la mano libera davanti a sé, in segno di pace. I draghi erano animali molto empatici e avevano una straordinaria comprensione della gestualità umana; spesso bastava comunicare le giuste intenzioni per fermare un drago dall’attaccare. Quella volta, tuttavia, Semi si rese conto che l’animale, pur avendo capito il loro desiderio di non ingaggiare una lotta, avrebbe comunque attaccato.

I draghi attaccabrighe erano rari, specialmente i Narcisi di Montagna come quello. Era una razza fondamentalmente devota a se stessa e che amava passare la maggior parte del suo tempo a pulirsi le scaglie e specchiarsi in qualsiasi superficie riflettente.

Che attaccassero per primi era inusuale a dir poco.

“Invictus! Stupida bestia! Via, via!” Qualcuno corse verso di loro e calciò forte il drago su una zampa, che non emise un singolo lamento, ma si allontanò senza protestare.

“Vi chiedo scusa,” disse il nuovo arrivato - apparentemente un coetaneo, dai capelli neri e un po’ arruffati. “Certi draghi sono testardi esattamente quanto i loro allevatori.”

“Non importa,” tagliò corto Semi. Tra Dezai, lo stomaco vuoto (aveva dimenticato di fare colazione) e Tendō alle calcagna, non aveva proprio tempo di parlare di dragocultura. Inoltre, voleva tenere bassa la socializzazione per quanto possibile: dopotutto, si trattava pur sempre del villaggio rivale.

Semi spiegò brevemente quello che era accaduto, fornendo una descrizione abbastanza accurata di Dezai e provò qualcosa alla bocca dello stomaco quando Tendō tirò fuori dalla tasca un foglio stropicciato, che si rivelò essere il ritratto perfetto del Crociato Bianco. Semi mascherò velocemente il turbamento e inghiottì più volte per ricacciare il nodo che sentiva in gola.

Il ragazzo guardò con attenzione la foto, desideroso di aiutare, e Semi rifletté che forse, se fosse stato di un altro villaggio, lui e lo sconosciuto avrebbero perfino potuto essere amici. Sembrava quel tipo di persona ruvida ma leale con la quale si sentiva particolarmente affine.

“No, mi dispiace,” decise infine, restituendo il ritratto a Tendō. “Non l’ho proprio vista - e sì che non passerebbe affatto inosservata.”

Sapeva che non avrebbe immediatamente avuto fortuna. Quel genere di ricerche poteva protrarsi anche per molti giorni, perciò non aveva alcuna ragione per sentirsi così abbattuto, sconfitto, come se avesse già perso.

“Va bene. Grazie comunque, ehm...”

“Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime. Spero avrai più fortuna al villaggio di Karasuno, amico.”

Semi abbozzò un sorriso. “Lo spero anche io, Iwaizumi.”

Non vide la necessità di trattenersi oltre. Sapeva per esperienza che rimuginare troppo sui fallimenti li avrebbe solo resi più grandi di quanto realmente non fossero. Tornò da dove era venuto, sentendo Tendō salutare Iwaizumi con qualcosa che suonava come, “Ciao ciao, Hajime-kun” e lo trovò estremamente inopportuno.

 _Bene_ , pensò. _Più sono irritato con lui, meno avrò voglia di parlargli_.

Tuttavia, un’ora dopo, nel folto dell'ennesimo bosco che non cambiava di una singola foglia rispetto a quelli nel territorio di Shiratorizawa, Tendō lo mise duramente alla prova. Procurarsi del cibo fresco e appetitoso non era un problema, non con il suo drago che, all’occorrenza, poteva procurarglielo già cotto a puntino, come accadde con le tre quaglie che scaricò su un ammasso di foglie secche, procedendo quindi a divorare la sua e subito ripartendo per procacciarsi altro cibo con cui riempire la grande pancia.

Con le sue gallette stantie e le strisce di manzo essiccate, Semi si sentiva un poveraccio seduto per errore al banchetto di un nobile. Per quella ragione, quando Tendō gli passò un'intera quaglia, lo fulminò con lo sguardo prima di ignorarlo con ostentazione e attingere dalla sua sacca, facendo finta che il suo misero pasto fosse buono quanto quello dell'altro.

“Eita-kun, l’orgoglio è l’anima degli stupidi, lo sapevi?”

“Fantastico. Prima mi imponi la tua presenza, poi mi insulti. La prossima mossa quale sarà?” rispose di getto, salvo poi mordersi la lingua con rabbia quando realizzò di avergli parlato, nonostante le sue salde intenzioni di non farlo.

“Offrirti questa buonissima quaglia.”

“Non ne ho bisogno. Lasciami in pace! Torna a Shiratorizawa!”

“Non posso!” si lamentò esageratamente. “Brogus si sta godendo l’avventura. No, Brogus?”

L’animale continuò a divorare le bestiole che era riuscito a procurarsi, sventrandole e affondando il muso nelle loro viscere. A quanto pareva, ai draghi non piaceva la carne cotta; quello era solo un favore che faceva al suo allevatore.

“Sì,” attestò Semi, impassibile. “Vedo.”

“No, davvero, non posso agire contro il suo volere,” e strappò un morso esageratamente grosso, masticando a bocca aperta. Dio, a volte era davvero disgustoso. “Poi Brogus piange,” aggiunse, a malapena comprensibile.

Con una smorfia, Semi lo osservò tentare di ingoiare e finire solo per strozzarsi, al punto che fu costretto ad alzarsi e battergli forte sulla schiena per aiutarlo a deglutire e non morire soffocato.

“Mi hai salvato la vita. Adesso devi per forza accettare la mia quaglia.”

“Ah, cielo, sei una rottura di palle,” sbuffò, ma gli strappò l’uccello dalle mani e tornò a sedere sul suo tronco riverso per terra, le gambe strette al petto e le dita libere che lavoravano sul pasto, strappando piccoli pezzi di carne.

Nel silenzio dei boschi, viziato solo dai cinguettii dei passeri e dalle foglie che stormivano, Semi tornò a pensare al disegno di Dezai che Tendō teneva nella tasca della sua giacca, in quella interna, come fosse stato qualcosa di prezioso.

“Quel ritratto di Dezai... L’hai fatto tu?”

“Oh? Ah, sì. Prima, quando ti ho dato tutto quell’enorme vantaggio. Mi annoiavo.”

“Capisco.”

Tendō si frugò nella tasca e ne estrasse un foglio ripiegato.

“Tienilo tu.”

Per la prima volta, Semi lo guardò negli occhi. Non c’era disprezzo, sul suo viso, né qualsiasi altra emozione negativa. Solo genuino stupore. E forse, ma solo forse, una punta di piacere che si affrettò ad estinguere prima che potesse crescere. Nutrire del piacere anche solo vagamente correlato a Tendō poteva rivelarsi molto pericoloso - poteva addirittura spingerlo verso la lontanissima soglia oltre cui sostava il perdono e Semi era sicuro di _non_ voler perdonare Tendō. L’immagine di una carcassa di Terrore Nero dato alle fiamme brillò davanti ai suoi occhi come una luce troppo vicina e istintivamente schiaffeggiò via la mano dell’altro, che mollò la presa sul disegno, lasciandolo cadere sul terreno cosparso di foglie mollicce.

“No,” mormorò, ma suonava remoto, come se si trovasse altrove, molto più lontano di quel bosco appena fuori il villaggio di Seijou.

“Eita-kun?”

“Devo cercarla. Non ho tempo per questo,” sbottò bruscamente e gli gettò quanto restava della quaglia in grembo, recuperando frettolosamente la sacca per tornare quindi sul sentiero che, come una cicatrice, tagliava i boschi e rappresentava l’unica via sicura per gli inesperti viaggiatori che raramente viaggiavano via terra e non sulla groppa del loro drago.

Tendō era ancora alle sue spalle, riusciva a sentire il rumore dei suoi passi e, molto più in alto, il fruscio delle ali di Brogus, che, a quanto pare, aveva rinunciato a camminare e aveva ripreso la via del cielo, che più si conformava all’indole di un drago.

Semi perse la cognizione del tempo e il silenzio prolungato aiutava solo la sua mente a divagare, prendere percorsi impervi e pericolosi, fatti di vecchie memorie e vecchi rancori - tutto ciò che _non_ poteva permettersi in quel momento.

Doveva restare lucido e concentrato, iniziare a programmare le  cose non appena avesse varcato la soglia del villaggio di Karasuno - aveva bisogno di un posto dove trascorrere la notte, perché sarebbe arrivato a destinazione alle porte del tramonto e il cielo prometteva tempesta - e capire che percorso prendere all’indomani - era meglio proseguire lungo il sentiero principale e arrivare a Fukurodani o infilare la deviazione che comprendeva il villaggio di Dateko?

Non aveva veramente tempo per rimuginare sui torti del passato o su quella prima volta in cui Dezai gli aveva leccato la guancia con quella sua lingua calda e ruvida.

Di colpo, il bosco alla sua sinistra scomparve e, per la prima volta dopo giorni, Semi rivide la linea dell’orizzonte e il cielo azzurro in fondo al quale si ammassavano nuvoloni grigio piombo. Sotto di lui, la vegetazione precipitava bruscamente lungo quello che sembrava il fianco di una montagna.

Lo era, probabilmente.

Tra Seijou e Karasuno sorgeva una grande catena montuosa che cingeva entrambi i villaggi, proteggendoli provvidenzialmente dalle brutte tempeste che sovente provenivano da ovest.

Veniva chiamate semplicemente _le Vette_ e i cacciatori vi si allenavano spesso, specialmente quando dovevano addestrare i draghi più giovani.

Semi si fermò un attimo, come per ammirare quello spettacolo, quel verde strapiombo che sembrava così morbido, e diede involontariamente modo a Tendō di raggiungerlo e affiancarlo.

“Eita-kun,” sussultò all’improvviso, stringendogli un gomito. Semi si liberò bruscamente e gli intimò aspramente di non farlo mai più. Non sopportava la sua vicinanza, figurarsi il suo contatto.

“No, _guarda_ ,” e puntò il dito su una pensilina di roccia che sporgeva dal fianco della montagna, dove, quasi nascosta da un arbusto basso, qualcosa di bianco e blu emanava un bagliore fioco.

Semi impiegò diverso tempo a cercare quello che l’altro stava indicando e quando lo vide trattenne il fiato, come in preda ad un forte spavento.

“Scaglie?”

“Adesso lo scopriamo.”

Tendō si sfilò la giacca di dosso e la gettò con disinteresse per terra, sollevando una piccola nuvola di polvere. Poi, con cautela, si avvicinò carponi al bordo del dirupo. Il palmo poggiò contro una zona particolarmente fragile e solo la rapidità dei suoi movimenti gli impedì di perdere l’equilibrio e precipitare.

Semi avvertì la paura serpeggiargli in petto. Per quanto lo detestasse, non riusciva a fare a meno di preoccuparsi per lui.

“Vieni via!”

“Calma, calma. Ci vuole solo prudenza, Eita-kun.”

“Dillo alla montagna che ha tutta l’intenzione di franarci sotto i piedi!” sbottò nervosamente, allungando una mano per tirarlo via, ma il braccio venne attraversato come da una forte scossa elettrica e lo ritrasse al petto.

Ancora, le fiamme di un altro tempo - _di un’altra vita_ \- esplosero davanti ai suoi occhi e, di colpo, non si sentiva più così preoccupato per l’altro.

“Mi calo.”

“Tu _cosa_?!”

“Mi calo,” ripetè Tendō con estrema naturalezza, come se la roccia non fosse più friabile di un biscotto, come se fosse abituato a farlo tutti i giorni. E, sotto lo sguardo d’orrore di Semi, lo vide aggrapparsi ad un ramo profondamente conficcato nella montagna, accucciarsi e gettare, una alla volta, le gambe oltre il bordo.

“Ma che fai?! Tendō, torna qui!”

“Buona, mamma. Vedi? Regge,” attestò, ciondolando a quasi un paio di metri dalla pensilina. C’erano così tante cose che potevano andare storte che Semi sentì l’appressione sbocciargli in petto e si inginocchiò sull’orlo del dirupo, pronto ad agguantarlo. Quella sporgenza sembrava fragile quanto tutto il resto; un salto da quasi due metri l’avrebbe senza dubbio sbriciolata e Tendō sarebbe precipitato e sicuramente morto. D’altra parte, se non fosse crollata, sarebbe stato impossibile, per lui, tornare su, a meno che Brogus non andasse in suo aiuto. Un vero peccato che il drago fosse a caccia, in quel momento.

“E come pensi di risalire, sempre ammesso che quel pezzo di roccia non ti frani sotto le scarpe?”

“Oh,” esclamò sorpreso. “A questo non avevo pensato.”

“Non mi sorprende affatto. Perché l’hai fatto, comunque? Non sappiamo nemmeno se sono effettivamente delle scaglie o se sono di Dezai.”

“Adesso lo scopriamo,” e, dopo un breve sguardo, che a Semi sembrò però durare interi secoli, mollò la presa e atterrò malamente, rotolando via. Per un attimo lo vide scivolare oltre il bordo e precipitare e, d’istinto, allungò il braccio come per afferrarlo, ma poi lo vide inginocchiarsi e scrollarsi la polvere di dosso.

Spiccavano dei graffi sul viso e sulle mani, nonché diversi strappi sulle ginocchia e sui gomiti, ma non sembrava essere ferito o avere qualcosa di rotto.

Semi sospirò e si odiò, odiò quella parte di sé che sembrava inconsapevole di quanto fosse accaduto in passato e continuava ad amarlo, a preoccuparsi per lui e a volerlo tenere al sicuro. La odiava non solo perché esisteva, ma perché aveva quella scomoda tendenza ad emergere nei momenti più disparati, senza preavviso.

“Stai bene?” si ritrovò comunque a chiedere.

“Sì, sì,” lo liquidò distrattamente, raccogliendo ciò che l’aveva trascinato laggiù.

“Sono scaglie,” confermò. Poi le portò al naso e annusò a lungo, ricordandogli quei cani-drago che scorrazzavano liberi per il villaggio. “C’è del sangue, sopra. Ehi, Brogus dovrebbe riconoscere l’odore di Dezai, no?”

“Certo. I draghi hanno una memoria olfattiva stupefacente.”

Tendō sorrise pigramente e infilò le scaglie in tasca, battendo le mani per liberarle dalla polvere e dal sangue. “Ora torno su.”

“Sta’ fermo e aspetta Brogus. Dannazione, Tendō, sei una perdita di tempo. Di questo passo a Karasuno ci arriverò domattina.”

“Prego, Eita-kun, è stato un piacere.”

Semi scattò. “Nessuno te l’ha chiesto!”

Si aspettava una risposta a tono, ma, stranamente, Tendō rimase a fissare la parete rocciosa, quasi ignorandolo. Dopo molto tempo si riscosse e iniziò ad arrampicarsi su delle piccole sporgenze appuntite che, di tanto in tanto, gli strappavano delle smorfie di dolore.

Un centimetro alla volta, faticosamente ma costantemente, guadagnava terreno verso il ramo, proteso come un’offerta d’aiuto. Semi lo scrutava con ansia, aspettandosi di vederlo cadere ad ogni nuovo movimento. Quella dannata roccia era troppo, troppo--

Accadde.

Accadde quando era quasi in grado di aggrapparsi al ramo.

La roccia andò in frantumi sotto la stretta della sua mano destra e Semi gridò il suo nome, sporgendosi oltre il bordo senza prestare alcuna cautela, tendendo inutilmente il braccio.

Tendō digrignò i denti e strinse forte gli occhi quando tutto il peso fu sorretto dal braccio sinistro. Il lato destro del suo corpo penzolava nel vuoto.

“Ecco,” lo sentì dire, “adesso avrei bisogno di una mano, Eita-kun.”

“Dannato idiota!”

“Una mano, Eita-kun. Non puoi insultarmi dopo?”

“Come faccio ad aiutarti?”

“Non saprei. Sei tu quello con le buone idee.”

Semi osservò la parete rocciosa a portata di mano di Tendō, analizzando velocemente, ma non vedeva alcun appiglio, alcuna sporgenza o rientranza, nulla che potesse colmare quella spanna che lo separava dal ramo.

Si guardò freneticamente in giro, alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse calargli per aiutarlo. Provò un paio di rami, ma quelli si spezzarono dopo una piccola pressione. Frustrato, li gettò forte nel vuoto, pulendosi quindi le mani contro i pantaloni.

E allora ci arrivò.

Si sfilò velocemente la cintura e tornò da Tendō. L’arrotolò una volta intorno al palmo e la calò oltre il bordo, appollaiandosi così da poter fare leva sulle gambe quando fosse stato il momento.

“Presa.”

“Ascoltami. La roccia è troppo instabile, non ti posso tirare fin quassù. Cerca di aggrapparti al ramo, va bene?”

“Ricevuto, capo.”

“Allora, tiro.”

Non appena iniziò a sollevarlo, la pelle della cintura gli scavò nel palmo, strappandogli un grugnito di dolore. Ciononostante, continuò a tirare finché la pressione non si allentò di colpo e lui ruzzolò indietro un paio di volte, graffiandosi dappertutto.

“Fatto!”

“Sì,” sbuffò senza fiato, rigirandosi sulla schiena. “Ho notato.” Con gli occhi puntati sul cielo, notò che le nubi grige si erano ammassate sulle loro teste. Non restava più molto tempo. Si rigirò sulla pancia e avanzò carponi fino al dirupo, dove Tendō penzolava dal ramo.

“Dai, dammi la mano.”

A fatica, Tendō assicurò l’incavo del gomito al ramo e tese il braccio libero. Semi chiuse le dita sul suo avambraccio, pronto a tirarlo su, come gli disse, al tre.

Ma al due il ramo cedette di schianto, Semi cadde pericolosamente vicino al bordo del dirupo e un po’ della roccia si staccò dalla parete, piovendo sul viso di Tendō.

Provò a tirare, ma la posizione in cui si trovava non gli permetteva alcun movimento che non fosse reggere l’altro. E anche quello, non aveva idea per quanto avrebbe resistito.

“Cerca di aggrapparti,” ringhiò Semi, tentando di portare le ginocchia al petto per attingere ad una qualche leva, ma il movimento, a causa del peso di Tendō, gli risultava totalmente impossibile.

“Non posso.”

Era vero: Tendō oscillava nel vuoto come una strana bambola, trattenuto solo dalla mano di Semi. Non c’era modo di provare a fare qualcosa, non senza trascinare l’altro giù con sé.

“Cazzo,” si sentì sibilare a fatica, cercando in tutti i modi di tirare su Tendō.

“Eita-kun, molla la presa.”

Semi fu colto così di sorpresa che rischiò _davvero_ di lasciarlo andare.

“Che?!”

“Siamo troppo pesanti, c’è il rischio che precipitiamo entrambi. Mollami. Aspetterò Brogus su quel pezzo di roccia.”

“Sta’ zitto!”

“Eita,” lo chiamò con una voce così morbida che Semi si ritrovò a fissarlo quasi con disperazione. Non era così che aveva immaginato quella missione di salvataggio, non era così che pensava sarebbe finita.

“No, sta’ zitto!” ripeté con veemenza, cercando di tirarlo disperatamente su. C’era qualcosa, nei suoi occhi, qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato e terribilmente familiare.

Conosceva quello sguardo. Lo aveva tormentato ogni notte per mesi, immediatamente dopo il brutto fatto.

Erano gli occhi di Tendō che si arrendeva.

Senza poterlo impedire, lo vide sorridere l’attimo prima di lasciare la presa e precipitare di schiena contro la piccola pensilina rocciosa, che non resse bene l’impatto come la prima volta e si frantumò sotto e intorno a lui, lasciandolo in balia del vuoto.

 


	2. Il viaggio

 

 

Semi era lì, carponi sul ciglio di quel dirupo dal fondo verde, ma non si  _ sentiva _ affatto lì. Era una sensazione bizzarra, come se qualcuno lo avesse strappato dal suo stesso corpo e reso spettatore terzo di un dramma in cui gli era vietato intervenire. 

Il tempo, poi, sembrava essersi fermato nell’attimo in cui la roccia si era letteralmente aperta sotto la schiena di Tendō, e continuava a vederlo così, eternamente sospeso in una caduta che forse, infine, avrebbe trovato lo schianto.

Sul suo viso non scorgeva altro che sorpresa. Tendō non era spaventato, ma solo genuinamente sorpreso. Non si era davvero aspettato che la montagna cedesse, era chiaro. E Semi, Semi non si era davvero aspettato  di perderlo così, senza mai avere avuto la possibilità di ricucire lo strappo - premere sulle sue labbra quel bacio che non aveva mai avuto modo di dare. 

Tendō sarebbe morto non solo per la sua ostinazione, ma perché credeva di dovergli qualcosa, di dover fare ammenda con la sua stessa vita.

_ Ma io non te l’ho mai chiesto _ , pensò confusamente.  _ E non ti ho mai detto che _ -

Improvvisamente e dolorosamente, Semi tornò in sé e fu violento come uno schiaffo in faccia, orribile mentre Tendō riprendeva la caduta vertiginosa, con i detriti che lo accompagnavano, e non c’era modo di frenarla e sarebbe morto lì e adesso e Semi sarebbe sempre e per sempre rimasto bloccato in quel momento, a chiedersi cosa avrebbe potuto fare per non fargli mollare la presa.

“Sa...tori,” sussurrò con voce strozzata, lasciandosi cadere sul sedere, le ginocchia divaricate e ritratte al petto, gli occhi fissi nel vuoto, lontanissimi e sconvolti. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di vederlo sparire nel vuoto. Semplicemente, non aveva potuto.

Un’ombra calò veloce su di lui. Probabilmente la tempesta era infine giunta. Gli sembrava giusto - non avrebbe potuto sopportare l’ennesimo cielo sereno sopra un’altra grande perdita.

Ma quando guardò in alto la luce del sole gli bruciò gli occhi e Semi non capiva. Quell'ombra... L’aveva vista, no?

Uno stridio squarciò il silenzio dei boschi e Brogus apparve, maestoso e bellissimo, sbattendo forte le ali per restare sospeso nel vuoto, con Tendō sulla sua groppa, l’aria frastornata di chi non si aspettava una tale svolta in un epilogo già segnato.

Semi si accasciò sul terreno e Tendō lo raggiunse quando Brogus atterrò, rotolando supino accanto a lui. Sorrise e parlò e Semi si sentiva come sul punto di  _ esplodere _ .

“Ciao. Ti sono mancato?”

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Semi continuava a rigirarsi le scaglie tra le dita.

Bianche, screziate di blu e schizzate di nero. Sottoponendole a Brogus, non erano più rimasti dubbi: appartenevano a Dezai. 

C’erano solo poche zone, sul suo corpo, che presentavano le screziature: la testa, le ali e il torace. Si sentiva di poter escludere una ferita alla testa: perdere le scaglie in quel punto avrebbe significato morte certa e picchiata istantanea; dal momento che, tuttavia, di lei non c’era la minima traccia, restavano le ali e il torace. 

Sollevò le scaglie così che baciassero la luce del sole, risplendendo perlacee. Sapeva, per studio ed esperienza, che i Crociati Bianchi presentavano screziature di tonalità diverse, che impallidivano gradatamente a seconda della concentrazione di sangue appena pompato. Si presentavano più scure nei pressi del cuore e si schiarivano sulle zone più lontane. Sulle ali, il blu zaffiro virava quasi in un azzurro pastello.

Quelle che vedeva erano palesemente nel mezzo, dunque immaginò che la ferita si trovasse non troppo lontana dal cuore e abbastanza vicina alle ali. 

Quanto al sangue, non aveva modo di stabilire quanto ne avesse perso, né, di conseguenza, che estensione avesse la ferita. Se l’aveva trattenuta lontana da casa, tuttavia, doveva essere grave abbastanza da impedirle di fare ritorno. O forse era qualcuno ad impedirglielo. Forse era dovuta scappare dalla parte opposta a Shiratorizawa, se assumeva che fosse stata attaccata nei pressi del dirupo. E Ushijima non aveva forse parlato di Sciacalli? Quanto era stata recente la notizia? Quando erano partiti i primi attacchi? 

Accelerò il passo. Parte delle risposte lo aspettavano a Karasuno, nella figura di Sawamura, il capo del villaggio. Era stato lui a dare l’allarme, dopotutto. 

“Eita-kun?”

“Cosa?” rispose, seccato per essere stato interrotto nel mezzo dei suoi ragionamenti.

“Sto letteralmente  _ sentendo _ il tuo cervello pensare. Sei abbastanza rumoroso.”

“No, quello è il tuo drago che sgranocchia... Cos’è, una lepre?” chiese, voltandosi a guardare Brogus che barcollava in quel suo modo ridicolo dietro di loro, stringendo goffamente tra le zampe anteriori la carcassa sventrata e insanguinata di un piccolo animale.

“Brogus, sgranocchia educatamente e senza rumore,” disse Tendō, ricevendo un brontolio di disapprovazione da parte dell’animale. Semi non si era mai sentito più solidale di così. 

“Quanto manca al villaggio di Karasuno?”

Semi tirò fuori un vecchissimo orologio dalla cassa graffiata e ammaccata. Le lancette segnavano l’approssimarsi del tramonto. L’incidente nel precipizio si era portato via molto più tempo di quello che Semi avesse pensato. Avrebbero dovuto esserci già da circa un paio d’ore.

“Non molto. Saremo lì per l’ora di cena.”

Tendō fece un verso molto poco adulto. “Non possiamo volare?”

“Non mi risulta che i Lungafiamma facciano parte di quelle poche razze forti abbastanza da reggere due uomini adulti,” ribatté sarcasticamente, perché quella lista era nota a tutti e disobbedirle poteva costare molto caro, in termini pecuniari e legislativi. A Shiratorizawa le leggi della Regione si prendevano molto seriamente. 

“Ma Brocchan è mooolto forte!”

Semi sbuffò esasperato. “Se sei così impaziente, allora vacci tu in volo. Ci vediamo tra circa un’ora.”

“No, mi sentirei troppo solo,” ribatté imbronciato.

“E allora cammina e sta’ zitto.”

“Sissignore!”

Semi lo scrutò di sottecchi.

Senza esserne consapevole, la linea della bocca curvò impercettibile verso un sorriso divertito.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Le prime case di Karasuno apparvero molto dopo l’ora di cena.

Brogus li aveva costretti a fermarsi quando aveva preso ad azzuffarsi con un Foglia Dorata selvatico. 

I Foglia Dorata era draghi  _ estremamente _ provocatori. Motteggiavano il nemico fino a farlo uscire di testa, ottenendo attacchi approssimativi ed imprecisi che, spesso e volentieri, decretavano la loro vittoria. Erano - Semi non avrebbe saputo trovare altro aggettivo -  _ subdoli _ , nel senso più umano del termine. E i Lungafiamma, che erano di indole indomita e vantavano ben poca pazienza, erano le vittime perfette. Non a caso, le due razze erano ufficialmente antagoniste - un po’ come i Crociati Bianchi e i Notturni.

Gli ordini di Tendō non avevano sortito alcun effetto e Brogus si era lanciato contro l’altro drago, rotolando nel folto del fogliame. A quel punto, imbarazzando  _ qualunque _ allevatore, Tendō si era lanciato in un tifo scandalosamente fuori luogo, impartendo ordini di lotta al suo drago che, imbarazzando  _ qualunque _ drago allevato, aveva obbedito entusiasticamente. 

Semi si era passato ripetutamente la mano sul viso, attonito e vagamente disperato. Alla fine, sopraffatto dalla stazza di Brogus, il Foglia Dorata aveva battuto in ritirata con la coda tra le gambe, le orecchie appiattite al cranio e un sibilo acuto tra i denti.

“Buona serata anche a te, drago assolutamente mediocre,” salutò Tendō con la mano.

Dopo quell’episodio, Semi si rifiutò di parlargli, certo che se lo avesse fatto avrebbero perso solo altro tempo e, un passo lungo alla volta, erano finalmente entrati nei confini del villaggio.

Due cose catturarono la loro attenzione: il numero di torce accese e le grida festose degli abitanti. Apparentemente, si stava festeggiando un  _ gran qualcosa _ e Semi si domandò quando la buona sorte avrebbe iniziato a guidare i suoi passi.

“Accampiamoci qui. Meglio aspettare doma--”

Tendō non era più accanto a lui, e neanche il suo drago. Entrambi stavano camminando, con molta tranquillità, verso la gente in festa. Dalla sua posizione, Semi vide che solo un paio di persone approcciarono i nuovi arrivati. Vide Tendō gesticolare e voltarsi verso di lui, a braccio teso, come per segnalare la sua presenza. I due dissero qualcosa e Tendō gli fece cenno di raggiungerlo. 

Imprecando e sospirando, a Semi non restò altro da fare che obbedire, specialmente quando Brogus zompettò - be’, per quanto potesse zompettare un drago da trecentoventi chili - verso di lui e, con il muso affondato nella sua schiena, lo costrinse a camminare. 

“Smettila,” sibilò a labbra strette. “Cattivo drago!”

Brogus gli sbuffò un paio di scintille sulla manica della giacca, danneggiandola più di quanto non avesse già fatto al momento del loro incontro.

Quando entrò nel cerchio della luce delle molte torce, Semi notò che i due che avevano accolto Tendō erano loro coetanei, suppergiù, e non sembravano troppo seccati per il loro arrivo. Il più basso dei due, capelli impennati sulla testa e un ciuffo biondo che spiccava nella capigliatura nera come un faro nella notte, aveva un sorriso accattivante, quasi di sfida; l’altro, che sovrastava il compare di diverse spanne, sorrideva invece timidamente e sembrava profondamente imbarazzato, come in preda ad un attacco di timidezza.

Seguirono delle presentazioni cariche di imbarazzo - Semi non era mai stata una persona particolarmente amichevole o prona a qualsiasi attività sociale esterna al suo villaggio - e Nishinoya, il più basso dei due, spiegò che effettivamente li avevano trovati nel mezzo dei festeggiamenti; Sawamura, il capo villaggio, aveva finalmente ufficializzato la sua relazione con un certo Suga e la festa era praticamente venuta da sé. Senza riuscire ad impedirselo e odiandosi per averlo fatto, Semi scoccò un’occhiata in tralice a Tendō, domandandosi, per una frazione di secondo, se anche a Shiratorizawa, in un’altra vita, qualcuno avrebbe festeggiato se avesse saputo che lui e l’altro erano diventati finalmente una coppia. Ne dubitava, però. Il suo villaggio non era incline a concedersi frivolezze come quella e ad ogni modo,  _ ad ogni modo _ , che diavolo di pensiero era? Lui e Tendō avevano forse avuto un’occasione per diventare qualcosa, ma era stato molto tempo fa, molto prima che Tendō commettesse quel terribile atto di tradimento nei suoi confronti. 

Al pensiero, una fiammata dell’antica rabbia lo strinò da capo a piedi, lasciandolo, come sempre, rabbuiato, sfinito e di pessimo umore. La situazione corrente, poi, non lo aiutava certo a sentirsi meglio.

Di colpo, si sentì esausto. Aveva lasciato Shiratorizawa solo il giorno prima, ma sentiva nelle gambe la stanchezza di cent’anni di passi che non sapeva neppure se l’avrebbero condotto anche solo vicino a Dezai. Perciò, quando Asahi, il più alto dei due, invitò entrambi ad unirsi ai festeggiamenti, Semi rifiutò velocemente -  _ troppo _ velocemente, al punto da sconfinare nella maleducazione. Spiegò, con toni più docili e amichevoli, di aver viaggiato a lungo e che sentiva il bisogno fisico di avere un letto su cui distendersi e dormire fino al mattino dopo. Se la memoria non lo ingannava, Karasuno, che occupava una posizione strategica all’interno della Regione e attirava ogni giorno allevatori e draghi provenienti un po’ dappertutto, aveva un paio di pensioni che offrivano asilo ai viaggiatori. 

Quando chiese informazioni in tal senso, Nishinoya annuì più volte. 

“Abbiamo due belle pensioni, sissignore. Però quella degli Yamaguchi è al completo, vero, Asahi-san?”

L’interpellato confermò con un singolo cenno del capo le parole dell’altro. “Quella degli Tsukishima dovrebbe avere ancora qualche camera libera. Il vostro drago potete lasciarlo a noi,” spiegò, balbettando lievemente e aggiungendo che lui e Nishinoya gestivano invece le due pensioni per draghi e la piccola casa di guarigione presso cui lavorava il capo villaggio.

“A proposito di guarigione,” disse Nishinoya, avvicinandosi a Brogus con la disinvoltura di chi aveva a che fare con draghi sconosciuti da tutta la vita e afferrandogli la punta della coda, “qualcuno si è azzuffato strada facendo, eh?”

Semi sentì il senso di colpa pungerlo improvvisamente. Era un Guaritore e non si era nemmeno soffermato ad assicurarsi che Brogus non avesse riportato ferite in seguito allo scontro con il Foglia Dorata, troppo smanioso di raggiungere Karasuno quanto prima.

“Ci penso io,” assicurò.

“Sicuro.” Nishinoya si strinse nelle spalle e fece strada verso la pensione dove avrebbe dormito Brogus, che, alle loro spalle, smuoveva la coda inquieto. Non era abituato a dormire lontano da Tendō, lo sapeva perfettamente. Qualche anno prima lo aveva avuto ospite della sua casa di guarigione in seguito ad una brutta ferita all’ala e le notti passate a vegliarlo erano state molto, molto lunghe. Se si concentrava abbastanza, Semi riusciva ancora a sentire gli stridii acuti e a tratti luttuosi di Brogus che chiamava Tendō. 

Consolarlo e rassicurarlo non era servito a nulla, né la sua voce, d’altra parte, era riuscita a superare quella del drago.

Camminando attraverso il villaggio ben illuminato, Semi non potè fare a meno di constatare che Shiratorizawa contava almeno il triplo delle case e degli abitanti, ma Karasuno, per qualche strana ragione, sembrava più moderno, più accogliente, più ampio.

Un posto piacevole in cui vivere. 

“Eccoci.” 

Nishinoya si fermò alla fine di un sentiero di terra rossa e indicò il grande complesso di gabbie che sorgeva davanti a loro. Oltre la palizzata, Semi intuì la forma flessuosa e scattante di tre Notturni da guardia, che girarono appena la testa per fiutare i nuovi odori prima di tornare a pattugliare diligentemente i confini. Anche a Shiratorizawa c’erano dei draghi addestrati alla guardia, ma erano Draghi Sentinelle, una razza particolarmente prona alla guardia della tana o, nel loro caso, del villaggio, anche piuttosto malleabili e facili da addestrare. Semi li conosceva bene, poteva addirittura vantarli tra i suoi più grandi amici: nessun drago visitava la sua casa di guarigione come le Sentinelle. 

I Notturni, per contro, erano una scelta, dal suo punto di vista, azzardata. La loro indole non era esattamente pacifica, a meno di non iniziare un ferreo addestramento sin dalla tenera età. Da quanto poteva vedere, però, chiunque fosse l’addestratore di Karasuno aveva fatto un lavoro eccellente. 

Brogus brontolò infelice, dando piccoli colpi di coda al braccio di Tendō. Chiaramente non apprezzava l’idea di essere rinchiuso in una gabbia - era tutto ciò che poteva trovarsi in antitesi con la natura di un drago - e di essere lontano dal suo allevatore, nonostante l’ambiente si mostrasse molto confortevole - un bel giaciglio di paglia morbida, un focolare e un enorme abbeveratoio pieno d’acqua. 

Alcune delle celle erano occupate e Semi si ritrovò in preda ad una sorta di impulso professionale mentre le scrutava una ad una, cercando di intuire quale specie di drago le occupasse.

Nishinoya passò la torcia ad Asahi così che potesse tenerla in alto e gettare più luce e qualcosa di blu zaffiro brillò tra le ombre. Trattenendo bruscamente il fiato, Semi vide un paio di occhi azzurro ghiaccio aprirsi lentamente e fissarlo dalle tenebre, riverberando come quelli di un gatto. 

“Dezai,” sussurrò e corse verso la gabbia, scrutando attraverso le sbarre. Tuttavia, non appena la raggiunse, un ringhio basso di avvertimento sfuggì dalla bocca dell’animale e il cuore di Semi sprofondò fin nel nucleo della Terra. Con un nodo in gola, si rese conto che Dezai non gli avrebbe mai, mai ringhiato contro. La luce della luna, infine, confermò solo quello che aveva sospettato: non era lei. Anche nella penombra, riusciva a vedere che il muso era molto più piccolo e affilato, tipico di un cucciolo che entrava nell’età adulta. Era un Crociato Bianco senza ombra di dubbio; semplicemente, non il suo.

Sentì Tendō mormorare qualche spiegazione ai due ragazzi che, ne era certo, lo stavano guardando con una certa confusione nello sguardo. 

Tremando leggermente, Semi tornò dagli altri, scusandosi brevemente. 

Nessuno disse niente e lui e Tendō furono lasciati soli quando Semi mise mano alla sacca, estraendo un piccolo fagotto di pelle che ospitava tutti i suoi strumenti del mestiere. Disinfettò con cura la ferita di Brogus e fasciò la punta della coda, il bendaggio bianco che spiccava come una piccola stella contro le scaglie rosso sangue. 

“La troveremo,” mormorò Tendō. Lo sguardo che Semi gli rivolse era lucido e addolorato. 

Senza dire una parola, lasciò una carezza a Brogus e si allontanò verso la pensione degli Tsukishima.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Gli Tsukishima erano persone socievoli e ottimi ospiti.

O almeno, la maggior parte di loro lo era. Il figlio minore, Tsukishima Kei, aveva mostrato nient’altro che fredda accoglienza e addirittura aperta ostilità con Tendō, il quale ricambiava senza fare nulla per nasconderlo. La scintilla della discordia era scattata il mattino successivo, quando Brogus aveva potuto finalmente lasciato la sua gabbia e il Foglia Dorato selvatico con cui si era scontrato la sera prima era apparso al fianco di Tsukishima, rivelandosi, di fatto, non decisamente selvatico. 

Tendō non aveva risparmiato frecciate dapprima sul suo drago e quindi, per estensione, sull’educazione “ _ piuttosto mediocre _ ” che il ragazzo gli aveva impartito. Solo l’intervento di Sawamura aveva impedito agli animi dei quattro - umani e draghi - di scaldarsi eccessivamente. 

Semi, d’altra parte, nutriva il sempre più tenace desiderio di lasciarsi definitivamente Tendō alle spalle: nel bene e nel male, era stato oggettivamente una perdita di tempo prezioso. Le scaglie che se ne stavano adagiate sul fondo delle sue tasche e l’incontro con il Crociato Bianco avevano solo reso più urgente il bisogno di trovare Dezai. Da quel momento in poi non poteva più permettersi altri ritardi.

Di conseguenza, dopo aver preso Tendō da parte, mentre Sawamura rimproverava Tsukishima, non usò mezzi termini.

“O la pianti di farmi perdere tempo, o te ne torni a Shiratorizawa. La mia pazienza è a tanto così,” e accostò pollice e indice fino a che non restarono solo un paio di millimetri a dividerli, “dall’esaurirsi. La scelta è tua. Ti prego solo di ricordare che questo non è un viaggio di piacere e che  ad ogni minuto che passa, le possibilità di trovare Dezai si assottigliano.” 

Senza dargli modo di rispondere, girò sui tacchi e si diresse verso Sawamura, chiedendo un incontro privato. Aveva bisogno di sapere tutto il possibile sulle voci sugli Sciacalli. Esisteva una possibilità - e non così remota - che Dezai fosse finita nel loro mirino. Doveva conoscere, come minimo, i loro spostamenti, passati e possibilmente futuri, e Sawamura era l’unico a poter riempire ogni lacuna.

Il capo villaggio accettò di vederlo subito dopo la colazione, non portando alcuna buona notizia riguardo a Dezai (nessuno aveva visto o sentito di un drago ferito), ma confermando quello che sapeva sugli Sciacalli. 

“Un loro gruppo è stato sorpreso nei miei boschi e i nostri draghi da guardia sono subito intervenuti, mettendoli in fuga verso est - ecco perché ho contattato Ushijima. Apparentemente, il loro obiettivo era una cucciolata di Artiglio di Palude, il cui veleno, come sai, è impiegato per molti dei nostri unguenti.”

Semi annuì con il capo. Lui stesso si era ritrovato a maneggiare la sostanza ben più di una volta, acquistandola a caro prezzo dal villaggio di Nekoma, che aveva un allevamento dedicato. Sapeva, grazie ai suoi studi, che i cuccioli ne erano particolarmente impregnati perché ancora incapaci di controllare le ghiandole velenifere del loro corpo e capiva, perciò, perché gli Sciacalli li avessero presi di mira. 

“Quanto tempo fa è successo?”

Sawamura assottigliò un po’ gli occhi in un’espressione pensosa. “Non più di cinque giorni fa,” rispose infine.

Semi si rabbuiò. I tempi combaciavano con la scomparsa di Dezai. Potevano essersi imbattuti in lei durante lo spostamento ad est ed essere quindi tornati indietro, tenendosi però ben lontani da Karasuno. La deviazione che, dal sentiero principale, si inoltrava nei boschi e conduceva infine a Dateko incontrava molti utili nascondigli lungo il suo percorso, motivo per cui raramente i viaggiatori si incamminavano lungo quel percorso. Che fosse terra prediletta degli Sciacalli era palese. Se non ricordava male, la deviazione si trovava a circa un paio d’ore dai confini di Karasuno.

“Il mio drago, pensi possano averlo preso loro?”

“Non lo escludo. Hai detto che si tratta di un Crociato Bianco, vero?”

Semi annuì.

“Saprai meglio di me, allora, che le loro scaglie hanno nutrienti preziosi per curare ferite anche di grave entità. Non sarebbe il primo ad essere catturato per quel motivo.”

Lo sapeva bene. Aveva visto la loro magia operare sulle escoriazioni che Tendō si era procurato cadendo nel crepaccio e semplicemente rigirandosele tra le mani. I graffi e i tagli erano spariti nell’arco di poche ore, la pelle liscia e rimarginata come se non ci fosse mai stato nulla a ferirla. 

“Abbiamo trovato delle scaglie di Dezai a circa dodici ore da qui. Ho ipotizzato che quello deve essere stato il luogo in cui l’hanno colpita.”

“Se erano davvero diretti ad est, è una probabilità da non escludere. A quel punto, però, devo aver tagliato per i boschi,” spiegò, stendendo un’enorme mappa della Regione e muovendo il dito via via che parlava, “direi in questo punto. So che esiste un sentiero secondario che porta direttamente alla deviazione per Dateko,” e spostò il dito verso nord, segnando di netto un intero quadrante della mappa fino a fermarsi a poche spanne da un cumulo di triangoli che, verosimilmente, indicavano il villaggio di Dateko. 

Semi seguì il ragionamento con attenzione, annuendo più volte. 

“Qual era il tuo piano?”

“Prendere la deviazione e raggiungere Dateko,” spiegò Semi, indicando il percorso sulla mappa. “Per poi continuare verso Fukurodani, se è il caso.”

Daichi annuì. “Così avresti l’opportunità di interrogare più persone possibili.”

“Esatto.”

Semi capiva perché Sawamura era sempre in buoni rapporti con tutti i capi villaggio. Era una persona sveglia e intuitiva, che guardava all’insieme piuttosto che ai dettagli e che, in caso di necessità, poteva programmare efficienti missioni congiunte. Per un attimo, fu tentato di chiedergli di unirsi a lui. Con la sua esperienza era chiaramente un alleato valido – molto più di Tendō, in ogni caso – ma poi ricordò che per lui, questi, erano giorni felici e di festeggiamenti e che non sarebbe stato giusto portarlo via. Inoltre, l’orgoglio aveva preso a ronzare insistentemente, quasi a volergli ricordare che gli abitanti di Shiratorizawa lavoravano da soli. 

“Allora, farò in questo modo,” confermò Semi, alzandosi. Sawamura lo imitò, allungando il braccio per offrirgli una stretta di mano che Semi ricambiò subito.

“Ti auguro buona fortuna, là fuori.”

“Ne avrò bisogno.”

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Tendō aveva deciso di proseguire il viaggio, promettendogli tuttavia che non gli avrebbe più fatto perdere del tempo, salvo poi smentirsi quando iniziò ad avere delle rimostranze sul piano di Semi. Secondo lui, non era affatto prudente o saggio incamminarsi verso la terra che notoriamente apparteneva agli Sciacalli (in quel senso, Dateko e Fukurodani avevano i loro bei grattacapi), che erano numericamente deboli e che Brogus, per quanto forte e coraggioso fosse, non avrebbe saputo tener testa in uno scontro.

“Senti,” scattò Semi di colpo, così rumorosamente che una nube di passerotti spaventati si levò in volo. “Io non ho altre idee. Se tu ne hai di migliori, prego, ti sto ascoltando.”

“Calmati, Eita-kun. Facevo solo notare la precarietà della nostra situazione.”

“Sì, be’, grazie!” sbottò innervosito, riprendendo a camminare. L’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era che Tendō constatasse l’ovvio. Lui stesso non era convinto del piano, ma che altra scelta aveva? Nel villaggio di Dateko avrebbero potuto notare qualche oscuro movimento, avrebbero potuto dargli notizie di Dezai. La sua mancanza lo stava letteralmente lacerando; era come se, di colpo, un arto gli fosse stato strappato via e non riuscisse a concentrarsi su nient’altro che non fosse la mutilazione. 

Brogus lo affiancò, camminando su tutte e quattro le zampe, e sbuffò qualche scintilla sulla manica della sua giacca, che, tanto per cambiare, si ritrovò con un considerevole pezzo di stoffa in meno.

Semi sospirò. “Devi proprio?”

Per tutta risposta, l’animale lo colpì con un possente colpo di coda, rischiando quasi di mandarlo a capitombolare sul sentiero. 

“Quanto manca al villaggio?” chiese Tendō quando l’ebbe raggiunto. 

“Non più di quattro ore. Siamo già vicini alla deviazione, di fatto nel territorio di Fukurodani.”

“Brogus,” ordinò Tendō, “va’ in perlustrazione e torna appena avrai trovato qualcosa.”

Semi fece per protestare, ma l’animale obbedì prontamente e si levò in volo, sollevando una nuvola di polvere che fece tossire entrambi. 

“Non avresti dovuto, è pericoloso separarci a questo punto.”

Tendō lo liquidò con uno sventolio della mano. “Tornerà in tempo per la cena.”

Semi strinse i denti, infastidito dalla mancanza di serietà dell’altro, ma d’altra parte non poteva farci niente: Tendō era fatto così, era il suo modo di affrontare le cose difficili. Non era una prerogativa che Semi apprezzava particolarmente, ma sentiva che ribattere e discutere avrebbe solo fatto perdere loro altro tempo. Non era qualcosa che poteva permettersi, non adesso che ogni secondo sembrava pesargli addosso come un macigno. Perciò continuò a camminare in silenzio finché, dopo una considerevole dosi di passi, non intravide una biforcazione. A nord, il sentiero proseguiva fino al villaggio di Fukurodani; a est c’era invece una strada più approssimativa, come creata in tutta fretta, incolta e piena di cespugli spinosi, che attraversava il folto dei boschi fino ad emergere nei pressi di Dateko. Semi si fermò esattamente nel mezzo del sentiero, sentendosi come se stesse per fare un salto nel buio. Si aspettava una protesta da parte di Tendō, ma il ragazzo si limitò semplicemente a svoltare a destra, senza neppure rallentare. 

Il clima cambiò immediatamente e Semi si sentì rabbrividire. La luce del giorno faticava a filtrare dalle fronde verdi, sprofondando quei boschi in una penombra cupa, sinistra, come carica di minacce. Istintivamente, si fece più vicino a Tendō, desiderando con tutto se stesso di avere ancora Brogus con loro. I Lungafiamma avevano l’abilità di rendere incandescenti le scaglie dorate, gettando di fatto un bagliore abbacinante tutto intorno a loro. Era un meccanismo di difesa che solitamente impiegavano se coinvolti in battaglia, ma i draghi addomesticati potevano usare quell’espediente per aiutare i loro allevatori, rendendosi estremamente utili nelle battute di caccia notturne o nelle missioni di soccorso in luoghi particolarmente impervi.

Gettò un’occhiata alle sue spalle, ma il sentiero principale non si vedeva già più. Intorno a loro c’erano solo rami bassi e arbusti che li avvolgevano in maniera soffocante, come se fossero pronti a ghermirli da un momento all’altro. 

Non riusciva a sopportare l’idea di dover proseguire in quella penombra densa per almeno altre quattro ore. Non poteva farcela, semplicemente non poteva. Si rese conto di essere andato in iperventilazione quando il paesaggio iniziò ad oscillare paurosamente in tutte le direzioni, spesso minacciandolo di crollargli addosso. Gli alberi sembravano sul punto di schiaffeggiarlo, travolgerlo con il loro peso. 

_ Respira _ , si ordinò.  _ Respira dal naso. A lungo. Lentamente. _

Ci provò, davvero ci provò, ma si ritrovò a vacillare e un ramo basso gli graffiò il viso, costringendolo a scostarsi bruscamente alla cieca, indietreggiare, inciampare e cadere.

Era così buio e Dezai così lontana... Forse era morta. Forse era morta in quei boschi orribili, da sola, senza nessuno accanto. Dolce, buona Dezai... Non le aveva neppure detto addio, non le aveva neppure dato il conforto delle proprie carezze.

_ Oddio _ .

E lui probabilmente non sarebbe mai uscito da quei boschi, che adesso era un verde muro che premeva da ogni lato, intrappolato per sempre.

“Eita? Eita, alzati, dobbiamo allontanarci; queste sono le spore degli Incubi.”

Il cervello di Semi era rallentato, intorpidito. Recepì le parole, ma non ne colse il senso. Suonarono semplicemente come suoni senza significato, come il verso di qualche animale. E anche quando si sentì strattonare e rimettere a forza sulla gambe, si rese conto di non saper più articolare i movimenti, che le gambe rispondevano ad un riflesso automatico in mancanza di stimoli da parte del suo cervello. 

L’occhio della mente era interamente rivolto alla figura esanime di Dezai, alla terribile prospettiva di restare in quel bosco, a ricordi oscuri del suo passato, in un kaleidoscopio così ricco, doloroso e vorticante da togliergli il fiato e costringerlo carponi ancora un volta. 

Punti neri e allo stesso tempo abbacinanti iniziarono a riempire il suo campo confuso campo visivo, che all’improvviso, in un ultimo barlume di lucidità, venne interamente occupato da una paio di gambe fasciate in pantaloni strappati e macchiati di sangue e polvere.

“Scusa, Eita-kun, scusami tanto.”

Il dolore esplose al lato della sua testa, i punti neri si fecero voragini sempre più ampie che, infine, si unirono, diventando una nera coperta che calò su di lui, portandogli il conforto dell’incoscienza.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Di colpo, Semi aprì gli occhi e fu come riemergere da una lunga, dolorosa apnea. Ad un primo momento di confusione ne seguì uno pieno di dolore, che lo spinse a sollevare una mano e sollevarla al lato della testa, dove se ne stava un pezzo di stoffa umido e fresco. Era come se qualcosa lo avesse colpito forte, tramortendolo abbastanza da lasciarlo svenuto. Quando provò a richiamare gli eventi recenti, tuttavia, si scontrò contro un muro denso di oblio. L’ultimo ricordo accessibile era quello di lui che infilava la deviazione, seguendo la schiena dritta e vagamente rigida di  Tendō. Dopo subentrava un terribile senso di disagio che somigliava sospettosamente alla paura più animale, sebbene non fosse capace di ricollegarlo ad alcun evento preciso.

“Sei sveglio?”

Sussultò. E imprecò sonoramente, perché il movimento portò un’altra scarica di dolore. 

_ Ma che diavolo? _

“Tendō? Che è successo?” Solo in quel momento prese coscienza della sua posizione - sdraiato sotto un albero, con la testa sulle gambe di Tendō, e cercò di rimettersi seduto, accettando suo malgrado l’aiuto delle mani d Tendō che, anche dopo che fu completamente seduto, restarono poggiate sulle sue spalle, come a sorreggerlo, sebbene non ce ne fosse alcun bisogno.

“Dovevamo essere vicini alla tana di qualche Incubo. Le spore ti hanno messo KO.”

“Le spore?” ripeté scettico, intorpidito; tuttavia, per quanto confuso e stordito potesse essere, sapeva perfettamente che le spore degli Incubi provocavano allucinazioni e pensieri ossessivi, colpendo direttamente il centro nervoso della paura, il loro dolore era tutto psicologico ed emotivo, decisamente non fisico, non pulsante e rovente come quello che continuava a torturarlo al lato della testa. Cautamente, toccò la zona lesa e quando ritrasse le dita le trovò sporche di sangue.

“Ah, mh,  _ quello _ .”

“Quello?”

“Dovevo portarti via e tu non collaboravi, quindi potrei averti colpito.”

Semi non poteva crederci.

“Mi hai  _ colpito _ ?” chiese con voce stridula, sentendo la rabbia montare ad ondate violente e costanti.

“Con un ramo.”

“Con un ramo,” ripeté.

“Un ramo, SemiSemi. Fa parte degli alberi, hai presente?”

Adesso Semi capiva perfettamente il dolore pulsante che non gli dava tregua e che lo stava solo avvicinando ad una brutta emicrania. Per quello che ne sapeva, Tendō poteva avergli causato un trauma cranico. 

_ Idiota _ .

“Non potevi semplicemente trascinarmi via?”

“Ci ho provato!” ribatté Tendō indignato, salvo poi capitombolare sotto l’occhiataccia di Semi. “...forse non abbastanza, però.”

“Dov’è la mia sacca?” chiese nervosamente; quella ferita andava trattata. L’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era un’infezione. Tendō gliela porse in silenzio, ma insisté per aiutarlo quando Semi tirò fuori disinfettante e garze pulite.

“Non ce n’è bisogno, grazie.”

“Per favore.”

La verità è che Semi aveva raggiunto la soglia di massima tolleranza fisica e non sopportava di restare così vicino a Tendō un secondo di più. La sua vicinanza, aveva imparato, era pericolosa e risvegliava ricordi dai bordi affilati, che non portavano alcun piacere, alcuna nostalgia, ma solo un profondo senso di amarezza. Una parte di lui cercò di giustificarsi, di imputare quell’indisciplina della sua mente alle spore residue degli Incubi, ma la scusa non reggeva. Reggeva, invece, il fatto che da anni non era stato così vicino e per così tanto tempo a Tendō. Dopo la fine della loro amicizia, Semi si era ben guardato dal ritrovarsi nella stessa stanza con lui, anche solo per un secondo, anche solo per sbaglio. Era capitato, ovviamente, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi. Shiratorizawa era il villaggio più grande della Regione, ma aveva i suoi limiti fisici e, prima o poi, chiunque finiva per ritrovarsi con chiunque. Covare animosità all’interno dei villaggi era logorante e faticoso, ma Semi aveva sempre perseverato, rifiutando di cedere alle pressioni esterne e, ancor di più, a quelle interne.

Tendō non gli aveva rubato il pranzo, Tendō non gli aveva dato buca, Tendō non l’aveva trascinato in qualche assurdità delle sue. 

Tendō lo aveva tradito come nessun migliore amico avrebbe mai fatto, conoscendo ogni dettaglio della situazione, sapendo quanto per lui fosse importante e fregandosene nondimeno. Non aveva mai saputo perché avesse agito in quel modo; la rabbia e il risentimento avevano sedimentato in fretta, cementandosi in un muro invalicabile, da cui si irradiava continuamente sospetto e diffidenza, l’eterno monito di non fidarsi mai, mai più di Tendō o anche solo di parlargli, neanche per reclamare delle spiegazioni che, in realtà, gli erano più che dovute e e che Tendō, ad onor del vero, più volte aveva cercato invano di offrirgli.

C’era semplicemente un’impasse e Semi non era in grado di superarla. Pur volendo – e non voleva – non avrebbe saputo come fare. Tutto quel tempo insieme l’aveva spinto e premuto contro il muro, avvertendo il gelo di ogni singolo mattone contro la schiena. 

Non ce la faceva più.

Aveva raggiunto il limite psicologico e fisico e quei brevi momenti di empatia che c’erano stati, momenti in cui Semi si era sorpreso a fissarlo con un sorriso sulle labbra piuttosto che con la solita espressione seccata, si stavano trasformando adesso in un rimorso che affollava ogni angolo della sua testa dolente.

Quella storia doveva finire. Sin dal principio aveva avuto il bisogno e l’urgenza di trovare Dezai; adesso era imperativo. Prima l’avrebbe ritrovata, prima Tendō sarebbe tornato al suo posto, prima lui si sarebbe staccato da quel muro.

Stanco di parlare, di dovergli continuamente ordinare di farsi da parte, Semi lo chiuse fuori e tamponò una garza intrisa di disinfettante sulla testa – l’ennesima delle ferite che Tendō gli aveva inferto in quella vita – finché il rigagnolo di sangue non si arrestò, lasciandogli addosso il residuo di un dolore sordo e una terribile voglia di lavarsi nel primo fiume utile. Nonostante avesse goduto di un bagno caldo e rigenerante alla pensione degli Tsukishima, l’avventura lungo la deviazione aveva neutralizzato ogni traccia di pulizia che era riuscito a guadagnare. 

Si scrollò velocemente il pensiero di dosso – non era saggio indugiarvi a lungo, avrebbe solo accresciuto il suo disagio – e si rimise cautamente in piedi. Quando appurò che le ginocchia avrebbero retto e che il dolore alla testa non era più così intollerabile, raccolse la sacca, se la gettò in spalla e comunicò a Tendō che era ora di andare – ancora una volta, gli aveva fatto perdere tempo. Aveva contato di raggiungere Dateko entro l’ora di pranzo, ma il sole era già abbondantemente oltre lo zenit quando le prime case iniziarono a punteggiare l’altrimenti monotono paesaggio dei boschi. Tendō gli aveva camminato dietro e in silenzio, ma sempre più frequentemente Semi lo aveva sorpreso a scrutare il cielo. Brogus era via da ore, troppe per una semplice ricognizione. Una fitta di preoccupazione gli strinse lo stomaco e desiderò di poter dire qualcosa a Tendō, che capiva la sua ansia fino all’ultima briciola, ma ogni volta gli venne in mente che avvicinarsi così emotivamente a lui andava contro tutto ciò che si era ripromesso solo qualche ora prima. 

Il pensiero, tuttavia, portò solo altra agitazione, altra confusione, altra frustrazione. Si sentiva come intrappolato in un labirinto di eventi e circostanze che lo spingeva verso il centro, piuttosto che verso l’uscita. Avrebbe avuto voglia di fermarsi e urlare a perdifiato – o, in alternativa, sbattere forte la testa contro un albero – ma un movimento ai margini del villaggio lo distrasse immediatamente, portandolo ad assumere un’istintiva posizione di guardia.

La persona più  _ enorme _ e minacciosa che avesse mai visto emerse dal fogliame, seguito dal Corno Imperiale più  _ mastodontico _ mai esistito. I Corni erano draghi prevalentemente erbivori, gli unici a non possedere ghiandole focaie, ma in grado di difendersi con le loro scaglie praticamente d’acciaio. Erano draghi innocui e mansueti, forse un po’ schivi, ma  _ quello _ di innocuo e mansueto non aveva nulla. Non trasmetteva la naturale aura di tranquillità e indifferenza della sua specie, ma piuttosto un’aria di costante minaccia. 

“Santa merda di drago,” esclamò Tendō, la cui solita facciata irriverente e del tutto non impressionabile per una attimo cadde, lasciando intuire una sorpresa non indifferente. Nonostante la scurrilità, Semi condivideva totalmente il sentimento.

“Buongiorno,” tentò Semi cautamente, ricevendo in risposta nient’altro che silenzio. Dateko era stata una pessima idea sin dall’inizio, ma adesso iniziava a sentire addosso i primi, striscianti segni del rimorso. Avrebbero ancora potuto girare i tacchi, tornare dove il sentiero si divideva e puntare al più sicuro villaggio di Fukurodani, ma l’immagine di Dezai balenò davanti ai suoi occhi ancora una volta e Semi ritrovò la propria determinazione. 

“Sto cercando il mio drago,” iniziò. “Si è allontanato quattro giorni fa da Shiratorizawa, ho ragione di credere che sia ferito. Voglio solo sapere se qualcuno ha visto o sentito qualcosa.”

Il gigante non rispose; si limitò solo a fissarlo con espressione piuttosto vacua e il suo drago, alle sue spalle, agitò l’enorme coda, sollevando una nube di terra bruna che fece starnutire Tendō.

Poi, spezzando il silenzio, qualcuno parlò, emergendo da dietro il corpo impressionante del drago.

“Immagino tu stia parlando del Crociato Bianco che abbiamo quasi stanato.”


	3. La svolta

 

 

 

La vista di Semi andò fuori fuoco per qualche istante, affetta dal salto improvviso che fece il suo cuore, come in preda ad un forte spavento.

In quel momento si rese conto di come si fosse arreso senza esserne consapevole. Si rese conto che, sin dall’inizio, non aveva nutrito alcuna speranza sull’esito positivo della missione, nonostante si fosse continuamente ripetuto e ribadito che alla fine Dezai sarebbe stata trovata. Era stato una sorta di meccanismo di difesa del suo cervello per proteggere il cuore e lo spirito dal più terribile dei dolori che un allevatore potesse sperimentare.

La sorpresa gli tolse il fiato e si ritrovò a fissare il nuovo arrivato con l’aria smarrita di un cervo paralizzato davanti ad un bagliore improvviso.

“Dezai è qui?” domandò Tendō e la gratitudine sciacquò Semi da capo a piedi, perché le parole che desiderava pronunciare erano tutte ferme sul fondo della sua gola, incapaci di trovare la strada per la bocca.

“No, rosso,” ghignò l’altro, allungando poi la mano contro cui prese a strusciare la testa di un bellissimo Fuoco Viola che, evidentemente, apparteneva al ragazzo. “Ho detto _quasi_ stanato. Era maledettamente veloce e spero lo sia stato abbastanza da sfuggire agli Sciacalli.”

“Intendi raccontare entro oggi o preferisci accomodarti e scrivere una lettera?”

Semi si aspettava una reazione piccata da parte dell’altro – Tendō stava mettendo in atto la sua migliore tattica provocatoria, indice che il ragazzo non godeva delle sue simpatie – ma sorprendentemente ricevette in risposta un sogghigno divertito. Semi aveva come l’impressione che fossero a tanto così dal prendersi a pugni e quella possibilità spezzò l’immobilità che lo aveva sopraffatto per tutto quel tempo, facendogli finalmente riprendere possesso del suo corpo e delle sue parole.

“Tendō, dacci un taglio,” lo ammonì seccamente, indirizzando un’occhiata che strappò all’altro un sorriso assolutamente compiaciuto. La vena gonfia sulla tempia di Tendō, nonostante la piega sprezzante della sua bocca, lo informava che la sottile provocazione era andata a segno.

_Decisamente_ l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era che Tendō ingaggiasse una lotta con la prima persona utile in quattro giorni.

“Per favore,” iniziò Semi, chinando un poco la testa. “Ho bisogno di sapere cosa le è successo. So che Dezai è ferita, perciò, _per favore_ , ditemi quello che sapete.”

“Futakuchi,” borbottò il gigante e, nonostante il sorprendente timore nella voce, Semi colse quasi un ammonimento.

Futakuchi increspò le labbra in un sorriso pensieroso e alla fine sospirò drammaticamente, spostando i capelli dalla fronte in un gesto deliberatamente stizzito.

“Va bene, Aone, va bene. Che noia. Voi due, seguitemi. Ruzu, tu resta con Birdy, va’ a caccia o trovati qualcosa da fare,” ordinò al suo drago e Semi si domandò se il Corno Gigante si chiamasse veramente _Birdy_ o se fosse un’altra frecciata di Futakuchi. Ne dubitava, però, perché subito dopo Aone toccò il drago e disse: “Vai, Birdy.”

Tendō, a cui non era sfuggita la cosa, sollevò le sopracciglia e attestò, con assoluta naturalezza, che “quelli di Dateko” erano a dir poco stravaganti.

Futakuchi gli scoccò un’occhiata in tralice, alla quale Tendō replicò con un saluto della mano e un sorriso dei suoi. Semi desiderava che ci desse un taglio; Futakuchi sembrava quel tipo di persona che amava giocare con cibo prima di consumarlo e Semi, che adesso aveva ritrovato la speranza, sentiva il tempo ticchettargli nelle orecchie, sempre più forte e sempre più velocemente.

Camminando lungo il sentiero principale di Dateko, il ragazzo notò che era un villaggio molto più piccolo dei precedenti che aveva visitato e che i suoi abitanti, a differenza di quelli di Karasuno, non si mostravano particolarmente ospitali o aperti ai nuovi arrivati. I pochi che erano in strada li degnarono di occhiate brevi e diffidenti, per poi tornare alle proprie occupazioni. Perfino i loro draghi mostravano atteggiamenti restii, tenendosi entro il confine del proprio territorio e scoprendo le zanne quando capitava di avvicinarsi troppo.

Semi credeva che Futakuchi li stesse accompagnando in una qualche abitazione per parlare in tranquillità, perciò dovette soffocare un’esclamazione di sorpresa quando uscirono dal villaggio, imboccando il sentiero largo e piatto che, da lì, conduceva a Fukurodani.

Scambiò un’istintiva occhiata di perplessità con Tendō, il quale alzò le spalle e continuò a camminare, occhieggiando però sempre più frequentemente il cielo. Brogus era via da decisamente troppo tempo.

“Di un po’, non è che avete avvistato un Lungafiamma, stamattina?”

Futakuchi strinse gli occhi e per la prima volta sembrava veramente irritato. “È tuo?”

“Già.”

“Non avevo dubbi.”

“Huh?!”

“La vedi quella colonna di fumo laggiù? È opera del tuo drago pazzo quando è entrato nel territorio delle Sentinelle.”

Semi si lasciò sfuggire un verso infelice. Non bastava Tendō a creare inimicizia, ma _ovviamente_ ci si metteva anche il suo drago.

“Avrà avuto le sue buone ragioni,” lo giustificò Tendō senza darvi troppo peso, ma visibilmente sollevato dal fatto che qualcuno lo avesse avvistato. Che avesse fiutato una traccia utile per condurli a Dezai? Semi se lo augurò ardentemente.

Futakuchi esalò uno sbuffo sdegnato prima di abbandonare il sentiero e inoltrarsi nei boschi, fermandosi all’ingresso di una radura fiorita.

C’era qualcosa di sbagliato, un dettaglio sinistro che fluttuava ai margini della consapevolezza di Semi. Non capì di cosa si trattasse finché non vide Futakuchi chinarsi, strappare una margherita e porgergliela.

“Eita-kun, hai fatto colpo. Auguri,” si complimentò Tendō, riservando all’altro un’occhiata decisamente poco accomodante.

Futakuchi sollevò gli occhi al cielo e fece un verso disgustato. “Oh, sta’ zitto. Guarda i petali,” aggiunse poi e Semi capì cosa stonava. I fiori erano macchiati di nero, come se un’oscura pioggia li avesse innaffiati. Ma non era acqua; l’odore era fin troppo eloquente.

“Sangue.”

“È qui che gli Sciacalli hanno teso la trappola. Siamo intervenuti appena le Sentinelle hanno lanciato l’allarme, ma il Crociato si è allontanato subito dopo fiutato il pericolo. Da quello che ho potuto vedere, aveva una grande ferita sul fianco – abbastanza da sanguinare ovunque, come puoi vedere – ma ancora abbastanza energia per trascinarsi verso Fukurodani. Il vostro drago si trova da qualche parte nei suoi boschi.”

Semi soffocò immediatamente il moto di gioia selvaggia che gli tolse il fiato. C’era dell’altro, lo capiva dallo sguardo infelice dell’altro.

“Ma?”

“Gli Sciacalli si sono divisi. Un gruppo è scappato verso Fukurodani, l’altro ha cercato di ripiegare nell’interno del bosco, ma hanno avuto poca fortuna: le nostre Sentinelle sono state implacabili.”

Semi iniziava ad intravedere l’ombra di una dinamica. Gli Sciacalli si erano diretti a Karasuno per rubare i cuccioli di Artigilio di Palude, ma a quel punto, colti dai Notturni a guardia del villaggio, si erano dati alla fuga verso est, sperando di far perdere le loro tracce all’interno dei boschi. A quel punto, Dezai si era ritrovata a volare su di loro, nel posto sbagliato e nel momento ancora più sbagliato. Fiutando l’occasione, avevano cercato di abbatterla, senza successo, ma provocandole comunque una brutta ferita. Dovevano aver capito due cose: che era un Crociato Bianco – dalle scaglie miracolose, dunque di enorme valore – e che la ferita era abbastanza estesa da costringerla ad atterrare, presto o tardi. Probabilmente aiutati dai loro draghi – solitamente si avvalevano delle Zampe Leste, i draghi più veloci mai esistiti – avevano deciso di braccarla, talmente sicuri di loro stessi da osare penetrare nei confini di Dateko, dove probabilmente avevano ipotizzato un possibile atterraggio e dove, tuttavia, si erano imbattuti nelle Sentinelle, costringendoli a dividersi. Quindi, stando alle parole di Futakuchi, alcuni avevano trovato la morte sotto il fuoco delle Sentinelle, ma gli altri erano riusciti a disperdersi nei boschi, nel territorio che conoscevano palmo a palmo, meglio di chiunque altro, continuando a restare sulle evidenti tracce di Dezai. E quello, rifletté di colpo, spiegava anche la prolungata assenza di Brogus e del perché si trovasse in quel punto: doveva aver fiutato il sangue di Dezai ed essersi messo sulla sua pista.

Se Semi ci aveva visto giusto e se la sua ricostruzione era almeno un po’ accurata, il tempo era pericolosamente vicino alla scadenza. Gli Sciacalli avevano giorni di vantaggio.

“Dobbiamo andare,” disse con urgenza, ringraziando velocemente Futakuchi, che si strinse nelle spalle.

“Ehi,” lo apostrofò di colpo, facendolo voltare. “Se avete bisogno d’aiuto, dite a quel vostro drago pazzo di incendiare un mucchio di piante verdi. La colonna di fumo sarà visibile da qui.”

“Grazie,” disse Semi, interrompendo sul nascere la replica al vetriolo di Tendō. “Spero non ce ne sarà bisogno.”

Futakuchi fece un piccolo cenno del mento e girò sui tacchi, tornando indietro e lasciandoli nuovamente soli, sul sentiero principale, alla volta di quella che Semi sapeva essere la tappa finale e la resa dei conti.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

C’era una nuova risolutezza nei passi di Semi, una nuova determinazione nei pugni serrati. Solo poche ore avrebbero deciso del destino di Dezai, e del suo. Camminando, con la mente in fibrillazione, spiegò a Tendō i suoi ragionamenti, più volte, e l’altro ascoltò attentamente, per una volta abbandonando il solito atteggiamento irriverente.

“Pensi che Dezai volesse atterrare in quella pianura?”

Semi annuì. “Penso che ci stesse provando e che poi abbia fiutato il pericolo in tempo per riprendere quota. Questo spiegherebbe perché il sangue abbia schizzato i fiori. Qualcosa o qualcuno – forse uno dei loro draghi? – deve averla ferita.”

Tendō restò un attimo in silenzio. Poi, quando Semi credeva non avrebbe più parlato, la sua voce spezzò il silenzio.

“Non credo che Brogus tornerà.”

Quelle parole lo colsero così di sorpresa che Semi si arrestò bruscamente, mandando qualche sassolino a rotolare via con un rumore basso e graffiante.

“Cosa?”

Tendō continuò a camminare, meditabondo. “Credo che l’abbia trovata e che la stia proteggendo, per questo non può tornare. Sta aspettando che siamo noi a raggiungere loro.”

Semi si morse un labbro. Aveva senso. I Lungafiamma erano draghi coraggiosi, ma anche estremamente protettivi con i membri del branco e, sebbene Brogus non ne possedesse uno, non poteva non considerare Dezai in quei termini. Il legame che li univa era troppo solido; non l’avrebbe mai lasciata sola, in difficoltà. E d’altra parte, non potevano avere la certezza che fosse ancora viva: un drago, solitamente, restava a vegliare il cadavere di un simile anche molto tempo dopo l’effettiva morte, finché l’allevatore non procedesse ad accendere la pira. E anche a quel punto, passavano giorni prima che si schiodasse dal luogo in cui essere erano state disperse. I draghi avevano una concezione del lutto molto più elaborata e primordiale di quella umana.

“Sbrighiamoci, allora. Andiamo a riprenderci i nostri draghi, Satori.”

Tendō schiuse le labbra in un’espressione sorpresa e Semi si rese conto di quello che era successo. Non solo l’aveva chiamato per nome, non solo gli aveva sorriso incoraggiante, ma gli aveva _anche_ premuto una mano sull’avambraccio, stringendo con cameratismo.

Si allontanò rapidamente e altrettanto rapidamente gli diede le spalle, riprendendo a camminare. Dentro al petto, il cuore batteva forte, come se avesse corso. Da dove diavolo era venuto fuori quello slancio amichevole? Come aveva potuto toccarlo con così tanta confidenza, con così tanta _intimità_ , senza esserne minimamente consapevole?

L’euforia e la tensione, il bisogno di chiudere la partita e di non farlo da solo stavano avendo un effetto molto pericoloso sulla sua risolutezza, sulla sua intenzione di relegare Tendō al posto che gli spettava, cioè molto, molto lontano da lui.

_Eppure_.

Eppure, toccandolo, era successo qualcosa. C’era stato come il suono sottile di un _clic_ all’interno della sua testa, come un interruttore finalmente attivato, come l’ipotesi di una tregua che non sembrava più così fuori dalla sua portata.

Toccandolo, Semi aveva ricordato, nello spazio di un singolo contatto, tutti i momenti in cui i loro corpi si erano sfiorati più o meno involontariamente, tutte le volte che Tendō si era addormentato con la testa sulla sua spalla, il respiro a solleticargli la gola; tutte le volte che, dormendogli accanto, lo aveva cercato nel sonno; tutte le volte che le loro mani si erano strette durante le ronde, aiutandosi a vicenda nei tratti più impervi, dove l’equilibrio era molto più che precario.

Semi aveva ricordato, nello spazio di un singolo contatto, tutti i momenti in cui i loro  corpi si erano sfiorati e provò una nostalgia devastante, dalle corde luttuose, come se Tendō fosse morto molto tempo fa.

Serrò i denti per impedire alle lacrime di radunarsi nei suoi occhi. Non era il momento. Non era _il momento_. Dopo aver ritrovato Dezai, dopo essere tornato a casa, solo allora si sarebbe arreso, concesso il tempo di elaborare tutta quella spirale di sentimenti confusi e contrastanti. Solo allora, forse, avrebbe preso in considerazione l’idea di creare una piccola breccia nelle mura entro cui aveva rinchiuso Tendō. Ma fino ad allora doveva restare concentrato, adesso più che mai.

 

L’ultimo barlume di luce li accompagnò alle soglie del villaggio di Fukurodani, scivolando infine nell’oscurità sempre più fitta e rischiarata solo dalle molte torce profondamente conficcate nel muro delle case. Nonostante fosse quasi ora di cena, il villaggio pullulava di gente e quasi nessuno badò a loro, troppo presi dalle proprie faccende per prestare  attenzione o aiuto a due giovani forestieri. D’altra parte, i viaggiatori non erano uno spettacolo raro: come Karasuno, Fukurodani sorgeva in un punto particolarmente strategico – l’oceano a ovest e le montagne a nord – ed era uno dei fondamentali snodi commerciali dell’intera Regione. Inoltre, ospitava la prestigiosa Accademia dei Cacciatori, dove ogni anno venivano addestrati Cacciatori provenienti da ogni luogo e draghi Sentinelle da smistare poi nei vari villaggi.

“Fukurodani dovrebbe avere una pensione, giusto?”

Tendō crucciò la bocca in un’espressione meditabonda. “Vuoi iniziare le ricerche domattina?”

“Non vedo altra soluzione; sarebbe decisamente da stupidi inoltrarsi nei loro boschi di notte. Sciacalli, draghi selvatici e chissà cos’altro. No, troppo rischioso,” spiegò Semi, guardandosi attorno. Tendō annuì e bighellonò un po’ lungo la via, forse alla ricerca della pensione. Quando però si rese conto che in quel modo non l’avrebbero mai trovata entro un orario decente, fermò un ragazzino che correva con il suo uovo ben stretto tra le braccia, domandandogli dove fosse la struttura.

“La pensione non esiste più, non lo sapevi?”

“No. Il piccione viaggiatore incaricato di portarmi la notizia deve essere morto da qualche parte. Molto maleducato da parte sua.”

Semi represse un’imprecazione – possibile che Tendō dovesse attaccare briga anche con un bambino? – e lo raggiunse, spingendolo da parte. Il ragazzino continuava a fissarlo con aria vacua, troppo giovane per cogliere la provocazione, e si strinse nelle spalle quando Semi gli domandò dove avrebbero potuto soggiornare.

“E io che ne so?” rispose sgarbatamente prima di stringersi nelle spalle e correre via. Tendō raccolse un sassolino e lo strinse tra le dita, chiudendo un occhio per prendere meglio la mira.

“Se mi sbrigo riesco ancora a centrarlo.”

“ _Ti prego_ ,” sbuffò Semi irritato, strappandogli la pietra dalle mani per tirargliela in fronte. Il verso di dolore che Tendō gli restituì fu assolutamente esagerato e assolutamente falso.

“Non mi sembra il caso di scatenare un incidente diplomatico tra i villaggi perché tu hai meno anni mentali di quel ragazzino,” lo rimproverò. E quindi aggiunse: “Ci penso io. Tu sta’ zitto, per l’amor del cielo.”

Lo afferrò poi per una manica, trascinandoselo dietro come un bambino capriccioso, fermandosi solo quando chiese informazioni a quello che era chiaramente un Cacciatore. I Cacciatori erano facili da riconoscere, fasciati stretti nella loro divisa di pelle, rinforzata su polsi, gomiti, spalle e ginocchia e gli stivali di cuoio che salivano a coprire l’intero polpaccio. Ognuno di loro aveva, marchiato a fuoco sul lembo di cuoio posto a protezione del cuore, un numero identificativo e il villaggio di appartenenza; quello del ragazzo, rimarcato da brillante inchiostro argentato, recitava: _2522744 FUKURODANI_.

“Non abbiamo altre strutture adatte ad accogliere i viaggiatori, ma i boschi a nord sono stati allestiti in tal senso,” rispose seriamente, impassibile, dando a Semi l’impressione che un meteorite sarebbe potuto precipitare in quel momento e lui, comunque, non ne sarebbe stato impressionato.

“Puoi fare strada?” domandò Tendō quasi parlandogli addosso, in uno slancio di inopportuna maleducazione. Semi gli rivolse uno sguardo apertamente scettico, che l’altro tuttavia ignorò, fingendo di non vederlo. Il Cacciatore lo fissò a lungo, quasi valutandolo, per poi voltarsi e suggerire loro di seguirlo. Attraversarono il villaggio in direzione nord finché non uscirono fuori dai suoi confini per inoltrarsi in un cerchio sfavillante di torce fiammeggianti. Era una radura tonda e pianeggiante, sgombra da alberi e cespugli; a riempirla solo diverse tende bianche, grandi a sufficienza da ospitare dalle due alle tre persone. La maggior parte, notò Semi, erano occupate. Lo capiva dal chiacchiericcio ovattato che giungeva alle sue orecchie e dalle ombre che danzavano sulle pareti di tessuto. E se avesse avuto ancora dubbi, bastavano i draghi distesi davanti all’ingresso a dissiparli, fermi in una posizione rilassata ma guardinga, gli occhi che riflettevano le fiamme circostanti. Semi provò una certa suggestione nel notare una così ampia varietà di draghi radunati in un luogo relativamente piccolo, addestrati a non azzuffarsi tra loro come avrebbero invece fatto se lasciati allo stato brado. Da quella distanza poteva riconoscere le scaglie scarlatte di un Lungafiamma, quelle verdi smeraldo di un Zampa Lesta, quelle perlacee di un Lunare e perfino quelle giallo acido di un Incubo - alla realizzazione, Semi ripensò alla disavventura lungo la deviazione e sentì un brivido colargli lungo la schiena. Gli Incubi, nonostante il nome, non erano draghi malvagi o di indole particolarmente diffidente, e si prestavano bene a qualsiasi tipo di addestramento - fino a qualche anno fa, prima che i Cacciatori eleggessero le Sentinelle a draghi da guardia ufficiali, gli Incubi erano spesso utilizzati a scopo difensivo e gli Sciacalli avevano passato tempi duri - ma avevano un unico, grande difetto: erano estremamente territoriali e anche l’Incubo sottoposto alla più ferrea disciplina rischiava di cedere all’istinto e rilasciare le sue particolarissime spore allucinogene, se avvertiva una minaccia al territorio.

Tendō gli piantò il gomito nel fianco, accennando all’Incubo.

“Vado a procurarmi un altro bastone?”

L’occhiataccia che Semi gli rivolse fu del tutto priva di sentimento. Anzi, c’era perfino l’ombra di un sorriso che gli danzava sulle labbra.

“Diciamo che vai a procurarti una tenda.”

Il Cacciatore, che aveva ascoltato lo scambio, lo informò che le tende, esattamente come le pensioni, richiedevano un pagamento di tre monete d’argento. Semi frugò nella sacca - il cui tessuto era così sporco e rovinato che si meravigliò di non averla ancora vista cadere a pezzi - e tirò fuori un piccolo borsello tintinnante, ma prima che potesse prendere le monete, Tendō allungò la somma al Cacciatore.

“Consideralo un risarcimento per la botta in testa.”

Semi gli rivolse un’altra occhiataccia, stavolta sentita. “Te li restituirò.” Avere un debito pecuniario con Tendō era l’ultima cosa che desiderava. Sentiva di dovergli già troppo, a quel punto. La realizzazione portò un senso di disagio sgradito e sgradevole. Quella che era partita come una missione di salvataggio era diventata qualcosa di molto più complicato.

Inoltre, un altro pensiero lo colpì e fu come ricevere uno schiaffo in pieno viso: quella notte, contrariamente alle altre, sarebbe stato costretto a dormire accanto a lui, come non succedeva da anni. Si morse un labbro, appellandosi alla parte più ragionevole e pragmatica di sé: sarebbe stato solo per poche ore e la situazione lo richiedeva. Stava facendo tutto quello – il viaggio, le disavventure, la messa in discussione di tutto quello che aveva sempre creduto e provato – esclusivamente per ritrovare Dezai. Il resto non poteva contare, non adesso. Sarebbe stata solo l’ennesima cosa su cui avrebbe riflettuto a posteriori, nell’intimità delle sue quattro mura, con Dezai accucciata accanto a lui.

“Da questa parte,” ordinò il Cacciatore.

“Ehi, 22-qualcosa, ce l’hai un nome vero?” chiese Tendō, chiaramente – e immotivatamente, aggiunse Semi – irritato dal ragazzo. Conoscendolo, era il suo atteggiamento freddo e pratico ad innervosirlo. Era il tipo di persona che non avrebbe mai abboccato alle sue provocazioni, e Tendō _viveva_ per provocare la gente, bonariamente e non.

Il Cacciatore non rispose, né diede cenno di averlo sentito, nonostante Tendō gli camminasse praticamente ad una spanna di distanza, quasi tampinandolo. Stava per ripetere la domanda, ma due cose accaddero contemporaneamente: Semi gli diede un calcio nella piega del ginocchio e uno stridio acuto squarciò il chiacchiericcio tenue della sera, seguito da un esuberante: “Ehi, ehi, Akaashi!”

Guardando verso l’alto, Semi distinse solo un’ombra più scura muoversi su di loro, ma la fiamma che ardeva con intensità all’estremità della coda, rischiarando la notte, non lasciava spazio a dubbi su che drago fosse.

“Wow,” si lasciò scappare Tendō, echeggiando la reazione dello stesso Semi. Di quei tempi, non era solito vedere un Figlio del Sole solcare i cieli. A dire il vero, erano draghi piuttosto rari; l’evoluzione e la loro propensione ad accoppiarsi con draghi di altre razze erano stati fattori determinanti nella sparizione della specie. I Lungafiamma erano i loro parenti più prossimi, una sorta di cugini stretti, come testimoniavano le scaglie incandescenti lungo l’intera spina dorsale, dal collo alla punta della coda.

Il drago circoscrisse il vuoto sopra la radura, virando infine per calare in picchiata e quindi sulle quattro zampe, mentre un ragazzo saltava giù con estrema praticità, chiaramente abituato al movimento.

Avanzò verso il Cacciatore e gli gettò un braccio intorno alle spalle, quasi accasciandosi su di lui.

“Akaashi,” si lamentò. “I vice capi hanno avuto da ridire su _tutto_. Sono un pessimo capo villaggio, vero?”

“No, Bokuto-san. Sei solo giovane e inesperto. Imparerai.”

Bokuto sospirò e poggiò il mento sulla spalla di Akaashi, fissandolo con l’aria di un cucciolo adorante. Era troppo buio per poterlo dire con certezza, ma Semi ebbe l’impressione che Akaashi fosse un po’ arrossito mentre si faceva delicatamente da parte e spiegava, un po’ impacciato, che due forestieri cercavano una tenda per la notte.

Bokuto si mostrò subito interessato, ma Semi non gradì particolarmente il sogghigno con cui prese a fissare lui e Tendō.

“Ahh, ho capito,” disse malizioso e se Semi si trattenne dal far notare che no, _non_ aveva capito, Tendō non andò per il sottile.

“Non credo proprio, capo apparentemente mediocre.”

Semi percepì sulla pelle il cambiamento di atmosfera e si fece immediatamente avanti, spiegando velocemente la vera ragione per cui fossero lì. Nonostante le sue parole, Tendō e Bokuto continuavano a fissarsi di sottecchi, non esattamente in cagnesco, ma neppure in termini strettamente pacifici.

“Un Crociato Bianco è stato avvistato qualche giorno fa. La mia squadra è ancora sulle sue tracce.”

Semi sentì il cuore come rimbalzare nella gabbia toracica. In due giorni due diverse persone gli avevano confermato d’aver visto Dezai. Ricordava di aver pensato, giorni prima, che aveva quasi la sensazione che Dezai fosse scomparsa, come se non fosse mai esistita. Adesso sperimentava la sensazione opposta: Dezai che tornava tra le maglie dell’esistenza, Dezai che gli mancava come il primo momento in cui aveva realizzato che non sarebbe tornata.

“Vorrei unirmi alle ricerche,” propose immediatamente Semi e Akaashi lo fissò apertamente, a lungo, al punto che, molto irrispettosamente, Tendō schioccò un paio di dita davanti ai suoi occhi, meritandosi quindi un’occhiata pensierosa da parte di Bokuto.

“Sei il suo legittimo allevatore, la legge te lo consente.”

Semi lo sapeva; conosceva sommariamente la legislatura in merito ai Cacciatori e alle loro missioni, ma quella regola era nota a tutti.

“Partiamo domattina all’alba. Ti prego di essere pronto per allora.”  
“Ci sarò.”

A quel punto, indicò la tenda alle sue spalle, augurando loro di riposare bene. Semi fece per entrare, ma si fermò quando notò che Tendō non lo stava seguendo. Se ne stava lì in piedi davanti a Bokuto ed entrambi si fissavano senza dire una parola. Si respirava una certa tensione, Semi temeva che fossero _davvero_ sul punto di provocare un incidente diplomatico – azzuffarsi con un capo villaggio, ne era certo, era una delle cause riconosciute – e ne fu praticamente sicuro quando vide Bokuto allungare un pugno e batterlo sulla spalla di Tendō.

“Tu mi piaci,” gli disse di punto in bianco e Semi si odiò, davvero si odiò, per la fitta di gelosia che lo trapassò da parte a parte. Bokuto non stava lasciando intendere nessun interesse romantico, nulla del genere, ma ciononostante, Semi non riuscì a soffocare quella fiammata sgradevole e assolutamente inopportuna. Tendō non gli apparteneva. Tendō non gli sarebbe mai appartenuto.

“Anche tu,” disse Tendō. E poi aggiunse: “Ma lui no,” alludendo ad Akaashi. Bokuto fece una faccia stranita, come se fosse assurdo non farsi piacere Akaashi.

“E perché mai?!”

Suo malgrado, Semi si ritrovò a tendere l’orecchio per cogliere la risposta. Era qualcosa che si era chiesto spesso, negli ultimi minuti. Tuttavia, Tendō glielo sussurrò all’orecchio e Semi sentì il collo andargli in fiamme quando notò le loro silhouette stagliate contro le fiamme, nere e insondabili, le labbra di Tendō a pochi millimetri dall’orecchio di Bokuto.

La risposta dovette piacergli, perché il capo villaggio scoppiò in una risata divertita e Semi ebbe l’impressione che i suoi occhi, brillando come quelli di un gufo, guardassero verso lui. Tendō si congedò con un cenno della mano e raggiunse Semi, che si addentrò nella tenda, dove una lampada ad olio, opportunamente coperta da una cupola di vetro, ardeva al minimo della sua potenza, di una fiammella calma e rilassante, proiettando ombre sbiadite sulle pareti di stoffa.

Lasciandosi cadere sul giaciglio di lana grezza foderata di lenzuola pulite, Semi si rese conto di quanto si sentisse stanco, al punto che braccia e gambe avevano preso a tremare sommessamente. Tendō, che si era accasciato sul letto accanto al suo, aprì braccia e gambe e fissò il soffitto senza vederlo realmente. Semi gli scoccò un’occhiata in tralice e sospirò silenziosamente.

Sarebbe stata una lunga, lunga notte.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Ricordava quella volta, a quattordici anni, poco prima del fattaccio, in cui lui e Tendō erano stati ad un passo dal diventare qualcosa, dal diventare un plurale sulla bocca di tutti.

Pioveva forte e i fulmini erano rumorosi abbastanza da spaventare due giovanissimi Dezai e Brogus, che, con i loro corpi di poco più grandi di quelli di un cane di grossa taglia, si erano accucciati nello spazio angusto tra il muro e il letto di Semi, l’uno addosso all’altra, cercando conforto nella reciproca presenza. Quando per Tendō era giunta l’ora di rincasare, non c’era stato verso di sciogliere Brogus dall’intreccio confuso di zampe e ali e code, in un caos di toni rossi, gialli, bianchi e blu mescolati senza criterio. Aveva provato a tirarlo per la coda, quindi a blandirlo con della carne fresca gentilmente prestatagli da Semi, ma il drago aveva sì accettato l’offerta, ma solo per nascondere poi rapidamente il muso sotto l’ala bianca di Dezai e spartire con lei il bottino.

“Ah, quanto ti odio,” gli disse con la voce piena d’affetto, chinandosi sui talloni per lasciare qualche pacca sulla schiena di Brogus.

“Resta,” propose allora Semi, indicando il grande letto. “C’è posto per entrambi, lo sai.”

Tendō aveva vagliato l’offerta per qualche secondo e, Semi poteva giurarlo, il cuore era stato sul punto di schizzargli fuori dalle orecchie, tanto lo sentiva rimbombare vicinissimo. Gli erano serviti mesi di grezza autoanalisi per arrivare alla conclusione che Tendō aveva smesso di essere il suo migliore amico già da molto tempo. Nella concezione che Semi aveva di lui si era evoluto, arrivando ad occupare un posto tutto nuovo, molto più ampio, molto più confuso nel suo essere così inedito, ma che brillava e scaldava come la fiamma di una torcia. Semi aveva solo quattordici, era poco più che adolescente, e conosceva poco l’amore, ma era positivamente certo che quello che adesso provava per Tendō esulava dalla semplice amicizia. Gli amici, si ripeteva spesso, non desideravano essere vicini per tutto il tempo, con le scuse più banali.

Gli amici, soprattutto, non restavano a guardarsi per interi secondi, sempre un po’ protesi, come sul punto di fare qualcosa di avventato.

“Va bene,” acconsentì Tendō, smettendo di tirare la coda di Brogus – che, se possibile, si era fatto ancora più vicino a Dezai, scomparendo letteralmente sotto le ali di lei quando un fulmine squarciò nuovamente il silenzio mitigato solo dallo scroscio costante e monotono della pioggia.

Una cena e un bagno dopo, Semi si addossava al muro per permettere a Tendō di scivolare sotto le coperte accanto a lui, le teste più vicino di quanto fosse necessario.

“Ehi, Eita.”

“Cosa?”

“Domani Wakatoshi-kun diventa capo villaggio, ci credi?”

Eita sorrise nel buio, muovendo nervosamente la mano che sapeva essere vicinissima a quella dell’altro.

“Spero dichiarerà legali le gare coi draghi.”

“Già! Io e Brogus vi faremo mangiare la polvere, vedrai.”

Semi sbuffò un verso sprezzante. “Non esserne così sicuro, Satori. I Crociati Bianchi sono tra i draghi più veloci.”

“Mh,” replicò l’altro, ma la voce suonava più distante, adesso, più sonnolenta. Semi sapeva che di lì a breve si sarebbe addormentato. Di colpo, reso audace dal buio, pensò che era un ottimo momento per indagare ciò che Tendō provava per lui. Non sarebbe più capitata un’occasione tanto perfetta, tanto intima. Lo stomaco si strinse di anticipazione e di qualcos’altro, qualcosa che non era esattamente nuovo, ma neanche precisamente sconosciuto.

“Ehi, Satori?”

“Mh?”

Semi si umettò le labbra e si avvicinò impercettibilmente all’altro, fino a sentire il suo respiro solleticargli la guancia. Si sentiva la pelle del viso e delle orecchie bruciare e ringraziò il buio, il tempismo e il temporale. Se Tendō l’avesse visto ora, non era sicuro che all’indomani sarebbe riuscito a guardarlo in faccia.

“Tu… Ecco… C’è qualcuno che ti piace?” sputò tutto d’un fiato e fu costretto ad infilare le mani sotto al cuscino affinché non tremassero troppo, riflettendo il battito di colpo impazzito del suo cuore. Da quella singola domanda, sentiva, dipendeva tutto il suo avvenire. Se Tendō gli avesse detto di no, avrebbe potuto sperare. E se gli avesse detto di sì? Be’, esisteva sempre la possibilità che fosse lui a piacergli. E se non era quello il caso, bene, ci avrebbe pensato in seguito, mentre raccoglieva i cocci del suo cuore spezzato.

Pieno di aspettativa, Semi si sporse un poco in avanti, deglutendo rumorosamente.

_Avanti, Satori, rispondimi!_

Ma quando passò una considerevole dose di secondi, Semi allungò cautamente la mano nel poco spazio tra di loro, intercettando alla cieca il profilo caldo e slanciato del suo collo. Fu a tanto così dal ritrarre la mano e scusarsi, ma notò prima qualcos’altro: il respiro di Tendō, lento e regolare, decisamente addormentato. La logica gli suggeriva che doveva sentirsi sconfortato e frustrato, ma emerse un’altra parte di lui, più sottile e meno definita, che invece lo spinse verso Tendō, lo invitò a conformarsi al corpo dell’altro, facendo aderire la fronte alla curva della sua spalla. Se ne restò così finché non sentì gli occhi farsi pesanti, il sonno che si faceva avanti, invogliato dal calore della pelle di Tendō, dal buio e dal temporale che infuriava fuori, come a volerli tagliare fuori dal mondo. Pensò che sarebbe stato bello addormentarsi così ogni sera, con il conforto di Tendō accanto, con un braccio mollemente abbandonato intorno ai suoi fianchi e l’altro intorno alle sue spalle. Che sarebbe stato ancora più bello premere il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e attendere il sonno così, crogiolandosi nel calore e nell’odore della sua pelle. Di colpo, Semi si riscoprì contento che Tendō si fosse già addormentato. Non conosceva ancora la risposta alla sua domanda e quello poteva solo voler dire che, almeno per quello notte, poteva ancora stargli accanto così e fingere, prima di scivolare totalmente nell’incoscienza, che agli occhi di Tendō non ci fosse che lui soltanto.

 

La fiamma della lampada tremò, colpita probabilmente da uno spiffero, e fu abbastanza per strappare Semi alle sue fantasticherie, riportandolo in un tempo decisamente più cupo e complicato, il cui unico comune denominatore con quello dei suoi ricordi era la figura di Tendō stesa accanto a lui, così vicino che gli sarebbe bastato allungare di poco il braccio per sfiorarlo. Quella, rifletté, era esattamente la situazione che aveva evitato negli ultimi giorni. Tuttavia, il fiotto di repulsione che si aspettava non era ancora arrivato. Al contrario, provava solo un vago imbarazzo. Era come se una parte di sé – una _grande_ parte di sé – si fosse riabitutata alla presenza di Tendō, concretizzando, di fatto, quello che aveva inconsciamente temuto per giorni e che realizzava solo adesso, a posteriori. Non poteva permettere che accadesse davvero, ma, al tempo stesso, si sentiva già perduto, già condannato. Da qualche parte nel suo muro Tendō aveva fatto breccia e si era fatto largo a forza; estrometterlo sarebbe stato difficile e doloroso come la prima volta – forse ancora di più, dal momento che non avrebbe avuto un motivo valido a cui aggrapparsi.

Senza farsi vedere, voltò un po’ la testa così da poterlo guardare in tralice. L’immagine attuale di Tendō faticava a combaciare con quella del ragazzino dei suoi ricordi. L’adolescenza aveva operato la sua magia, affilandogli il lineamenti e regalandogli svariati centimetri d’altezza. Inoltre, anche il taglio di capelli era diverso e contribuiva a snellirgli ulteriormente l’ovale del viso. Con un moto di irritazione e senso di colpa, rifletté che era ancora più attraente di quanto non fosse stato in passato. Si sentì arrossire la punta delle orecchie e si voltò bruscamente, rimproverandosi. Che pensieri erano? E Dezai? L’aveva già dimenticata? Quel viaggio era esclusivamente per lei, non per ricucire lo strappo nella sua amicizia con Tendō – o qualsiasi cosa fosse diventata.

Si disse che era la stanchezza a parlare. Che, a mente lucida, non avrebbe mai fatto di quei pensieri. Ciò che era successo, era successo: non c’era modo e voglia di tornare indietro. Tendō aveva sbagliato enormemente e ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze a vita. Punto. Qualsiasi altro sentimento o intenzione andava soffocata. Si disse quindi che quei pensieri non importavano, che quelle sensazioni non importavano, fintanto che si materializzavano col favore della notte e della mente esausta. Finché non si fossero presentate alla luce del sole, andava tutto bene. Rincuorato – ma neanche troppo – dai suoi stessi ragionamenti (che però suonavano sospettosamente come delle giustificazioni) si girò su un fianco e sbadigliò, sistemandosi meglio contro il cuscino.

Accanto a lui, Tendō imitò i suoi movimenti e gli chiese se poteva spegnere la lampada.

“Certo.”

“Buonanotte, allora.”

“Buonanotte.”

Eppure, dieci minuti dopo, immerso nel buio più totale, Semi si sentiva più sveglio che mai, come se le ombre avessero portato nuova energia anziché incoscienza. C’era qualcosa che lo teneva sveglio, come qualcosa nell’atmosfera… E poi capì. Era il respiro di Tendō, regolare ma nient’affatto lento, intervallato sempre più spesso da sospiri prontamente soffocati.

“Che c’è?” si sentì dire un po’ sgarbatamente. Aveva disperatamente bisogno di dormire. Domani, in un modo o nell’altro, la partita si sarebbe chiusa. Doveva essere in forze, al massimo delle sue capacità. La stanchezza e una notte in bianco non erano cose che poteva assolutamente permettersi.

“Nulla,” rispose immediatamente. Ma poi: “Sono preoccupato per Brogus. Inizio a capire come devi sentirti.”

Semi lo aveva sospettato. Per quando lui e Dezai fossero legati, Tendō e Brogus erano su tutt’altro livello. Diversi studiosi sostenevano che le relazioni umano-drago basate sullo stesso sesso presentavano caratteristiche diverse da quelle basate su sessi opposti e, sebbene Semi non ci avesse mai voluto credere davvero, sapeva, sotto sotto, che avevano ragione. Era come se, nel suo rapporto con Dezai, mancasse un piccolissimo, minuscolo qualcosa. Lo stesso che, invece, era in grado di intercettare nel rapporto di Tendō con Brogus, sebbene non avrebbe mai saputo indicarlo apertamente. Era qualcosa che poteva solo essere percepito, come una sensazione, piuttosto che una caratteristica fisica e tangibile. Inoltre, da quanto ne sapeva, non erano mai stati separati così a lungo. Si domandò se, ovunque si trovasse, anche Brogus sentisse la mancanza del suo allevatore, implacabile e fastidiosa come un taglio sul palato.

Non c’era nulla che Semi potesse dire per confortarlo, ma gli sembrò doveroso dirgli almeno che sarebbe tornato, che presto, magari anche domani stesso, si sarebbero ricongiunti. Tendō replicò solo con un vago sospiro prima di rigirarsi su un fianco e rinnovare la buonanotte. Per Semi, tuttavia, prendere sonno non fu così facile, non con la mente che, privata di ogni legaccio, si spingeva dove più le aggradava, fino a riportarlo lì, in un impulso quasi sadico, a quell’ultimo giorno in cui Tendō era stato parte della sua vita.

_Non pensarci_ , si ripeté, _non pensarci_ …

Ma fu tutto inutile. Quando finalmente scivolò nell’incoscienza, Semi si ritrovò a vivere, per l’ennesima volta, l’antefatto di quell’imperdonabile tradimento.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Nel sogno, Semi aveva nuovamente quattordici anni, i capelli più lunghi e arruffati e i vestiti macchiati di erba e di sangue. Dalla cintura, molleggiando esanimi, pendevano le carcasse di un paio di lepri che aveva abbattuto solo qualche minuto prima. Una giovanissima Dezai gli camminava accanto, agitando nervosamente la coda e spedendo barbagli blu zaffiro contro le cortecce degli alberi e il fogliame basso tutt’intorno a loro. Adocchiava continuamente le bestiole appese alla cintura del suo allevatore e, nonostante Semi potesse distintamente sentirla passarsi spesso la lingua sul muso, non aveva neppure osato avvicinarsi per sottrargliele. Semi sorrise. Dezai era un bravissimo drago, docile e particolarmente prono ad essere educato. Lo sforzo che aveva dovuto fare con lei era stato sorprendentemente minimo.

“Hai già avuto la tua colazione, Decchan,” le sussurrò, avanzando più cautamente mano mano che la distanza tra sé e la radura si accorciava. Spaventare il drago che vi riposava era l’ultima delle cose che desiderava. Quasi intercettando i suoi pensieri, Dezai emise un suono infelice.

“Non essere codarda,” la rimproverò. “Non ti farà niente.” Eppure, quell’ultima affermazione suonava esitante perfino alle sue stesse orecchie. Quella, suo malgrado, non era un’opzione che avrebbe potuto escludere a priori. Dopotutto, si trattava di una bestia selvatica e, stando ai racconti e ai miti, molto, molto pericolosa. A lui, tuttavia, era sembrato solo un drago che desiderava essere lasciato in pace, guardato sì, ma opportunamente da lontano. Non poteva certo pretendere e aspettarsi che tutti i draghi fossero docili e amichevoli come i Crociati o i Lungafiamma.

“Ci siamo,” sussurrò, accovacciandosi dietro un cespuglio basso sotto al quale si apriva una piccola radura con un altrettanto piccolo lago sulle sponde del quale, riverso su un fianco, se ne stava il drago più grande che avesse mai visto in vita sua. Se aveva un buon occhio per le misure, Semi poteva dire, con un certo margine di sicurezza, che la sola apertura alare arrivava a toccare i dieci, dodici metri, la quale, associata alla lunghezza di circa sei metri dalla testa alla punta della coda, rendevano il Terrore Nero decisamente degno del suo nome. I due animali che portava appesi alla cintura non lo avrebbero sfamato neanche in minima parte, lo sapeva. Ma, rifletté, con l’ala ridotta in quelle condizioni, l’animale non era in grado di procacciarsi del cibo da sé. Semi lo osservava da giorni, ormai, avvicinandosi ogni giorno di appena qualche centimetro, ma non lo aveva mai visto abbandonare quella posizione, o anche solo tentare di alzarsi sulle zampe posteriori. Quella vulnerabilità lo rendeva ovviamente ancora più pericoloso. La prima volta che si erano incontrati, del tutto casualmente, Semi era stato colto così di sorpresa che a malapena aveva avuto il tempo di ripararsi dietro una roccia, sottraendosi al getto di fuoco blu che era sgorgato dalla gola della bestia. Non si era lasciato scoraggiare, tuttavia, e il giorno dopo era tornato nella radura, segnalando immediatamente la sua presenza e costringendo Dezai a camminargli alle spalle, così da non innervosire l’altro drago. Un paio di enormi occhi rosso fuoco l’avevano scrutato, consentendogli una manciata di passi prima di scoprire una fila di denti estremamente affilati. Da quella distanza, Semi aveva potuto notare lo squarcio nell’ala e la pozza di sangue nero coagulato alle zampe dell’animale. La sua parte da Guaritore in erba non gli aveva permesso di lasciarlo in pace e da una settimana, ormai, cercava faticosamente di guadagnarsi sempre più centimetri, sperando che l’animale capisse che era lì per aiutarlo. Blandirlo con del cibo, gli aveva spiegato il suo maestro, era un buon modo per guadagnarsi la fiducia di un drago.

Con estrema cautela, si fece avanti, percorrendo il sentierino in piena vista, sgombro da alberi e cespugli.

Il drago voltò immediatamente la testa, rilassandosi impercettibilmente quando notò che era solo lui.

Lentamente, Semi sfilò le lepri e le gettò abbastanza forte da farle atterrare proprio davanti al muso. Il Terrore Nero le sventrò in pochi secondi, fissandolo con gli occhi pieni di aspettativa.

“Non ne ho altre,” spiegò, cercando di suonare deciso. “Ma se mi permetterai di dare un’occhiata a quell’ala, potrai procurarti tutte le lepri che vuoi.”

Seguì una pausa che gli sembrò dolorosamente e insopportabilmente lunga e poi, lentamente, l’animale dispiegò l’ala ferita, la cui estremità sfiorò la punta delle sue scarpe. Semi sospirò, rendendosi conto di aver trattenuto il respiro fino a quel punto. Misurando attentamente i passi, raggiunse lo squarcio, così vicino alla testa enorme del drago da poter sentire il suo respiro bollente sul viso e sulle braccia. Gli occhi rossi lo squadravano quasi con curiosità, dardeggiando nervosamente quando Dezai, coda bassa e orecchie appiattite al cranio, si avvicinò piano a lui, annusandolo quietamente. Semi sentì il cuore saltargli in gola e si trattenne dall’urlarle di allontanarsi _subito_. Non era affatto prudente essergli così vicino e la differenza in termini di dimensioni – era come osservare un topo accanto ad un Lungafiamma adulto – gli provocava solo ondate costanti di ansia e apprensione.

Da qualche parte aveva letto che i Terrore Nero erano draghi sorprendentemente intelligenti, tra i più empatici della specie. Per quella ragione, forse, la bestia si limitò a poggiare l’enorme testa sul terreno, le palpebre un po’ socchiuse, permettendo a Dezai di trottargli intorno, leccandolo di tanto in tanto. Era come osservare un anziano un po’ scontroso con un bambino particolarmente curioso. Rincuorato, Semi tornò a studiare la ferita. La riconobbe come lo squarciò provocato da una delle balestre usate dagli Sciacalli e si rabbuiò. Comprensibile che avessero cercato di ucciderlo. Il Terrore Nero era un drago molto pericoloso, ma anche molto utile da morto. Le sue ghiandole focaie, in particolare, erano in grado di generare un fuoco praticamente inestinguibile, a prova delle più intense calamità naturali, al punto da essersi guadagnato l’appellativo di Fuoco Eterno.

Semi passò delicatamente una mano sotto la ferita e l’ala fu percorsa da un fremito che provocò uno spostamento d’aria tale da scompigliargli i capelli, portandolo ad immobilizzarsi immediatamente, ritirando la mano. Un’occhiata al drago, però, lo informò che la bestia non aveva abbandonato la sua posa rilassata e che i suoi occhi rossi stavano ancora seguendo pigramente la figura di Dezai, che adesso aveva preso a cacciare i piccoli pesci che popolavano il lago, depositandoli ai suoi piedi. Semi si fermò un attimo ad osservare la scena, mettendo per la prima volta in discussione tutto ciò che aveva studiato sui Terrore Nero. La legge prevedeva che, laddove avvistati, andassero segnalati ai Cacciatori e prontamente abbattuti. Erano gli unici draghi ai quali non era concesso di vivere in questo mondo, a stretto contatto con gli umani. Semi non aveva mai approvato quella linea di condotta, neppure quando Tendō gli aveva raccontato, una volta, di Goshiki, un ragazzino del suo precedente villaggio che era stato ucciso da un esemplare particolarmente violento. Per come la vedeva lui adesso, erano draghi che desideravano solo essere lasciati in pace e che reagivano alla violenza umana con altrettanta violenza, probabilmente animati dagli stessi pregiudizi che muovevano gli uomini.

“Tornerò domani,” spiegò Semi ad alta voce, guadagnandosi l’attenzione del drago, che piegò il lungo collo abbastanza da guardarlo negli occhi. “Devo procurarmi delle cose per poterti curare. E ti porterò altro cibo,” aggiunse, indicando il mucchietto di pesci che Dezai aveva depositato davanti alle sue zampe anteriori. La bestia sbuffò e una nuvola di fumo grigiazzurro lo investì con la forza di una tempesta, facendolo tossire; poi, come se avesse capito le parole del ragazzo, tornò a distendersi, sbuffando altro fumo addosso a Dezai, che starnutì piccole scintille luminose.

“Dezai, andiamo,” ordinò Semi e si fermò solo quando fu nuovamente al delimitare della radura, voltandosi per rivolgere un’ultima occhiata malinconica al Terrore Nero. I draghi erano fatti per solcare il cielo, pensò tristemente, non per essere trattenuti sulla terraferma. Sperava davvero di poterlo aiutare a riprendere il volo; l’avrebbe ripagato totalmente delle molte leggi che sapeva di stare infrangendo.

 

Credeva di aver agito nel segreto e nella riservatezza più totali, ma seppe di avere in qualche modo fallito quando, a poca distanza dalla radura, qualcuno chiamò il suo nome da dietro una cortina di alberi.

Nonostante conoscesse quella voce, Semi non potè fare a meno di saltare su spaventato, Dezai che, al suo fianco, avvolgeva la coda intorno alle sue ginocchia e assumeva una posizione d’attacco, ringhiando a muso aperto, la fiammella di una colonna di fuoco che brillava in fondo alla gola.

Il primo a saltare fuori dal fogliame fu Brogus, il quale, in un impeto di gioia e giocosità, si lanciò letteralmente addosso a Dezai, mandando entrambi a rotolare in una palla di zampe, code e ali fittamente intrecciati.

“Giuro su dio, quel drago diventa ogni giorno più stupido,” lo apostrofò Tendō con affetto, spuntando da dietro un albero per osservare Dezai e Brogus che, distesi per terra, si scambiavano morsi e graffi giocosi. Semi, ancora sconvolto, si morse un labbro e si guardò intorno, di colpo infastidito dalla presenza dell’altro.

“Mi hai seguito?”

“Uh?” fece Tendō, cercando di suonare e sembrare quanto più innocente possibile. Semi non ci cascò. Un fiotto improvviso di rabbia lo fece avvampare.

“Mi hai seguito!” ripeté, senza alcuna inflessione interrogativa, scagliandogli le parole addosso come fossero state pietre.

“Eri strano,” ribatté Tendō placidamente, come se quello bastasse a giustificarlo. E poi, prima ancora che Semi avesse l’occasione di replicare, aggiunse serio: “Che stai combinando, Eita?”

“Non sono affari tuoi!”

Fece per andarsene, pestando i piedi quasi a passo di marcia, ma le dita di Tendō furono più veloci e lo strinsero forte, tirando per farlo fermare. Semi quasi gli finì addosso e quando cercò di divincolarsi, Tendō strinse ancora più forte.

“Non so, hai così tanta voglia di morire?”

Semi avvampò di indignazione. Sentirsi messo in discussione e rimproverato dal suo migliore amico come fosse stato un bambino era l’ultima cosa di cui aveva davvero bisogno.

“Tu non sai niente!” strillò indispettito e finalmente riuscì a liberarsi, rivolgendo a Tendō la peggiore delle sue occhiatacce. L’altro non ne fu affatto impressionato e continuò a fissarlo con un vago sorriso sulle labbra.

“Su, su, Eita, non mi pare il caso di essere così scontroso. Sediamoci e parliamone.”

“Non ho niente da dirti! Vattene!”

“Eee-itaaa,” cantilenò imbronciandosi, girandogli attorno per piazzargli le mani sulle spalle e costringerlo ad avanzare nel folto del bosco, lontano da possibili occhi indiscreti. Suo malgrado, Semi si lasciò guidare fino ad un cerchio di pietre usato spesso dai Cacciatori in formazione durante le loro missioni notturne. Qua e là, spiccavano contro il verde dell’erba i cerchi neri di vecchi focolari.

Dezai e Brogus arrivarono correndo, finendo poi per capitombolare tra la cenere e riemergendone con un nuovo colore a striare il loro mantello.

_Perfetto_ , pensò Semi seccato. _Non ti avevo mica lavata due giorni fa, no, no_.

“Allora,” disse Tendō, sospirando e guardandosi intorno, come per dare modo a Semi di spiegarsi. Messo alle strette, Semi sbuffò e si prese la testa tra le mani, ritrovandosi infine a fissare il sorriso tranquillo sul viso di Tendō.

_Tendō._

Quello era _Tendō_. Non lo avrebbe mai tradito, non avrebbe mai spifferato il suo segreto. Ma soprattutto, non lo avrebbe mai giudicato troppo duramente – e anche se l’avesse fatto, avrebbe agito solo in nome dell’affetto che li legava.

Forse avrebbe ricevuto in cambio una ramanzina, ma mai una paternale. E chissà, magari avrebbe potuto portarlo con sé, la prossima volta…

Fidandosi ciecamente, Semi iniziò a raccontare del Terrore Nero, di come si era imbattuto in lui e di come l’animale, dopo un’iniziale diffidenza che era sfociata nell’ostilità, gli aveva permesso, giorno dopo giorno, di avvicinarsi sempre un po’ di più, fino a quella mattina, quando gli aveva consentito di avvicinarsi al punto da passare le dita sulle scaglie nere e opache come una notte senza stelle.

Gli parlò della ferita che gli squarciava un’ala, di come avesse intenzione di curarla e da quale zone di bosco avrebbe rimediato gli ingredienti necessari – erbe, bacche e petali di certi fiori.

Tendō non lo interruppe mai e si limitò ad ascoltare con grande attenzione. Solo quando Semi ebbe finito il suo racconto, si lasciò sfuggire un fischio.

“Ah, SemiSemi, ti sei cacciato in un’avventura niente male, mh?”

Semi arrossì. Non lo chiamava in quel modo sin da quando erano bambini. Di solito, era un soprannome che gli riservava solo in rarissime occasioni – solo quando lo sentiva particolarmente vulnerabile. Era il suo personalissimo modo di confortarlo.

“Giura che non lo dirai a nessuno,” lo incalzò, guardandosi intorno come se perfino gli alberi avessero occhi e orecchi.

“Lo giuro,” disse Tendō e la prontezza con cui lo fece, come se tradirlo fosse una cosa fuori dal mondo – fuori di testa – lo sollevò più dello stesso giuramento.

“Va bene, allora. Domani puoi venire con me, se ti va. Sono sicuro che non ti attaccherà o roba del genere.”

Tendō esitò per un momento, ma poi si strinse nelle spalle e disse: “Ma sì.”

A quel punto, qualcosa cambiò, assumendo i contorni più surreali e sfocati di un sogno. Semi era in grado di vedere se stesso e Tendō dall’esterno, come se stesse assistendo alla scena al pari un terzo soggetto e qualcosa, alle spalle di Tendō, colse la sua attenzione. Un movimento rapido e velocissimo, la sbavatura di una macchia di colore – il profilo rozzo, forse, di una sagoma.

Cercò di aggrapparsi a quell’immagine, di sondare il fogliame, ma il sogno si dissolse in riccioli di vapore nero, sfumando nell’oscurità che precede il risveglio.

Aprendo gli occhi, Semi entrò in un nuovo giorno con la solita sensazione di amarezza che quel sogno era solito lasciargli addosso. Eppure, come impresso nella retina, restava quel dettaglio, quella macchia sfocata di colore che mai, prima di allora, aveva sognato.


	4. La fine

 

 

 

Come annunciato, alle prime luci dell’alba Akaashi e i suoi Cacciatori erano pronti a partire, già issati sul dorso dei loro draghi. Tra tutti, svettava il Figlio del Sole del capo villaggio, con lo stesso appollaiato tra le sue ali. Dopo i soliti convenevoli ( _“Buongiorno. Avete dormito bene? La colazione è stata di vostro gradimento?_ ”) Akaashi impartì le direttive alla sua squadra, decidendo che lui e pochi altri si sarebbero addentrati nei boschi, mentre i restanti avrebbero pattugliato dall’alto. Fissò come punto di ritrovo una radura che tutti sembravano conoscere e, uno alla volta, si levarono in volo, scomparendo presto alla vista.

Solo Bokuto e il suo drago restarono saldamente ancorati al terreno.

“Uno di voi due vuole venire con me?”

Semi e Tendō si scambiarono un’occhiata incerta, piena di disagio da parte di Semi. Sentiva ancora addosso gli strascichi del sogno e aveva bisogno di prendere la giusta distanza da Tendō, rimettere le cose in prospettiva perché, ora come ora, non provava altro che biasimo nei suoi confronti – un’emozione dai bordi smussati che proveniva direttamente dal suo passato.

“Vai tu,” gli suggerì, senza guardarlo negli occhi. “Io proseguirò con Akaashi.”

Tendō non disse nulla per un po’, ma alla fine si risolse ad affiancare il drago di Bokuto e salirgli in groppa, sistemandosi dietro il ragazzo. L’attimo prima di alzarsi in volo, Semi sollevò lo sguardo e fu preso dal più terribile dei presentimenti.

_Non andare!_ , gridò una parte di sé, ma la linea della sua bocca restò ben serrata. Quando il Figlio del Sole si staccò dal terreno, sbattendo forte le ali, Semi provò la più dolorosa delle sensazioni, come se si stesse preparando ad affrontare un lutto.

_Non essere sciocco_ , si rimproverò, ma quella patina viscida che sentiva sul collo e che vanamente la mano cercava di detergere non gli diede tregua neanche a diverse ore di distanza, mentre seguiva docilmente Akaashi e i suoi uomini, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di Dezai o Brogus.

A quel punto, anche lui iniziava ad essere in ansia per il Lungafiamma. Si ritrovò a sperare, a più riprese, che le sue ipotesi fossero corrette, che le ipotesi di Tendō fossero corrette e che l’unica cosa che stava impedendo al drago di tornare era Dezai.

Infilò la mano in tasca per tastare le scaglie – un gesto che, in qualche modo, riusciva a confortarlo – e fu sorpreso quando, sotto la pelle, sentì invece il profilo liscio e compatto di un foglio di carta. Impensierito, lo tirò fuori e il suo cuore fece una capriola quando realizzò che si trattava dello schizzo che Tendō aveva fatto di Dezai, diversi giorni prima. Lo stesso che gli era stato offerto e che lui aveva rifiutato.

Perché quel dono? Perché Tendō voleva che Semi avesse qualcosa di lui?

La sensazione di disagio tornò a piena potenza e lo colpì più forte che mai. In ansia, si ritrovò a scrutare il cielo, desiderando di poter intravedere la sagoma del Figlio del Sole.

“Non essere preoccupato,” suggerì Akaashi, affiancandolo mentre il suo drago Sentinella continuava a fiutare implacabilmente il terreno e il fogliame circostante. “Bokuto-san sa quello che fa. Ripongo in lui la massima fiducia.”

Per Semi era difficile spiegargli che non dubitava del suo capo villaggio, che l’ansia generava da altre e ben più sottili ragioni, che il cuore aveva preso a battere un ritmo strano, impaurito, come il prologo di una brutta storia.

Stava per dirgli che non pensava alcun male di Bokuto, quando un Cacciatore diede l’alt, sventolando un braccio per attirare l’attenzione di Akaashi. Quando lui e Semi raggiunsero il semi cerchio di ragazzi, notarono ciò che l’altro aveva scoperto: una scia nera, larga e sbaffata che macchiava il fogliame, procedendo verso nord, lungo il sentiero.

Akaashi si chinò su un ginocchio, passò la punta di un dito guantato sulla macchia e si sfregò le dita, portandole infine al naso. “Sangue di drago. Siamo sulla buona strada. Proseguiamo.”

Un coro di “Sissignore!” si levò dai presenti, che subito si rimisero in marcia, alcuni a piedi, altri sulla groppa del loro drago. Akaashi tornò ad affiancare Semi, il drago che lo seguiva dappresso, spesso frusciando la coda contro le ginocchia di Semi.

“Qedrian,” chiamò Akaashi e la testa della Sentinella scatto immediatamente verso di lui, “mantieni la distanza o farai inciampare Semi-san.”

Il drago obbedì prontamente e si distanziò, raggiungendo la sponda opposta del sentiero per annusare con vigore. Semi osservò i giochi di luce lungo la sua corazza, d’un blu così profondo da sconfinare nel nero e schizzata di infiniti punti bianchi e brillanti, come piccole costellazioni sparse direttamente dalla mano della natura. Non a caso, ricordò, c’era una leggenda secondo cui le Sentinelle erano draghi inviati direttamente dagli dèi per proteggere gli umani. Le striature violacee che correvano giù lungo il collo slanciato, percorrendo la spina dorsale fino alla punta della coda, poi, rendevano l’effetto ancora più suggestivo. Guardando le altre Sentinelle che si muovevano più avanti, Semi notò che ciascuna di loro presentava striature di colori differenti: oro, argento, smeraldo, rubino e perla, come se qualcuno avesse gettato su di loro una manciata di quelle pietre preziose e il calore dei loro corpi le avesse sciolte, fondendole alla corazza.

“Sei uno studioso, Semi-san?” chiese il Cacciatore, probabilmente intrigato dallo sguardo attento e pensieroso di Semi.

“Un Guaritore,” specificò e vide l’altro annuire seriamente.

“Svolgi una mansione straordinaria. Come ogni Guaritore, saprai che le Sentinelle sono spesso soggette a scontri.”

“Già. Anche a Shiratorizawa c’è un bel lavoro da fare. E d’altra parte, anche voi Cacciatori siete fondamentali per i villaggi,” aggiunse, nonostante, dopo quello che era accaduto al Terrore Nero, la sua opinione su di loro era andata un poco affievolendosi. Non che non fossero nel giusto; i Cacciatori erano tenuti, più di chiunque altro, a rispettare la legge. Tuttavia, non riusciva a pensare a loro senza una punta di risentimento. Erano stati loro, dopotutto, ad uccidere il Terrore Nero e a bruciarlo. Semi rivide le fiamme azzurre ardere intensamente e fu percosso dal solito brivido di disagio e orrore.

_Non ce l’avrei con loro, se Tendō non mi avesse tradito_ , rifletté cupamente, ma per la prima volta una vocina sottile si intromise, quasi sovrapponendosi alla sua.

_Ma l’ha fatto veramente, poi?_

Soffocò l’improvvisa ondata di dubbio. Semi sapeva quello che era successo; era una delle poche cose di cui non aveva mai dubitato – l’unica che non era mai stato in grado di perdonare. Quel viaggio stava veramente rimettendo in discussione _tutto_ e molte delle sue certezze erano già state scardinate. Permettergli di gettare i semi dell’incertezza anche su quello avrebbe significato dover incassare un colpo troppo duro e venire a patti con tutte le sue conseguenze.

Inoltre, si ripeté per l’ennesima volta, adesso Dezai era la priorità assoluta. Tutto il resto – che iniziava ad accumularsi sulle spalle, pesando – poteva e doveva essere rimandato a quando sarebbe finalmente tornato a Shiratorizawa.

Le ricerche proseguirono per l’intera mattinata, sempre più fruttuose, rivelando tracce di sangue (e qualche scaglia bianca e blu) sempre più frequentemente, ed era già primo pomeriggio quando Akaashi propose di fare una piccola pausa per permettere ai draghi di abbeverarsi e cacciare mentre gli umani consumavano un pasto veloce. Semi frugò nella sacca, estraendone le ultime strisce di carne essiccata e una pagnotta che definirla stantia era farle un grande complimento. Le consumò in silenzio, attingendo di tanto in tanto alla borraccia per innaffiare i bocconi e lenire la gola riarsa, e accettò di buon grado la mela rossa e lucida che uno dei Cacciatori (a cui gli altri si erano spesso rivolti chiamandolo Komi) gli offrì, sospirando quando, dopo il primo morso, sentì il succo esplodere sulla lingua, scivolando lungo il mento.

“Mio padre aveva un Crociato Bianco,” gli disse, lasciandosi cadere accanto a lui, prontamente imitato dal suo drago – una Sentinella screziata di rosso rubino – che poggiò con aria adorante il muso sulle sue gambe, forse supplicando per il torsolo di mela con cui il suo allevatore stava giocherellando. “Gran bei draghi. Sorprendentemente calmi e intelligenti.”

“Già,” concordò Semi laconicamente, dando l’ultimo morso alla mela e allungandosi quindi per offrire il torsolo alla Sentinella, che non appena lo mandò giù scattò in piedi e fece il giro per stendersi e poggiare il muso sulle sue gambe, regalandogli l’espressione adorante che fino ad un attimo prima aveva avuto per il suo allevatore.

Komi rise e sfregò le nocche sulla testa dell’animale.

“Perdonala. Ylli è nata solo per mangiare, è un’attività in cui eccelle,” spiegò sorridendo e Semi le lasciò un paio di pacche sulla testa, permettendole poi di leccargli le dita che ancora serbavano il sentore della carne essiccata.

Il momento di pace, tuttavia, fu presto interrotto ad Akaashi, adesso in groppa a Qedrian, ordinò di rimettersi in cammino.

Komi scattò in piedi per primo e offrì una mano a Semi.

“Troveremo il tuo drago entro oggi, vedrai,” lo incoraggiò mentre lo tirava su, ricevendo in cambio solo un sorriso tiepido e pieno di dubbi. Non che Semi diffidasse delle loro capacità, ma la stanchezza emotiva iniziava a chiedere il conto e gettava tutto nello sconforto, perfino le costanti tracce che portavano a lei. Il moto di speranza che lo aveva guidato da Dateko fino a Fukurodani, rinsaldato poi dalle parole di Akaashi, sembrava solo un ricordo recente. Non c’era più quel fuoco ad animare i suoi passi, a riempirgli le scarpe di determinazione.

Restavano solo un’infinita stanchezza e la voglia di tornare a casa.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Il sole era già sulla via del tramonto quando uno stridio assordante riempì il silenzio dei boschi e del cielo e, per un secondo, qualcosa gettò su di loro un’ombra nera e veloce. La testa di Semi scattò immediatamente verso l’alto e sentì il cuore battere più forte quando notò un drago che calava in picchiata su di loro.

I giochi di luce rossi e dorati che si inseguivano sulle sue scaglie non lasciavano spazio a dubbi.

“Brogus!” gridò e si fece avanti, superando il gruppo di Cacciatori per andare incontro al drago che adesso era atterrato e correva verso di lui su tutte e quattro le zampe, agitando furiosamente la coda. Semi era così contento di rivederlo che non lo rimproverò neppure quando lasciò cadere le solite scintille sulle maniche della giacca – ormai bruciate in decine di punti diverse –  o quando gli piantò le zampe sul petto, mandandolo lungo disteso tra la polvere e leccandolo furiosamente. Quando il momento dei saluti si fu esaurito e Semi, aiutato da Akaashi, si rimise in piedi, Brogus prese ad annusare l’aria, alla ricerca non di una traccia, ma _della_ traccia: quella di Tendō.

Deluso dalla sua mancanza, esalò un verso acuto e dolente.

“Lo vedrai tra pochissimo,” gli promise Semi, che stranamente si sentiva più affine che mai al drago. Anche lui, e neppure così sotto sotto, desiderava ardentemente rivedere Tendō, perché quella sensazione spiacevole, nonostante il momento gradevole del pasto e l’arrivo di Brogus, era ancora lì, incollata fastidiosamente alla sua pelle.

“L’hai trovata?” chiese poi con urgenza e l’animale si limitò a raspare nervosamente il terreno con una zampa, chinandosi quindi su tutte e quattro le ginocchia per offrire il dorso a Semi e invitarlo a salire.

Semi fu costretto ad imporsi di respirare lentamente e profondamente, sentendosi sulla soglia dell’iperventilazione.

_L’ha trovata_ , riusciva solo a pensare, ancora e ancora. Il sollievo che sentiva agitarsi nello stomaco era perfino doloroso, ma lo accolse di buon grado.

“L’ha trovata,” comunicò ad Akaashi, inerpicandosi sulla groppa di Brogus, pronto a partire.

Akaashi annuì una sola volta. “Fai strada.”

Senza doverglielo neppure dire, Brogus si rimise dritto sulle zampe e si lanciò in avanti così bruscamente che Semi gridò di sorpresa e fu costretto a passargli le braccia intorno al collo, appiattendosi contro di lui.

Brogus era maledettamente _veloce_. Aveva avuto già diverse occasioni per cavalcarlo, ma mai a quella velocità. Dubitava che perfino Tendō avesse mai scoperto tutto quel potenziale. Con il vento che gli fischiava nelle orecchie e il corpo che rimbalzava, echeggiando i movimenti dell’animale, Semi voltò a fatica la testa solo per vedere che la squadra dei Cacciatori era stata già distanziata, a malapena visibile oltre la cortina di polvere e terra che Brogus si stava lasciando alle spalle. Deglutendo, tornò a guardare davanti a sé, gli alberi e il sentiero che si mescolavano in un’unica, confusa macchia di colore. Iniziava davvero ad avere la nausea e fu ancora peggio quando Brogus diede quasi uno strattone, facendo leva sulle zampe posteriori per darsi lo slancio e spiccare il volo. L’attimo dopo, Semi si ritrovava a sovrastare le cime degli alberi, il vento che adesso, privo di ostacoli, lo colpiva implacabilmente, schiaffeggiandogli i capelli sul viso e sul collo. Guardando in basso, capì perché Brogus aveva dovuto ricorrere a quella manovra: una slavina scendeva a bloccare il sentiero, rendendolo di fatto impercorribile. L’unica soluzione era sorvolarlo e atterrare non appena ci fosse stato un varco utile tra le fronde. Dalle voci alle sue spalle, capì che anche i Cacciatori dovevano essersi levati in volo. Sentì perfino qualcuno urlare, “Quel drago è ridicolo!”, e nonostante tutto, Semi colse perfettamente la nota ammirata e impressionata che scivolava tra una parola e l’altra.

“Dimmi che manca poco,” si ritrovò a pregare e Brogus, quasi l’avesse ascoltato, lasciò che le ali si spalancassero totalmente, sfruttando le correnti aeree e riducendo drasticamente la velocità. Più avanti, Semi riusciva a vedere un punto in cui gli alberi si diradavano bruscamente, creando un largo spazio vuoto. La forma circolare gli ricordava qualcosa, ma non aveva idea di cosa. Era come se avesse pizzicato una corda della sua memoria, senza tuttavia disvelarla.

Fu solo quando il drago piegò il corpo in avanti e l’attrito si fece forte al punto da costringerlo ad appiattirsi nuovamente su di lui che realizzò. Quello spazio aperto somigliava terribilmente alla radura che era stata prima la prigione e poi la tomba del Terrore Nero.

Per un attimo, il terrore cieco che lo stesso destino fosse toccato a Dezai gli strinse la gola, rendendogli difficile respirare.

_No_ , si disperò. _Non può succedere di nuovo. Non può_.

Per quella ragione, quando le prime foglie iniziarono a sfiorargli le scarpe, in fase di atterraggio, Semi si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi, per godere di quell’ultimo, vero momento di incertezza, di quell’ultimo secondo in cui c’era ancora la possibilità che Dezai fosse viva. Fu solo quando le zampe di Brogus toccarono bruscamente il terreno e il contraccolpo gli fece picchiare il mento contro il suo collo che istintivamente sollevò le palpebre e si sentì gelare.

La radura era dolorosamente simile a quella dei suoi ricordi. C’era perfino un piccolo lago ad abbellirla, e rigogliosi fiori rossi e bianchi ad orlarne il bordo. Suo malgrado, si ritrovò a scrutare ansiosamente la radura, ma di Dezai non vi era la minima traccia. Perché Brogus l’aveva portato laggiù? Non erano ancora arrivati?

I Cacciatori atterrarono alle sue spalle, guardandosi intorno, cercando come lui il Crociato Bianco.

Semi scivolò giù da Brogus sentendosi piuttosto malfermo sulle ginocchia e accennò qualche passo incerto, continuando a guardarsi intorno con crescente, disperata confusione. Dove era? Dove…?

Un gemito squarciò il silenzio e fu assurdo e sorprendente, perché era un verso debolissimo, ma Semi lo sentì rimbombare dentro di sé, come se il suo corpo fosse diventato una cassa di risonanza.

Conosceva quel verso come se fosse stato una componente basilare del suo DNA, della sua stessa carne, come se gli appartenesse fino all’ultima vibrazione.

E finalmente la vide.

Trascinandosi sulle ali sporche di fango e sangue, Dezai strisciò fuori da un cespuglio particolarmente grande, accasciandosi quindi sull’erba. I suoi occhi cercarono e trovarono quelli di Semi e lui provò la più strana delle sensazioni.

Era come se il tempo e lo spazio si fossero interrotti, come se tutto il mondo fosse sprofondato nella foschia e quella radura fosse l’unica, silenziosa superstite – era come se un’apocalisse fosse giunta per risparmiare solo loro due.

Vide gli occhi di Dezai schiudersi un po’ mentre si lasciava sfuggire di sollievo. Semi sentiva di essere finalmente tornato a casa.

Le sorrise e seppe che era tutto finito, che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

E poi... poi quella strana bolla di stuporosa felicità scoppiò senza preavviso – facendolo sussultare mentre gli restituiva i sensi, il tempo e lo spazio – e di colpo c’era il dardo di una balestra che, passandogli accanto, gli aveva fischiato nell’orecchio l’attimo prima di conficcarsi profondamente nell’ala di Dezai.

Il mondo, risorto dal silenzio e dalla nebbia, fu pervaso dal caos e dall’incoerenza. Ma soprattutto, dalle urla dei Cacciatori che si rimpallavano, come uccelli di bosco, un’unica parola, sempre la stessa.

“Sciacalli!”

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Il primo a reagire, prevedibilmente, fu Akaashi.

Semi si sentì stringere forte da dietro il momento prima che il Cacciatore gettasse a terra entrambi, sottraendoli ad un fuoco di fila di dardi che fortunatamente mancarono sia loro che Dezai.

Qedrian balzò avanti a difesa del proprio allevatore, girando su se stesso mentre creava una barriera di fuoco semicircolare. Il fumo che si levò dall’erba bruciata lo accecò immediatamente, gettandolo in preda ad un attacco convulsivo di tosse che gli lacerò la gola e lo lasciò senza fiato.

“Raggiungi il tuo drago e non ti muovere!” gli urlò Akaashi nell’orecchio, rimettendolo in piedi come fosse stato un bambino prima di assestargli una pacca vigorosa tra le scapole per spronarlo a correre. Mosso dalla paura e dall’adrenalina, Semi obbedì prontamente e, a larghe falcate, raggiunse Dezai, fino a scivolare contro di lei, le braccia che finalmente, dopo lunghissimi giorni, si chiudevano intorno al collo dell’animale.

Semi le concesse una rapida leccata ricambiata da un bacio velocissimo sul muso prima di tirarla verso il cespuglio, dentro al quale, notò, se ne stava una larga pietra che gli avrebbe protetti dai dardi.

Semi approfittò immediatamente di quel momento di relativa tregua – nella radura, che adesso sapeva essere il luogo di un’imboscata ordita ai loro danni chissà quando e chissà perché (la mente sovraecciata immaginava qualche faida tra loro e Fukurodani, ma il pensiero fu rapido come un lampo e, come un lampo, fu immediatamente sottratto alla sua attenzione), Cacciatori e Sciacalli urlavano e combattevano, le loro voci che si mischiavano ai ruggiti più ferini e mortali dei draghi di entrambe le fazioni – per controllare sommariamente Dezai. Il dardo che si era conficcato nell’ala e la ferita di balestra che Semi supponeva essere quella che le avevano inferto nei presso di Karasuno, appurò rabbuiandosi, erano gli ultimi dei suoi problemi. A preoccuparlo era l’enorme squarcio nel fianco, a metà strada tra l’ala e il cuore, da cui, lentamente, continuava a sgorgare sangue grigiastro, chiaramente avvelenato. La forma e la dimensione della ferita, unitamente al veleno, non lasciavano spazio ad alcun dubbio: lacerazioni di Artiglio di Palude. Se gli Sciacalli avevano iniziato ad addestrarli – giacché Semi dubitava fortemente che Dezai fosse stata attaccata da un esemplare selvatico – tempi difficili aspettavano vittime e Cacciatori.

A giudicare dalle striature argentate che si dipanavano dalla ferita, mancava poco che il veleno raggiungesse il cuore. I battiti di Dezai erano drammaticamente contati, se non avesse immediatamente fatto qualcosa. Frugò disperatamente nella sua sacca, ma sapeva già che non avrebbe trovato nulla di utile: stupidamente, un possibile avvelenamento non gli era neppure venuto in mente.

_Pensa, Eita, pensa_ , si ordinò bruscamente. Ma più si sforzava di cercare una soluzione, più si sentiva sprofondare, soffocare. Un attacco di panico era proprio dietro l’angolo.

_Pensa, idiota! Una cosa alla volta! Che cosa sai sull’avvelenamento da drago_?

Che era difficile da curare. Che solo i semi di papavero, unitamente alle bacche di Belladonna, potevano depurare il sangue malato. Che solo un unguento a base di miele e polline di giglio potevano annullare il potere de-cicatrizzante del veleno di Artiglio di Palude e permettere alla ferita di rimaginarsi.

_Ma io non ho niente di tutto questo!_ urlò nella sua mente, picchiando forte il terreno, una, due, tre volte. Dezai allungò debolmente il collo e spinse il muso contro le sue mani, leccando il sangue che aveva preso a sgorgare dalle nocche ferite.

Semi provò l’impulso di piangere. Il suo drago stava morendo, ma ciononostante era lei a confortare lui, a lenire le sue ferite, a pulirgli la pelle dal sangue…

Trattenne bruscamente il fiato, immobilizzandosi.

_Il sangue!_

Quasi si rivide, un sedicenne imbronciato e nervoso con la testa china su una lettura supplementare che il suo maestro gli aveva ordinato di leggere perché il suo sapere doveva essere totale e, per diventarlo, Semi avrebbe dovuto acquisire anche nozioni che sembravano inutili, come la composizione del sangue umano, nonché i modi per curarlo da un avvelenamento da drago. Rivide, con nitida chiarezza, il piccolo paragrafo in cui si spiegava che il sangue degli esseri umani aveva anche molti vantaggi per i draghi, uno tra tutti quello di neutralizzare la tossina della maggior parte dei draghi velenosi.

Velocemente, frugò nella sacca finché le dita non si chiusero sul profilo di un manico di coltello. Lo tirò fuori ed esitò. La sua prima scelta sarebbe stata quella di incidere il palmo, ma gli pareva di ricordare qualcosa sul sangue venoso, qualcosa sull’azione dell’anidride carbonica sulla tossina. Dunque, il polso. Appoggiò la lama sulla pelle, incrociando quindi lo sguardo con Dezai. Gli sembrò di vedere gli occhi del drago riempirsi di pena e disapprovazione.

“Scusa, Decchan, ma non ho davvero altra scelta.” In unico movimento, la lama recise la pelle sottile e le vene che le soggiacevano e il sangue schizzò sulle scaglie bianche di Dezai, sorprendendolo con la sua gittata. Doveva agire in fretta, se non voleva dissanguarsi. Avvicinò il polso alla ferita del drago e lasciò che il sangue ruscellasse negli squarci, da cui si levarono riccioli di vapore dall’odore neauseabondo, accompagnati da un suono sfrigolante e dai gemiti di dolore di Dezai.

Solo quando iniziò a sentirsi la testa pericolosamente leggera tirò via il braccio e si affrettò a sfilarsi la giacca, stringendo forte una manica intorno alla ferita e premendo così da permettere al sangue di coagulare più in fretta. A quel punto, non c’era altro che potesse fare. Doveva solo aspettare e se le striature argentate non fossero regredite, be’, disponeva pur sempre di un altro polso e di altri svariati centilitri di sangue.

“Andrà tutto bene,” disse a beneficio di entrambi. “Andrà tutto bene.”

“Sai,” disse una voce alle sue spalle, portandolo a scattare in posizione difensiva davanti a Dezai, “quando dicevi che avresti anche dato un braccio per Dezai, non pensavo fossi serio.”

Un fruscio nel fogliame e poi la testa di Tendō spuntò a poche spanne dalla sua, dando l’impressione di galleggiare nel vuoto. Se era esistito un momento in cui era stato più contento di vedere Tendō, Semi non lo ricordava. Provò l’istinto feroce di stringerlo in un abbraccio, ma qualcosa lo frenò, qualcosa lo tenne incollato al fianco di Dezai. Confuso e turbato, lasciò che l’altro lo raggiungesse, accovacciandosi davanti a sé.

“Ciao, principessa. È bello vederti viva,” disse a Dezai, strofinandole le nocche sul muso.

“Come ci avete trovati?”

“Abbi pazienza,” borbottò Tendō, “ma con tutto quel fumo era impossibile non farsi due domande e darsi due risposte.”

Semi annuì, sentendosi improvvisamente a disagio. Tendō era così vicino e lui aveva ancora così tanta voglia di toccarlo, assicurarsi che fosse realmente lì per scrollarsi di dosso quella sensazione quasi luttuosa che l’aveva accompagnato nelle ultime ore, ma c’era cose più importanti a cui pensare, adesso, c’erano _sempre_ cose più importanti a cui pensare…

Come in risposta ai suoi stessi pensieri, dalla radura si levò il boato di un’esplosione. Tendō si alzò per controllare la situazione e qualcosa – qualcuno – quasi si materializzò davanti a lui, afferrandolo per la collottola e gettandolo con disarmante facilità sul terreno. Mosso da qualcosa che non seppe qualificare, ma che aveva i contorni chiari e lucenti della rabbia, Semi si lanciò fuori dal fogliame, dritto sulla figura che sovrastava Tendō, puntandogli la balestra al cuore. L’arma volò via e i due rotolarono per diversi metri, prima di arrestarsi e iniziare a ricorrere a calci e pugni per cercare di soverchiare l’altro. Il dolore dei primi pugni fu intenso, ma si sentì pienamente ripagato quando sollevò il ginocchio contro l’inguine dell’uomo e quello gemette, dandogli l’occasione di salirgli addosso a cavalcioni e assestargli una sequenza di pugni. Ma l’attimo di debolezza dello Sciacallo durò poco e il pugno che gli sferrò alla gola fu sufficiente a strappargli il respiro dai polmoni, facendolo crollare rantolante su un fianco. E fu ancora peggio quando l’avversario spinse ferocemente la punta metallica del suo stivale dritto contro le costole di Semi, ripetutamente.

Il dolore era totale, adesso. Quando desiderò di poter perdere conoscenza per sottrarsi a quella raffica di colpi, misericordiosamente, quello smise, trascinato via da Tendō e Brogus, arrivato in suo soccorso.

Riverso prono sull’erba, con gli occhi offuscati dalle lacrime e dal dolore, osservò ipnotizzato le zanne di Brogus chiudersi sulla spalla dell’uomo, strattonando forte. Il sangue schizzò fino a Semi, bagnandogli la guancia e i capelli.

_Alzati!_ si urlò contro. _Alzati e vai ad aiutare!_

A fatica, sentendosi mancare ad ogni movimento che portava una stilettata di dolore al fianco – qualche costola doveva essersi incrinata, lo sapeva – piantò il pugno per terra e fece leva per rimettersi in piedi, puntando alla balestra che giaceva abbadonata sull’erba. Sentì un moto di trionfo quando le dita scorticate e insanguinate si chiusero sull’arma, ma quella sembrava stranamente pesante, _troppo_ pesante. Vide il sangue gocciare per terra e scivolare lungo il gomito dal polso squarciato e pensò che avrebbe davvero dovuto premervi contro qualcosa. Sentiva che non gli restava più molta autonomia e sollevò la balestra. Seppe immediatamente di non poter rilasciare il dardo: Tendō, l’uomo e Brogus erano un unico groviglio di carne e vestiti laceri, non avrebbe mai potuto colpire il bersaglio giusto e l’ultima cosa che desiderava era ferire Tendō o il suo drago.

E poi, senza alcun preavviso, le ginocchia cedettero e si piantarono nel terreno. Il sangue andava raccogliendosi lentamente ai suoi piedi, sporcandogli i pantaloni e le scarpe.

Non poteva continuare così. Furioso, afferrò un lembo della camicia e tirò forte, strappandone un pezzo abbastanza lungo da poter essere avvolto intorno al polso. Lavorò velocemente, con le dita rese goffe dal tremore che le affliggeva, e si aiutò con i denti per serrare il nodo fin quasi a sentirlo scavare nella carne. Anche così, la stoffa bianca iniziava già a presentare piccoli punti rossi, come fiori che sbocciavano, uno dopo l’altro. Si rimise in piedi e guardò velocemente oltre Tendō e lo Sciacallo, dove Akaashi e i suoi uomini avevano già neutralizzato la maggior parte degli avversari e i loro draghi. Vide tuttavia alcuni uomini e alcuni animali riversi per terra, apparentemente morti. Si ritrovò a supplicare che non lo fossero, che nessuno avrebbe dovuto morire a causa sua, che quella missione doveva solo salvare una vita, non toglierne altre...

Ai margini della radura, Bokuto e il suo drago stavano fronteggiando tre avversari – due animali e uno umano – ma sembravano non avere particolari problemi; si muovevano entrambi con la domestichezza di chi ha passato la vita ad allenarsi esclusivamente in vista di questo momento.

Stava per tornare a rivolgere la sua attenzione e il suo aiuto a Tendō, quando lo sentì urlare il suo nome. Il campo visivo di Semi fu immediatamente riempito dalle fauci spalancate di un Zampa Lesta, che gli piantò le zampe sul petto, mandandolo, per l’ennesima volta, lungo disteso sull’erba. La balestra gli sfuggì dalle dita e all’animale bastò allungare il collo per prenderla tra i denti e correre verso il suo allevatore.

“No, no!” ringhiò Semi tornando in piedi, appena in tempo per vedere lo Sciacallo sopraffare Tendō e afferrare l’arma che gli veniva porta, puntandola nuovamente al cuore di Tendō.

Semi sentì l’urlo allarmato formarsi alla base della sua gola, ma non trovò mai la via per raggiungere le sue labbra, che si schiusero in un’espressione di muto orrore mentre l’uomo rilasciava il dardo nello stesso istante in cui Brogus saltava a frapporsi tra di loro. Semi scrutò ossessivamente il drago e Tendō, ma non era in grado di vedere il dardo. Lo aveva mancato? Era piantato nell’erba dietro di loro?

Vide chiaramente lo Sciacallo domandarsi esattamente le stesse cose e quell’attimo di perplessità fu la sua condanna: Brogus inarcò la schiena e Semi sapeva cosa stava per succedere. Si appiattì appena in tempo sul terreno mentre la colonna di fuoco ruggiva una spanna sopra di lui, portandosi via le urla agonizzanti dell’uomo e la sua stessa vita.

Solo quando il calore insopportabile svanì di colpo Semi osò girarsi supino e mettersi cautamente carponi, guardando dietro di sé. Brogus se ne stava accucciato accanto a Tendō, a leccare via qualcosa dalla sua giacca, qualcosa di umido, viscido…

Alle sue spalle, alto e dolente, si levò il grido di Dezai e Semì si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene.

“No, no, stanno bene, perché…? Perché fai così…?” sussurrò disperatamente, alzandosi sulle ginocchia sempre più deboli perché non poteva essere, non poteva _assolutamente_ essere, Dezai era confusa e stremata, le sue percezioni erano alterate, era…

No, quel lamento funebre che i draghi esalavano quando qualcuno stava per morire non aveva alcuna ragione d’esistere. Ma allora perché non poteva fare a meno di fissare ipnotizzato la macchia scura sulla giacca di Tendō, proprio dove, sotto strati di carne e tessuto, batteva il cuore?

Contando su una forza che non sapeva di avere, si trascinò ondeggiando fino a Tendō, gridando il suo nome quando lo vide cadere inerme sulle ginocchia. Scivolò malamente davanti a lui, le mani che tremavano violentemente sospese sulla macchia di sangue sul petto.

“Starai bene,” disse freneticamente. “Starai bene, lasciami solo vedere… Lasciami…” Scostando la giacca per rivelare la camicia sottostante, Semi si paralizzò, schiudendo la bocca in un’espressione frastornata.

Perché il tessuto era immacolato, asciutto, pulito.

Quel bianco candido fu doloroso come uno schiaffo in faccia. Dezai non aveva intonato il canto di morte per onorare Tendō. Il dardo non aveva colpito Tendō. A morire, non sarebbe stato Tendō.

Alle sue spalle, con un fragore che riecheggiò nel silenzio immobile della radura, Brogus cadde riverso su un fianco, gli occhi spalancati verso un cielo che non avrebbe più potuto vedere né solcare.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Semi gli restò accanto e in totale silenzio finché anche l’ultima lingua di fuoco non ebbe consumato le scaglie Brogus, restituendolo alla natura, riportandolo agli albori della sua stessa esistenza.

In quei due lunghi, lunghissimi giorni, aveva lasciato il fianco di Tendō solo per tornare da Dezai, in piena convalescenza, e occuparsi delle sue ferite. Il sangue umano aveva sortito la sua misteriosa magia, fermando l’avvelenamento, ma erano dovuti passare giorni prima che sia lei che Brogus fossero riportati a Shiratorizawa, con la collaborazione di tutti i Cacciatori dei villaggi e i loro draghi. Adesso Dezai riposava nella sua casa di guarigione, alternando momenti di apatia ad altri in cui lasciava che lunghi gemiti luttuosi sgorgassero dalla sua gola, quasi a voler raggiungere l’amico perduto per sempre. Quelli erano i momenti che Semi tollerava di meno, un costante memento di quello che riportare il suo drago a casa aveva chiesto in cambio.

La morte di Brogus gli pesava sulla coscienza in modi che non avrebbe neppure saputo spiegare, così come si sentiva responsabile per ogni singola ferita e perdita che i Cacciatori di Fukurodani avevano riportato.

Il suo debito di sangue si srotolava in una lista così lunga che dubitava di poter mai porvi rimedio in questa vita, o in tutte le altre che sarebbero venute. C’erano poi dei momenti in cui semplicemente non ce la faceva, momenti in cui era costretto ad aggrapparsi al tronco di un albero e premere forte il polso ferito contro le labbra per attenuare l’urlo che risaliva alla bocca violento e improvviso come un conato di vomito.

E poi c’era Tendō.

Il suo dolore era insopportabile nel suo silenzio, nella sua compostezza, nella sua distanza. Il suo corpo era lì, ma la sua essenza era come sparita, consumata dalle stesse fiamme che si erano portate via il suo drago. E anche il suo cuore, sospettava Semi, doveva essere a pezzi, come se il dardo, uscendo da quello di Brogus, si fosse poi conficcato nel suo.

Non appena la pira era stata accesa, Semi aveva lasciato scivolare una mano in quella di Tendō, come mille altre volte avevano fatto da bambini quando avevano paura di qualcosa, ma le dita dell’altro non gli avevano mai restituito la stretta. Fredde e immobili, se ne erano semplicemente rimaste tra le sue.

Anche adesso, gli occhi di Tendō si limitavano a fissare con espressione vacua le ceneri che il vento disperdeva una folata alla volta, come se non fossero realmente in grado di _vedere_.

“Satori,” lo chiamò piano, tirando delicatamente il suo braccio. “Andiamo a casa.”

Tendō si lasciò guidare con la stessa, passiva remissività di un animale e quando finalmente varcarono la soglia della casa di Semi si limitò a restarsene in piedi, con l’aria smarrita di un bambino solo al mondo.

Era troppo.

Era semplicemente _troppo_.

“Perdonami!” gridò e la sua voce risuonò forte come lo schiocco di uno sparo – _come lo schiocco di un dardo_ – mentre si piegava in un profondo inchino, le mani rigide lungo le gambe. Aprì la bocca per proseguire, ma si riscoprì incapace di farlo. C’era un nodo stretto alla base della sua gola e non sapeva come liberarsene.

“È colpa mia,” mormorò, quasi soffocando, “non avrei dovuto permetterti di seguirmi, non avrei dovuto dire a Ushijima che ero in partenza, non avrei dovuto–”

“Eita. Alzati.”

Semi obbedì, non perché desiderasse farlo, ma perché era la prima volta che sentiva la voce di Tendō da quando Brogus si era schiantato al suolo, esalando l’ultimo respiro.

Era di nuovo lì. L’espressione persa e remota era sparita, rimpiazzata da una piena di dolore, ma decisamente lucida e presente. Era come se Tendō fosse finalmente tornato a casa.

“Va bene così. Un drago per un altro drago.”

Semi si sentì come se l’avesse colpito in testa con una mazza. “Cosa?”

“Adesso siamo pari. Adesso possiamo ricominciare.”

“Ma… Ma di che stai parlando?!”

“Del Terrore Nero,” sbuffò con ovvietà, ma le sue labbra tremarono sospettosamente.

La mano di Semi scattò prima che potesse imperdirselo e lo schiocco secco dello schiaffo riempì il silenzio della casa. Subito dopo, sentì gli occhi inumidirsi.

“ _Non osare!_ Non c’è niente che vada _bene_! Tu non mi hai mai tradito, tu non hai mai provocato la morte di quel drago!” urlò, calciando rabbiosamente il porta ombrelli che se ne stava accanto alla porta, scaraventandolo contro il muro.

Adesso Semi lo sapeva. Sapeva che quel sogno che aveva fatto a Fukurodani non era un sogno, ma il ricordo che tornava a galla in tutta la sua interezza, restituendogli finalmente il dettaglio mancante che aveva distrutto tutto, che lui, troppo sconvolto, aveva finito per rimuovere, addossando più comodamente la colpa sulle spalle innocenti di Tendō. Qualcun altro lo aveva seguito nei boschi, quel giorno. Qualcun altro aveva riportato la presenza del drago ai Cacciatori.

Ma non Tendō. Mai Tendō.

Aveva passato anni ad odiare la persona sbagliata – il suo migliore amico, il suo migliore amico di cui si era _innamorato_ – perché la commiserazione gli aveva impedito di ragionare sull’accaduto e registrare correttamente gli eventi, preferendo cercare un bersaglio facile piuttosto che indagare più a fondo. E avrebbe potuto dirsi che era stato solo un ragazzino, che aveva solo quattordici anni e che non era neanche lontanamente adulto e maturo, ma adesso si ritrovava a dover fronteggiare la morte di Brogus, che poggiava unicamente sulle _sue_ spalle, e non c’erano attenuanti che reggessero.

“Perché hai cambiato idea?” domandò Tendō, sinceramente curioso.

“Ho ricordato,” rispose semplicemente, accasciandosi sul pavimento e portando le ginocchia al petto. Chiuse gli occhi e rivide quella macchia di colore, quella silhouette umana, quel dettaglio piccolo da cui erano scaturite conseguenze enormi, mostruose. “Ho ricordato di aver intravisto qualcuno alle tue spalle.”

Riaprì gli occhi quando sentì il braccio di Tendō premere contro il suo. Gli sedeva accanto e gli porgeva la mano, aperta, a palmo in su, in un invito ad intrecciare le dita alle sue come lui gli aveva permesso di fare quella stessa mattina. Ma Semi non poteva toccarlo, non _voleva_ toccarlo. Accettare la sua offerta avrebbe significato accettare il perdono che Tendō gli stava offrendo e Semi aveva disperatamente _bisogno_ di non accettarlo e scontare la sua colpa.

“La morte di quel drago non fu colpa mia,” disse Tendō. “Non più di quanto la morte di Brogus sia colpa tua. È stato quello Sciacallo ad ucciderlo, non tu.”

Semi sbuffò un verso sprezzante, pieno di odio verso se stesso. “E che differenza fa? Brogus era lì a _causa mia_. Quell’uomo si è ripreso la baestra perché _io_ non ho saputo impedire al suo drago di strapparmela via. Lui avrà pure sparato il colpo, ma sono stato io a mettergli in mano l’arma.”

“E allora lo stesso vale per me,” ribatté Tendō testardamente. “ _Io_ mi trovavo lì, quel giorno. _Io_ ti ho seguito, facendomi seguire a mia volta. È stato qualcuno ad allertare i Cacciatori, ma _io_ l’ho portato da te.”

Semi scosse la testa. “No, no, no, tu non capisci!”

“Mah,” sospirò Tendō, rimettendosi in piedi. “Io capisco solo che devi sbollire. Sei andato un po’ fuori di testa, SemiSemi.”

“Dovresti odiarmi! Per il Terrore Nero, per Brogus, per _tutto_!”

Tendō esitò, stringendo il pomello della porta e voltò appena la testa, prima di andarsene, per concedergli un’unica risposta.

“Al contrario, Eita.”

L’attimo dopo era già oltre la soglia.

Semi desiderò di poter dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma la replica di Tendō era stata così criptica che la confusione, per un glorioso attimo, coprì tutte le altre emozioni, lasciandolo a chiedersi cosa mai l’altro avesse voluto dire.

 

Non seppe mai quanto tempo era rimasto lì seduto sul pavimento, ma quando decise di rialzarsi perché il dolore alla schiena si era fatto insopportabile e Dezai andava visitata nuovamente, il sole era già tramontato da un pezzo. Si sentiva malfermo sulle gambe e premette la mano contro il muro per sorreggersi, guardandosi intorno con aria smarrita. Tutto quello che si era ripromesso di affrontare una volta tornato a casa l’aveva investito come un’onda di piena, lasciandolo ad annaspare in un oceano di dubbi e punti di domanda. Non aveva la minima idea di come gestire tutto quell’ammasso ingarbugliato di sensazioni e sentimenti, non sapeva come impedirgli di prendere il sopravvento senza alcun preavviso, togliendogli il fiato come il fuoco di fila di calci che aveva ricevuto giorni prima e di cui ancora conservava la memoria in forma di lividi violacei.

Ma sopra ogni altra cosa, non immaginava davvero come sarebbe potuto andare avanti mentre un senso di colpa sempre più crescente e devastante si ostinava a legarlo a sé, lasciandolo inesorabilmente indietro. Ripensò a tutte le volte in cui gli era stato detto che il tempo avrebbe risolto tutto, rimesso a posto i pezzi al posto suo, ma il conforto che aspettava non arrivò.

Al contrario, si convinse che sarebbero potuti trascorrere secoli, ma lui sarebbe sempre rimasto bloccato nell’attimo esatto in cui il dardo era stato scagliato, a chiedersi cosa avrebbe potuto fare per impedire che raggiungesse il cuore di Brogus, portandoselo via per sempre.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Le settimane che seguirono furono, nell’ottica più ottimista, _strane_.

Semi alternava momenti di profondo sconforto, durante i quali non poteva fare altro che restarsene paralizzato sotto le coperte, a fissare il buio con la fronte imperlata di sudore e la mente carica di immagini che desiderava disperatamente dimenticare o almeno mettere da parte, ad altri in cui i rumori e le urla nella sua testa diventavano rumore bianco, un beato oblio durante il quale Semi si dedicava attivamente al suo lavoro, sobbarcandosi compiti che neppure gli spettavano, ma ciononostante desideroso di portarli a termine anche solo per avere qualcos’altro di innocuo e neutro a cui pensare.

L’unica vera nota positiva era Dezai. Dopo una settimana di trattamenti intensi, era stata finalmente capace di abbandonare la casa di guarigione sulle sue zampe e gironzolare un po’ per i prati retrostanti la struttura. La sua andatura era ancora piuttosto incerta e, di tanto in tanto, Semi la sorprendeva a cercare di strappare via le bende che le fasciavano stretto il petto, probabilmente infastidita dagli unguenti che pizzicavano e bruciavano; allora lui interveniva immediatamente, blandendola con parole e carezze, accompagnandola nelle sue lente, lunghe passeggiate.

Dieci giorni dopo, fu in grado di tornare a casa e riposare ai piede del letto di Semi, avvicinandosi e poggiandogli il muso sul petto quando sentiva che il suo allevatore stava scivolando in un altro dei suoi momenti bui. Era un peso confortevole, lo aiutava a restare ancorato al presente, sottraendosi, sia pure a fatica, alle spire del passato che con così tanta implacabilità lo reclamavano.

Il villaggio di Shiratorizawa, poi, non aveva mai mostrato più empatia. Ciascuno dei suoi abitanti si informava spesso sulle loro condizioni, offriva piccoli regali e, in generale, si impegnava a portare un sorriso sulle labbra crucciate di Semi. Perfino Ushijima, nonostante i suoi molti impegni, trovava il tempo di bere una tazza di tè con lui, di tanto in tanto. Stare con il capo villaggio era più semplice. Non si sentiva in obbligo di riempire i silenzi, che arrivavano anche a protrarsi per molti minuti senza tuttavia riempirsi di imbarazzo o disagio. A Semi faceva piacere la sua presenza perché, a conti fatti, era l’unico a non volerlo tirare su, a non esagerare con le battute nella speranza di vederlo ridere. Ushijima si limitava semplicemente ad occupare il suo stesso spazio e andava bene così.

Fino a quella sera.

Ad un mese esatto dalla morte di Brogus, Ushijima bussò alla sua porta. Tra le mani, al posto della solita scatolina in cui conservava le erbe per il té (era sempre lui a portarle e Semi, sotto sotto, ne era contento, perché erano spezie pregiate e decisamente deliziose), stringeva una cassa di legno a pianta quadrata, con tutti i lati perforati.

“Posso entrare?”

Semi fece una smorfia come a dirgli che sì, ovviamente poteva entrare, e si scansò di lato per lasciarlo passare. Ushijima puntò alla cucina e depose con insolita cautela la cassa sul tavolo, attirandosi immediatamente le attenzioni di Dezai, che prese ad annusare con vigore il legno, agitando nervosamente la coda.

Un animale, dunque. Probabilmente un coniglietto ferito o Dio sapeva solo cosa. Meglio per lui: non diceva mai di no al lavoro extra, di quei tempi.

“Cos’hai, lì?”

“Guarda tu stesso,” e così dicendo scoperchiò la cassa. Semi si avvicinò per sbirciare e si lasciò sfuggire un ansito di sorpresa. Un paio di occhi scarlatti ricambiavano il suo sguardo con rovente curiosità e la bestiola al suo interno si issò sulle zampe posteriori, piantando quelle anteriori sul bordo della cassa. La coda, soffice e voluminosa, spazzava il fondo del contenitore.

“Un cucciolo di Notturno! Dove l’hai trovato?”

“Nel villaggio di Nekoma. Ci sono stato circa due giorni fa e Kuroo-san, il capo villaggio, mi ha parlato di lui. Gli Sciacalli sono riusciti a rapire la madre e i fratelli, ma lui, in qualche modo, si è miracolosamente salvato. E tuttavia, conosci la legge…” accennò e lasciò che le parole cadessero nel vuoto.

Semi si rabbuiò e strinse i denti quando uno spasmo di dolore gli strinse lo stomaco. Sì, conosceva la legge. Al pari del Terrore Nero, la razza dei Notturno era qualificata anch’essa come una di quelle pericolose. Tuttavia, solo grazie alla loro indole malleabile, gli esemplari selvatici si erano guadagnati il diritto di sopravvivere, purché venissero portati nei boschi remoti delle Vette, lontani da qualsiasi insediamento umano. A meno che, specificava la legge, qualcuno non decidesse di farsi avanti come allevatore, nel caso in cui si trattasse di cuccioli sotto l’anno di età.

E se Ushijima l’aveva portato fin lì…

“Vuoi che lo allevi.”

Ushijima scosse la testa. “Voglio che lo addestri. So che a Karasuno il corpo animale di guardia è composto interamente da Notturni. Sono draghi forti e veloci, aggiungerlo al nostro, di corpo di guardia, potrà solo essere un bene. Sempre che tu sia disposto a farlo.”

Semi si morse un labbro. Era vero, i Notturni, nonostante non fossero nati con quello scopo, si prestavano ad essere delle ottime guardie e, da quanto ne sapeva, andavano anche abbastanza d’accordo con le Sentinelle, con le quali, se la memoria non lo ingannava, erano imparentati alla lontana. Tuttavia, addestrare un cucciolo così giovane – stimava avesse dai due ai quattro mesi – gli avrebbe portato via un sacco di tempo. a sopra ogni altra cosa, avrebbe richiesto una concentrazione che non era sicuro di potergli riservare, non incasinato e sottosopra come si sentiva al momento.

“Non lo so, Ushijima,” esitò. “Questo non è un buon periodo per me, lo sai. Un conto è curare delle ferite, fare o ritirare delle consegne, ma questo? Credo sia oltre la mia portata, al momento.”

“Provaci,” consigliò l’altro con voce seria e profonda. Non era un ordine, tuttavia, ma un’esortazione. “E se capirai di non esserne in grado, Nishinoya Yuu di Karasuno è già disposto a prenderlo con sé.”

Semi annuì. Aveva incontrato Nishinoya solo una volta, ma gli aveva fatto una buona impressione – era uno che con i draghi sapeva farci, si vedeva.

E forse, sussurrò una parte di sé, forse disciplinare qualcuno era quello di cui aveva bisogno per disciplinare se stesso, imparare a gestire l’enormità dei suoi sbagli fino ad arrivare a conviverci senza lasciarsene travolgere.

Forse quel Notturno poteva, paradossalmente, essere la vera alba di un nuovo giorno – di un nuovo inizio.

“E sia,” acconsentì infine, allungando una mano per arruffare il pelo nero dell’animale – i Notturni erano una delle pochissime razze provviste di mantello e non di scaglie – , che si gettò immediatamente a pancia in su, agitando furiosamente la coda.

“Ridicolo,” sbuffò Semi sorridendo prima di realizzare che quello era il primo, vero sorriso dopo più di un mese. “Dovresti chiamarti Muka.”

Ushijima abbozzò un sorriso. Tutti conoscevano la storia di Muka il Citrullo, il drago più stupido che fosse mai esistito, che chiaramente pensava a se stesso come un placido e timoroso animaletto da compagnia piuttosto che come al drago da quattrocento chili che era stato. Non a caso, quando qualcuno commetteva una sciocchezza o diceva qualcosa di stupido, si era soliti dirgli “Sei davvero un Muka”.

“Lo lascio nelle tue mani, allora,” disse Ushijima, avviandosi verso la porta. Semi lo accompagnò, reggendo il cucciolo di Notturno – che nella sua mente era già stato battezzato Muka – che insisteva nel volergli leccare le orecchie a tutti i costi.

“Ah,” fece il capo villaggio, voltandosi, “un’ultima cosa: parla con Tendō. Mi ha spesso chiesto di te, in queste settimane.”

Semi incassò il colpo e si sforzò di mantenere una facciata composta, a tratti indifferente. Tendō era qualcosa a cui cercava di pensare il meno possibile. Tendō era… La costante folata di vento che minacciava di spingerlo giù dal filo sottilissimo su cui precariamente si manteneva in bilico.

Non era stato un caso se, dopo quel breve e strano confronto, Semi non lo aveva più cercato. Più d’ogni altra cosa, non aveva idea di cosa dirgli – certe notti, quando scivolava in uno dei suoi momenti bui, aveva perfino provato a comporre un discorso di senso compiuto che potesse spiegare all’altro come si sentiva e perché, ora più che mai, non poteva averlo nella sua vita, ma ogni volta si era sentito annaspare e solo la testa di Dezai sul suo petto gli aveva impedito di soffocare veramente.

Sapeva solo che doveva tenerlo lontano.

“Mh,” concesse neutrale, giocherellando con una delle lunghe orecchie di Muka, che si era addormentato scompostamente sulla sua spalla, esalando scintille dorate ad ogni respiro. A quanto pare, Semi era destinato a farsi bruciare le maniche dei suoi indumenti da un drago. Sentì il cuore stringersi al pensiero e i suoi occhi corsero all’attacapanni, dove la giacca sbrindellata e insanguinata se ne stava appesa e immobile, ma mai dimenticata – l’ennesimo memento delle precedenti settimane. Brogus gli mancava come se, in vita, gli fosse appartenuto.

“Buona serata, Semi.”

“Grazie, Ushijima.”

Chiudendo la porta, Semi si domandò quando avrebbe avuto una vera buona serata – o se ne avrebbe mai più avuta una.

Mosse le dita dietro un orecchio del draghetto che gli dormiva addosso, frugando piano, cercando piuttosto conforto per se stesso che non per la bestiola. Muka poteva essere il nuovo inizio che stava aspettando, la prospettiva di una vita che, nonostante i molti rimorsi e i molti dispiaceri, poteva ancora essere bella.

La promessa, magari, di una rinascita.

Quella notte, con la testa di Dezai sul cuore e il cucciolo accoccolato nella curva del suo gomito, Semi fu finalmente in grado di godere di un sonno ristoratore e, soprattutto, senza sogni.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

“Muka!” gridò Semi con una vaga nota di esasperazione nella voce, accucciandosi di tanto in tanto per frugare nei cespugli. Sentiva come se stesse rivivendo lo stesso copione da giorni, che, nonostante i suoi sforzi, non sembrava cambiare mai: dieci minuti di attenzione piena da parte del cucciolo e poi, senza alcun preavviso e a prescindere dai suoi tentativi di blandirlo, quello scappava per i boschi, con Semi che gli correva dietro, a volte seguito da Dezai.

“Mai nome fu tanto appropriato,” borbottò tra sé e sé, sbuffando quando Dezai gli colpì la spalla con la coda, come a rabbonirlo.

“Sì, sì,” concesse svogliato. “Dai, dammi una mano. Fiuta una pista e portami da quel disgraziato.”

Ma la reazione del drago fu decisamente sorprendente: lanciò uno stridio acuto prima di infilare un sentiero secondario e trottare via agitando furiosamente la coda. Conosceva quel verso e ne temeva sinceramente le conseguenze. Restio, si ritrovò a seguirla, non provando la minima scintilla di sorpresa quando scorse una figura dai capelli rossi seduta su un masso in riva al fiume, una vecchia canna da pesca profondamente conficcata nel terreno accanto a lui.

Ciò che invece lo sorprese fu Muka appollaiato sul suo grembo, a dare leccatine veloci e affettuose alla sua camicia, proprio sul cuore.

Quando Semi fu abbastanza vicino, Tendō alzò di scatto la testa, sorridendo pieno di stupore.

“E infine egli venne,” recitò solennemente, ma era chiaro che era contento di vederlo. E anche Semi, d’altra parte, non poteva negare di ricambiare il sentimento. Eppure, non c’era solo la contentezza, ma anche la puntura insistente della nostalgia che subito gli schiacciò la gola, rendendo il suo respiro decisamente irregolare. Tendō gli era mancato, ma solo adesso scopriva con quale intensità. Quel dolore, tuttavia, gli sembrava la giusta punizione per iniziare anche solo a scontare parte delle sue colpe.

E quel sorriso… Quel sorriso senza odio o biasimo, come se Tendō l’avesse _già_ perdonato, lo sentiva penetrare come un coltello nella carne – come lo stesso che era sceso a mordergli il polso, là dove avrebbe conservato per sempre una cicatrice lunga e arrossata, che forse, si augurava, un giorno sarebbe impallidita come il suo senso di colpa.

“Ciao, Tendō,” borbottò bruscamente, guardando ostinatamente il cucciolo di Notturno che, nonostante avesse realizzato la sua presenza, non aveva ancora dato cenno di voler scendere dalle gambe di Tendō.

“Sei venuto a pescare anche tu?”

“In un certo senso,” sbuffò, indicando poi Muka. “Quel delinquente mi appartiene.”

“Uh? Questo Notturno è tuo?  Da quando? E perché?”

Semi spiegò brevemente perché lo avesse in custodia e Tendō prese a fissare il cucciolo con aria pensosa, affondando le dita nel pelo nero come carbone.

“Vengo qui a pescare da giorni e lui mi fa compagnia ogni volta. Pensavo fosse selvatico.”

“Invece è solo testardo e indisciplinato,” rettificò Semi, avvicinandosi per afferrare il cucciolo per la collottola, senza troppe cerimonie, tenendolo sospeso davanti al viso.

“Tu stai tirando troppo la corda,” lo minacciò, piantandogli l’indice nella pancia coperta da peluria nera e lanuginosa. Per tutta risposta, Muka sbadigliò e qualche scintilla cadde a lambirgli la manica della felpa, bruciacchiandone il tessuto.

“Tra te e Brogus, il mio guardaroba è ormai praticamente da buttare,” disse senza pensarci, salvo poi realizzare il senso delle sue parole e quel nome, quel dannato, amatissimo nome che gli era sfuggito con così tanta naturalezza, con così tanto nostalgico affetto… Cautamente, azzardò un’occhiata a Tendō e fu sorpreso dal sorriso tranquillo sulle sue labbra, dalla luce divertita nei suoi occhi.

“Ehi, Eita?”

“Cosa?” sussultò nervosamente, già pronto allo scontro.

“Posso averlo?”

“Eh?”

“Quel Notturno. Posso averlo? Credo sia destinato a me, sai.”

“Eh?” ripeté scioccamente, sentendosi abbastanza stupido, ma, sul serio, Tendō desiderava avere già un nuovo drago? Era salutare? Era giusto?

“Insomma, mi segue da giorni e se ne va solo quando io sono pronto ad andarmene, quindi sì, credo che questo sia un segno del destino. O del dio Drago.”

“Non esiste un dio Drago,” ribatté Semi impulsivamente, proprio come avrebbe fatto se niente di quello che era successo fosse successo. E cielo, _cielo_ , era così _bello_ poter sperimentare nuovamente quel senso di naturalezza, quel senso di… _qualcosa_ che era capace di farlo stare bene, di fargli dimenticare, anche solo per un attimo, l’infinita stringa di errori ed orrori che lo avrebbe fasciato stretto fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

“Non lo so,” mormorò insicuro. “I Notturni sono  draghi particolari e…” lasciò cadere la frase, azzardando un’occhiata colpevole.

“...e nemici naturali dei Lungafiamma,” concluse Tendō per lui, alzandosi per riprendersi il cucciolo, che subito si accoccolò contro il suo petto, fissando Semi con un’aria sospettosamente compiaciuta.

“Brogus mi manca,” disse e la sua voce si velò di dolore, così come i suoi occhi, “ma questo piccolo tizio mi piace,” concluse e Semi colse tra le righe tutte le cose che non aveva detto ma che erano terribilmente palesi.

“Parlane con Ushijima,” si sentì dire alla fine. “Nel frattempo, immagino che Muka sarà più felice di stare con te che con me.”

Alla menzione del nome, l’espressione di Tendō fu così scioccata che Semi si vide costretto a reprimere qualcosa che minacciava di soffocarlo.

_Una risata_.

“Hai chiamato questo drago come Muka il Citrullo?”

Semi si strinse nelle spalle, sforzandosi di restare serio.

“Voglio cambiargli nome,” replicò l’altro immediatamente e Semi non fu capace di contenersi. Ridere fu catartico. Ridere fu meraviglioso. Ridere fu come tornare nuovamente e pienamente in vita dopo settimane di mera sopravvivenza.

Ridere fu doloroso, però, perché come mai prima di allora Semi desiderò di poter cancellare tutti i suoi sbagli e le sue colpe per poter ricominciare tutto dal principio. Quel pensiero lo privò di qualsiasi fievole e ritrovata allegria, portando le sue labbra a corrucciarsi nuovamente come in preda ad un forte dispiacere.

Scoccando un’occhiata a Tendō, lo scoprì a guardarlo con una tale luce negli occhi che sentì i suoi farsi umidi. Poi, senza alcun preavviso ma con determinazione, Tendō si avvicinò quel tanto che bastava a passargli rudemente un braccio intorno alle spalle, mentre con l’altro sorreggeva il cucciolo. Semi si sentì premere il viso contro il suo collo nudo e fu più di quanto potesse sopportare.

Si vergognò di ogni singola lacrima che scese a bagnare la pelle e la maglia dell’altro, di ogni singolo singhiozzo che non fu capace di sopprimere, del tremore soffuso che lo scuoteva, come se fosse stato in preda al vento gelido, del respiro irregolare e spezzato. Eppure se ne restò così per moltissimo tempo, con le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi, premuto contro Tendō, che, in silenzio, guardava con un sorriso tranquillo il cielo azzurro sulle loro teste, sbaffato di nuvole bianche dalle forme più disparate, placidamente soffiate via dai venti di alta quota.

“Oh, SemiSemi,” sospirò Tendō un po’ esasperato e un po’ divertito. “Impara a lasciare andare tutte quelle cose con cui ti stai torturando e perdonati, perché, che tu lo voglia o no, io l’ho già fatto molto, molto tempo fa.”

 

 

 

 

 

_Fine_

 

\----------BONUS----------

 

_Un anno dopo_.

 

Semi non riesce a capacitarsi di quello che sta vedendo perché, insomma, _che cazzo?!_

È un Guaritore, si suppone che avrebbe dovuto accorgersi molto prima della condizione di Dezai, del suo umore da qualche mese estremamente instabile (quando lo aveva morso dopo aver cercato di controllare che la ferita all’addome fosse guarita del tutto Semi era stato troppo scioccato per fare ipotesi, men che meno _quella_ ) o di quanto fosse diventata restia a farsi toccare. Aveva imputato il cambiamento al lutto per Brogus che finalmente stava iniziando a metabolizzare, forse canalizzandolo verso atteggiamenti piuttosto discutibili, ma chi era lui per dirle come gestire il suo dolore? Le aveva lasciato tutto il tempo e lo spazio di cui aveva avuto bisogno.

Ma che fosse _gravida_? Non ci aveva mai pensato, neppure per sbaglio, neppure per scherzo. Ed eccolo lì, adesso, a dover assistere il suo drago che si preparava chiaramente ad espellere delle uova.

“Okay, okay, stiamo calmi!” strillò, affrettandosi a prendere tutto l’occorrente per aiutarla al meglio.

“Eita-kun, non per infierire, ma sei tu l’unico che si sta agitando,” commenta Tendō dall’altro capo del tavolo. A giudicare dal suo sorriso, trova tutto _infinitamente divertente_.

“Dezai, Dezai, cattiva ragazza,” la stuzzica, guadagnandosi l’occhiata fosca di lei, che lancia uno strillo acuto quando il primo uovo viene espulso, atterrando con un tonfo morbido su una quantità imbarazzante di asciugamani puliti e soffici che Semi ha steso ai suoi piedi.

“Satori, puoi renderti utile, _per favore_?”

“Sicuro. Togliti, Muka, sono richiesto per rendermi utile,” ordina al drago che, nonostante abbia raggiunto la taglia adulta e non sia più una soffice palla di pelo nero, si ostina a dormirgli addosso, con le zampe anteriori e la testa poggiate sulle sue gambe, in una posa decisamente ridicola.

L’animale emette un gemito scontento ma obbedisce, appallottolandosi sotto al tavolo sopra cui Dezai sta dando alla luce i suoi futuri figli, indifferente come Tendō al grande miracolo della vita che Semi, invece, osserva con gli occhi pieni di infantile, adorante stupore.

“Ew,” esclama Tendō quando osserva la dinamica del parto, e poi “Eeeew!” quando Semi gli dice di raccogliere le uova, ricoperte da sangue e altra _roba_ viscida e gelatinosa che provoca in Tendō un immediato moto di disgusto. Con cautela – e raccapriccio – le depone in una cesta foderata di ovatta. L’operazione si ripete un’altra volta, quando l’ultima delle tre uova viene espulsa e Dezai finalmente si accascia sul tavolo, tra i complimenti di Semi, che le sussurra nelle orecchie e le accarezza il muso bagnato di sudore.

“Bravissima, sei stata straordinaria. Adesso riposa. Pensiamo noi ai tuoi piccoli.”

Dezai gli concede una leccata veloce sulla guancia – tornando ad essere la solita, amorevole Dezai – e si addormenta quasi all’istante.

Semi si avvicina alle uova con un panno umido, rimuovendo qualsiasi cosa ne imbratti il guscio, il cui colore viene alla luce solo quando il ragazzo finisce il lavoro di pulizia.

“Oh. Mio. Dio.”

Tendō si avvicina, incuriosito dallo shock che rende quasi grottesca l’espressione sul viso di Semi. Fissa le uova che l’altro sta guardando con assoluto sgomento, scontrandosi contro un guscio che è terribilmente, terribilmente familiare.

“Oh, cazzo,” si sente dire, sbattendo le palpebre.

Due dei tre gusci sono un’unica distesa di bianco perla screziato di venature blu zaffiro, ma l’ultimo… L’ultimo è di un rosso rubino sfavillante, solcato da rilievi dorati, che, alla luce del camino, risplendono come se fossero incandescenti.

Inequivocabilmente, è l’uovo di un Lungafiamma.

“Eita, siamo nonni.”

“Sta’ zitto,” replica Semi automaticamente, fissando ancora l’uovo rosso – è positivamente certo di essere sotto shock.

“Dezai!” esclama Tendō, nonostante il drago stia dormendo e non possa ascoltarlo. “Ho sempre saputo che avevi una tresca con Brogus! Oh, che il dio Drago lo benedica!”

“Adesso capisco perché non mi permetteva di toccarla. Stava proteggendo le uova.”

“Sì, ma quand’è che hanno…?”

Semi fa qualche rapido calcolo, tenendo a mente che la gestazione dei draghi dura circa dodici mesi.

“Oh,” esala. “ _Oh_. Ecco perché non è più tornato.”

“Spiegati, Eita-kun.”

Semi si schiarisce la gola, sciacquandosi le mani in un catino pieno d’acqua. “Credo sia successo poco prima che Dezai scomparisse. Ma i draghi sono in grado di fiutare la presenza delle uova già dopo i primissimi giorni; Brogus non è tornato da noi, dopo che tu l’hai mandato in ricognizione, perché stava proteggendo lei _e_ i cuccioli.”

“Il mio ragazzo,” sospira Tendō, avvicinandosi a Semi per poggiargli il mento sulla spalla mentre l’altro si asciuga le mani.

“Siamo nonni!” ripete di nuovo e Semi alza gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando. Ma c’è un sorriso emozionato sulle sue labbra; la copia esatta di quello di Tendō che, l’attimo dopo, sta già premendo contro il suo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed è ufficialmente finita!  
> Devo dire che la cosa mi dispiace più di quanto avessi mai immaginato; è la prima volta che creo un universo fantasy e mi ci sono parecchio affezionata. È strano dover salutare tutti questi personaggi, che mi hanno tenuto compagnia per tutto l'ultimo mese, ogni singolo giorno. <3  
> Bae, questa storia è nata per te e spero che quest'ultima parte ti sia piaciuta come le precedenti. Scriverla è stato non solo un grande piacere, ma anche un grande onore <3 
> 
> Grazie ancora a chiunque abbia letto!


End file.
